Mistakes
by strawberrylemonade520
Summary: COMPLETE! Aleesa Harris took the hands of her groom, Draco Malfoy, standing before her, and smiled as he wiped a tear from her eye…“If anyone here has a reason why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace.” Stop..stop..DmHg
1. The Interruption

A/N Decided to start a new story (my old one was called Change of Plans) although I'll probably still write the other one. I just randomly woke up today and got a new idea in my head so I had to go with it. I hope you like this story…Please review!

Summary-

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter! Honestly…this thing is annoyingly pointless because if we did own HP (which we don't) then why would we be writing fanfiction?

**Mistakes**

**Chapter 1- The Interruption**

Draco Malfoy stood in front of the mirror with a smile on his face as he tightened the box around his neck. He was finally done dressing, and he looked gorgeously handsome in a newly pressed black tuxedo. He turned around his room and faced his best man Blaise Zabini.

"Well, what do you think?" Draco asked with his arms outstretched with a smirk one his face.

"Oh like you need my opinion..." Blaise responded sarcastically, "You know you look great. Man I can't_ believe_ you're getting married!"

"Yeah me neither, but I love her." Draco said simply with a smile as he turned back to his mirror and continued to check himself. He was happy.

_Yeah I know. _Blaise was proud of Draco. Draco had learned to come out of his rough interior, but only in front of him and _her_, but that was enough for Blaise. Blaise knew he was still the same guy that graduated from Hogwarts 7 years ago, and always will be. But now, he was getting married.

"Hey you know," Draco started as he looked around the room. "I never knew why she loves this place. I don't understand why she'd want to get married in a _chapel_, but, whatever makes her happy."

"Hmm. It's nice though."

"Yeah it better be. I'm paying out the ass for it."

Blaise laughed; he and Draco both knew the wedding expenses weren't_ that_ much for a Malfoy. "Okay the wedding starts in 15 minutes, let's go."

As the Chapel's organs started playing the wedding song, Blaise subtlety nudged Draco in the arm while they were standing at the alter.

"Hey, you ready?" Blaise said in a whisper.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He replied.

In a slow wave, the audience of hundreds stood up, turned their backs to the alter, and started at the beautiful girl processing down the aisle. She wore a white dress that was strapless and fitted until the waist. Around the waist it was adorned in sequences and flared out like a bell from the waist down. A train was worn and dragged over the rose petals as she took each step. Once she reached the alter her father lifted her veil, gave her a kiss and handed her to Draco. The audience sat down with broad smiles on their faces and had some magical cameras flashing by themselves.

Aleesa Harris took the hands of her groom, Draco Malfoy, standing before her, and smiled as he wiped a tear from her eye. She could barely breathe as she stood before the man she loved with all her heart, and she was ready to be made one with him.

As the priest said all the words they barely listened. They just stood with each other hand in hand as each of their eyes screamed _I love you_ to one another.

"If anyone here has a reason why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest asked.

All of a sudden the audience one by one turned to the back of the church to see why they heard the door creek open. There in the doorway, a young woman was standing there; her curls frizzy because she obviously was running, tears in her eyes, and was speaking in a barely audible voice.

"Stop…" she the mysterious young woman whispered.

The audience gasped and finally the bride in groom realized the attention was no longer on them anymore. Words couldn't express Alessa's furious expression on her face at the sight of someone about to ruin her big day. She did not turn to look at Draco, which was good because she might had slapped him right on the spot. This was because Draco stood there like he just been stunned, his eyes were widened with no rage, only disbelief. _Oh. My. God._

"Stop…stop…NO!" Hermione Granger yelled as she closed her eyes and then fainted to the floor.


	2. At least a week

A/N- **Thank You **oh soooo much to everyone who reviewed. You have no idea how happy I was the next day to see them! I appreciate them and I hope you continue to read my story! I would write your names but my dad won't let me go on the internet so I can't…but you know who you are…and you all made my day. Now…on with the story!

Disclaimer-I don't own harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco (tear), blah blah etc. :)

Chapter 2- At least a week

Hermione Granger awoke a half hour later with her still closing her eyes because of the splitting headache that she could now feel penetrating down to her ears. She was not completely sure of what she had just done, but she knew she acted on impulse and made a mess of everything. Slowly, pictures of recent events (as in the past hour) came into view. _Oh my God. I can't believe I did this. Draco's life is none of my business anymore….and his poor wife. WIFE! Did they get married? Wait, Hermione, it doesn't matter. Oh what am I saying, yes it does! I pray they didn't get married….what did I get myself into?_

Instead of crying, for fear she would make her headache worse, she decided to think of times in the happiest year of her life…

!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡! FLASHBACK

_It was a beautiful spring day 7 years ago -the weather was warm and the bright sun shone directly on Hermione's back as she sat at the edge of the lake on the Hogwarts grounds. The wind blew lightly as she tucked her soft brown curls behind her ears in prevention of them blowing askew. She sat on a rock in a blue spring dress that ruffled in the wind. Hermione had a broad smile across her face, staring at the beautiful and humorous sight before her._

"_Okay, I'm gonna make it work this time" said a frustrated Draco who was standing in the water with his pants rolled up to his knees, and his shoes on a nearby rock. He looked agitated at the muggle camera in his hands, trying very hard not to throw it down after he had accidentally took two pictures of himself (in hopes to take pictures of Hermione). Now he had the camera pointed at Hermione upside down. _

_Hermione laughed her love standing before her, "What are you smiling about? I see nothing funny here." Draco said tensely._

"_Oh Draco. Turn it around first and _then_ hit the button on the top. And hurry up! I can't sit in this position any longer."_

"_Really? Well I'd be more than willing to put you into a more comfortable one." He smirked._

"_Draco…"_

"_Okay Okay. If you're so smart then you do it."_

_She sighed, "Give it here."_

"_Come and get it." He smirked again_

"_Draco Malfoy that water is freezing! There is no way I'm- no…no…Draco STOP!" _

_Hermione warned as he ran out of the water, cradled her in his arms as he ran back to the water, daringly holding her over it._

"_Draco, I'm serious, put me down."_

"_Okay love, if you insist!"_

"_AHHH!"_

_Hermione screamed as he threw her into the water and ran right in after her. He watched her intently as she stood up, threw her hair over one shoulder and started draining the water out._

"_You're gonna pay for that" she said as stood in the water glistening from the way the sunlight touched her face. Draco seized the opportunity and took a picture (the right way). Hermione smiled at him as he said simply "There. Beautiful." He threw the camera aside, and wrapped his arms around her waist as she moved her hands up, engulfing his neck. Draco then smiled as they stood in the water and gently kissed each other._

End Flashback¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡!¡

Hermione gave a long exasperated sigh as she opened her eyes. She was still in the chapel but was in a new room lying on a blue suede couch. She heard people outside walking away from her, so she figured they were leaving. _Uh oh. _ She stood up and slightly opened the door to get a peek out of it. Hermione saw out the doorway all of the witches and wizards leaving with disappointed faces. All of a sudden came two girls in bridesmaid dresses trying to keep up with the angry woman muttering curses in front of them, and she seemed to be headed strait for Hermione's door. Quickly, Hermione shut it and retreated back to her couch. BAM! The door flew open and in stormed the 3 women all glaring at Hermione.

The first young woman in the blue bridesmaid dress approached Hermione because Aleesa was pacing angrily back and forth behind her, probably contemplating which insult to throw at her first.

"Hello, I'm Shelia and this is Mary" the girl said pointing to the other bridesmaid to her left. "We don't know who you think you are but I hope you have a good explanation for your presence."

Hermione wasn't sure what to say, so she said the simplest thing. "I'm Hermione, Hermione Gran-"

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" Aleesa cut in. Hermione fell silent; she felt stupid that she never considered what the bride's reaction would be.

"I'm sorry but-"

"Sorry? _Sorry? _Did you know this was the most important day my life! My _wedding_ _day_!"

"I-I-"

"And did you know I can't get married now? Not for at least a week since you interrupted and decided to faint. You didn't even give a reason why we shouldn't be together so we had to end the ceremony…_my_ ceremony! Now Draco and I can't get the chapel for at least another week!" Hermione held her head down in shame. "You know what else?" The bride started up again, "It'll probably take even longer cause we cancelled EVERYTHING! That's the caterers, the hotel, the hall we were having the reception in-" as she continued listing the things needed to be rescheduled, her face went from hatred into shock from the realization that the wedding had to be planned all over. Now her voice was in a whisper and she slowly sat down.

"Oh my God…it's like I'm getting married…_again_." The beautiful bride started to cry as her two friends comforted her. Hermione felt a huge pang of guilt shoot all over her and wanted nothing more than to run.

After a few minutes, Aleesa Harris stood up for the last time with flushed checks, puffy eyes, and a tearstained face. She looked at Hermione and said, "Hermione, you are a heartless bitch who is pathetic. You're so lonely that you felt the need take my happiness to complement your own misery. I hope you're happy." She started off walking out the room with her girls following on her heel. She whipped around once more and said "Oh by the way, you are not invited to my next wedding so don't bother dropping in again!" before slamming the door and leaving.

Hermione took in all Aleesa'a words and cried in her hands. She cried for Aleesa, she cried for Draco, and she cried for her _'_pathetic' self. _Maybe she's right…maybe I really_ am_ unhappy. _

She heard the door slowly creek open for the second time today. _Not again_, she thought as she wiped her eyes and gradually looked over her shoulder to see who was behind her.

Her eyes grew wide and all the pain abruptly seized for a moment…

"Hermione…."


	3. Easier Said Than Done

A/N- **Thank you** to everyone who reviewed:-D. Your words of encouragement mean a lot to me! And don't worry; this is a Draco and Hermione fic for those of you who asked me. And Scout-Girl2003, maybe I'll make my next fic like that…I started to think on that a little and it seems pretty interesting so thanks for the idea. But for now I have to keep with this story, so here it is…

Disclaimer- don't own it

_She heard the door slowly creek open for the second time today. _Not again,_ she thought as she wiped her eyes and gradually looked over her shoulder to see who was behind her. _

_Her eyes grew wide and all the pain abruptly seized for a moment…_

"_Hermione…."_

**Chapter 3- Easier said than done**

Hermione blinked away the tears in her eyes when she heard him softly say her name, silently praying she was not dreaming.

"Hermione…" Draco said stepping quietly into the room and locking the door. He stood staring at his past love on the couch and hesitantly walked over to her. Draco knew he should be furious at her for what she did, but for the strangest reason, he could not find a hint of resentment in him.

"Draco" she whispered.

"Hi…" he said back just as quietly and looked away from her. He sat on the couch as he tiredly ran his fingers thorough his hair. She could tell that was not the first time he did that today.

After a few passing moments of awkward silence and stares, Hermione finally spoke.

"How are you?" she asked, breaking away from his gaze.

"I've been better", he sighed looking at the floor.

"Me too" she whispered.

They then stopped talking again. They both knew they could not talk right now, nor did they dare to try; their faces said it all and their greedy thoughts would not allow them to speak.

Draco's head filled with confusion. He knew he loved Aleesa, but he would always love Hermione. He still thought about her everyday, but just as quickly as her face would come into view, it passed. He would usually just shrug it off and stick her in the back of his mind. But now that she was sitting right before him, a million feelings rushed to him at once.

"Draco…I don't know what to say. I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your wedding…I just, oh and your poor fiancée…she's lovely really…I didn't wa- I _don't_ want you to postpone your wedding because of me-"

Hermione was rambling on, lying through her teeth. She didn't want him married; it broke her heart,_ again_. But, if it made him happy…

"Hermione. Stop." She immediately stopped for she was taken aback by the sternness in his voice.

"Wow, what am I doing here, I am so stupid-" she said to herself aloud.

"Yeah…you are." Draco added, still looking at the floor.

"Excuse me?" she looked at him insulted.

"Why are you here Hermione? For revenge? Do you hate me _that much _for leaving you? I'm sorry okay… I really am. It was the only thing in my life I regret...and I never regret anyth--" he stopped himself and sighed "but the point is that you can't just come back 7 years later on my wedding day and try to change things."

Hermione could feel her eyelids becoming heavy from struggling to hold all of the burning tears that were starting to spill over. Draco's face did not show how horrible he was feeling inside. He hated making her cry and really wanted nothing more than to hold her. In truth he wanted to beg her to stay and make up for what he did 7 years earlier, but he felt this would be the easiest way, _it had to be. _

"NO I'm not getting revenge! I was here because I thought I was saving you from making the biggest mistake of your life-"

"_My_ life? Hermione you and I both know you did not do this for me. You thought only about what _you _wanted-"

"You know what? FINE! Forget I came here, forget about everything- No you know what! Just forget about me because then I won't feel so guilty for forgetting about you." she yelled as she glared at him, shoved past his shoulder and slammed the door.

Draco stared after her, bent over and let his head fall into his hands in defeat. He knew she didn't mean those last words but each of them were screaming in his head. Before he knew what he was doing, he stood up and followed her out the door…

Hermione ran down the hallway and collapsed in a parlor room and continued crying even harder. As she quieted down she pulled her legs into her chest and buried her head into her arms, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She lazily looked up and met the eyes of past friend who was smirking down at her and said…

"Okay Granger since I see _talking_ didn't go so well, then maybe you'd like to try this _my_ way."

PLEASE READ!- 2nd A/N- p.s- I know this chapter is short…and trust me I'm perfectly capable of making longer ones (read Change of Plans), it's just that this chapter needed to be cut short. It is almost like an introduction to what's about to happen…..so please bear with me…I'll make them longer I promise:-D


	4. Shuffled Pairings

A/N- **Big Big** **Thanks** to all who reviewed- I can't tell you enough how happy I am by your comments! I'm really happy you all enjoy my story ! **daretodream322**-omg you're too nice- I know are a lot of better authors on this site but I glad I'm your favorite :-D

Okay I know a lot of you wanted longer chapters but all the chapters before were like the prologue leading to the real trouble. So now, the chapters are going to be longer this one is really long). Muhaha… so I updated soon because I kept thinking of more things to write…I hope you all enjoy this chapter and have a good weekend!

_Hermione ran down the hallway and collapsed in a parlor room and continued crying even harder. As she quieted down she pulled her legs into her chest and buried her head into her arms, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She lazily looked up and met the eyes of past friend who was smirking down at her and said…_

"_Okay Granger since I see talking didn't go so well, then maybe you'd like to try this my way." _

Disclaimer- Don't own HP

Chapter 4- Shuffled Pairings

Hermione rolled her eyes and put out her hand so he could pull her up. Once he did she rubbed her eyes and smoothed down her wrinkled shirt. After a moment passed, she was finally done fixing herself and said, "Blaise, I don't need your help."

"Oh yeah, of course. You were clearly doing just fine before." He sarcastically replied.

"Shut up."

"C'mon Granger don't be so stubborn. Look, I know you're upset…I'm not very happy either, and I think we could both profit out of this together."

"What are you talking about Blaise? Draco's already your best friend, so what are you going to benefit from?"

"Yeah he's my best friend, but he's not the same since you left him-"

"_I_ left him? That is NOT what happened."

"Yeah well that's not how I saw it-"

"You don't know the half of it so I suggest you end this right now!"

"Alright! My mistake, I don't really know what happened but you can't blame me for making assumptions.- I mean that night you guys came back from the portkey, you slapped him and ran the other way. Then you never left Potter or Weasley's side so I could never ask you…and every time I tried to ask Draco he shot death glares at me. But Granger, I didn't come down here to argue with you- I know you want him back, so hear me out."

Hermione looked like she was fighting back more tears after she started to remember that night when it all happened. Pushing it out of her mind she agreed.

"Fine."

"You're welcome."

"I never said thank-"

"Hermione!" Draco yelled, jogging down the hallway, snapping both Blaise and her heads towards his direction. As he entered the room, he looked confused at his best friend. "Blaise? What are you doing here?"

"I was just talking to Granger, she seemed upset." He said plainly.

"Yeah I know she's upset, I'm not stupid. But why are _you _here?"

"OHHH! Why am I _here_? I get it! Well you see, there was _supposed _to be this wedding until-"

"BLAISE!"

"I'm just kidding mate. Don't worry, I was just talking to her."

"Yeah well now I need to talk to her." Draco said annoyed.

"Draco, maybe I don't want to talk to you right now." Hermione said in a soft voice.

"Hermione, don't act childish-"

"I am 24 years old and no child, so please don't compare me to one." Hermione said, still a little offended from his words in the argument a few minutes before.

"Hermione, please-"

"Begging is not very attractive darling." interrupted Aleesa who came into the room in jeans and a white blouse. All her wedding makeup and accessories were still on; it looked like she just changed her clothes. Hermione, Blaise, and Draco all watched her enter and did not know exactly what to say.

"Now. Hermione, isn't it? Yes, thought so. I'm curious to know what you are still doing her in my chapel. Haven't you caused enough damage?" said Aleesa with a small smirk plastered on her face.

For some reason, Hermione could not help but feel submissive to Aleesa. She figured that many probably did. She had that kind of presence about her that screamed 'I'm powerful, don't mess'. She was probably a bit kinder if one got to know her, but dangerous if they were on her bad side, and Hermione certainly was.

"I-er-"

"Yes she has caused enough damage, so now _my love_ is coming with me." Said Blaise proudly and took a step over to Hermione. Hermione immediately felt all the blood drain from her face. Of course it was not true, but she could not object because Aleesa would Avada Kedevera her in a second. However, her not saying anything also made Draco think it was true. She felt faint and needed to sit down. She found a pitcher of water and started pouring herself a drink.

"What!" came from Aleesa and Draco, but Aleesa could not hear Draco's surprise because she was too relieved to hear anything else.

"Care to elaborate Blaise?" Draco tried to say as calmly as he could, but steam was literally coming out of his ears.

"You know Draco, today is Hermione and my 1 year anniversary-"

Blaise was interrupted again but this time it was by Hermione. At hearing Blaise's last statement while she was drinking, she spit out all her water across the table, dropped her glass, and started couching.

Instinctively, Draco started to go to her, but was cut off by a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Draco, I think I can take it from here!" He said loud enough so Aleesa could hear him, but then whispered in his ear and said "Meet me out in the hall in 5 minutes. Trust me, Hermione and I are _not_ together." Draco feeling relieved yet even more confused, reluctantly left the room.

Blaise smiled at Aleesa and briskly walked over to Hermione. When she heard Blaise sitting next to her she forcefully grabbed his tie so their faces were just inches apart.

"Blaise, I'm going to say this is such plain terms that even _you_ can understand. What. The. Hell. Do. You. Think. You're. Doing?" Hermione said through clenched teeth.

"Don't worry, it's all apart of the plan." He answered in a hurried whisper

"I don't see how this is going to get me Draco back!"

"I'll explain later, just play along with me or else it's not going to work-"

"But what about Draco?"

"He'll understand shortly…but if you don't pretend now to get pass Aleesa, _it won't work._"

"Okay, fine, but you better know what you're doing Blaise."

"I do, now laugh-"

"What?"

"Laugh!"

"Why?"

"Either that or we kiss-"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Hermione tried to laugh as convincing as she could.

Blaise gave Hermione a quick peck on the cheek and she let him go. They both sat down side by side on the couch and Aleesa felt it was safe to come over. She sat across from them with a small smile on her face.

"So, 1 month anniversary?"

"Yes." Blaise answered

"I thought you said 1 year."

Blaise silently cursed himself for forgetting the time he had said. He knew that she was going to test them. She was like Hermione in that way. Neither she nor Aleesa would believe it anything unless it was proven to them; Blaise just hoped Hermione was paying close attention.

"Blaise! Stop that!" Hermione said playfully hitting him on the arm. "He always does that, to see if I notice. Blaise loves to play little mind games to try to trick people…I tell him its rude all the time but he still acts like a child, you know?"

"Yes, I do." Aleesa said, not thoroughly convinced yet. "So, when did you get married?" she asked, noticing neither of them were wearing wedding bands.

"Oh we aren't married! It's our first anniversary that we've been together." Hermione answered with a proud smile painted on her face. In reality she whished she went to talk to Draco when he had asked.

"Oh how sweet. So, do you know Draco well?"

"Yes" she answered a little too quickly.

"Really?"

"Yeah Aleesa. I mean, we all went to school together and Draco and I are best mates. I think she should know him well." Blaise said covering for her while putting his arm around her shoulder to make them look more like a couple.

"But I'm just a little confused…why did you interrupt my wedding?"

They both fell silent; they were stumped.

"It wasn't for Draco?" she asked, pushing a little farther.

"No!" they both answered laughing. "Of course not!...Stop that!" Smiling they fell into each other's arms, hoping it would cover up the nervousness in their eyes.

"So…why?"

"Well this morning we got in our biggest fight yet and he walked out on me. He told me he was leaving for good and I believed him, although he really just went to go calm down. Anyway- I followed him all the way here, and I yelled for him to stop not noticing where I was or what I was doing. I see now it was clearly at the wrong time and I'm sorry for that."

Blaise looked at Hermione very impressed. The story sounded a little far-fetched, but he figured she would not question it.

"Why didn't you apparate?"

He was wrong.

"Well, I didn't know where he was going."

"You didn't know where he was going?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Blaise does not have to tell me where he's going at every minute of the day, I trust him."

"Okay but what I don't get is why you didn't know where he was going."

"I just told you. It's because I tru-"

"I heard what you said, but I don't believe you."

"Excuse me?"

"If you claim you know Draco fairly well then I assume you and him are friends. Even if you were not friends, I think Blaise, being Draco's 'best man', would have been talking about Draco's wedding for ages. And even if he did not mention it at all, then I'm sure he would have told you a day prior to. _And_,since I've been planning this wedding with Draco, I've seen Blaise a lot…too many times if you ask me…so I'm sure I would have seen or heard about you if you were with him **for a year**."

Now they were definitely scared. Blaise was almost positive Hermione was going to run out crying again while blaming everything on him, and he knew Aleesa figured them out. Surprisingly, Hermione contradicted the actions he thought she would display

"First of all…I never answered you're question before when you asked if it was our one month or one year anniversary. I _only _said for Blaise to stop acting childish and I said it was our_ first _anniversary. So to clear that up…It is our first anniversary ever, _of one month_. Why do you think I spit out my water- or why do you think Draco acted surprised when he said it was our 1 year? And, why do you think you've never seen me before? Last month I was moved away on business in America, so Blaise had to apparate to come see me, which was a big part of our fight last night. Draco probably never talked about me this month because he was too busy getting ready for the wedding. Sure he probably asked how I was doing every once in a while but it's not that important. Second- I didn't know where Blaise was going because I thought the wedding was _next_ weekend. I was supposed to come home last night, get a dress today, work from home this week, and then go to the wedding next Saturday. Blaise was so busy helping you two this week that I don't think he noticed I had the wrong date planned. We didn't see each other all last week anyways. Third- I know I didn't say anything before when we talked…well when _you_ talked…cause I was so upset thinking Blaise and I were over-and I know I ruined you're wedding but since it doesn't have anything to do with you or draco, I'd appreciate it if you were a little nicer to me."

Aleesa took it all in, thought about it, and decided she was telling the truth. After all, they looked like they were in love, and everything seemed to make sense. She then figured she should get to know Hermione better since she was friends with Draco.

Blaise looked at Hermione after she finished and was so thankful she was the smartest witch of their time. He instantly remembered he was supposed to meet with Draco 10 minutes ago.

"Alright it looks like Hermione said just about everything so I have to go. I'll see you two in a few minutes."

Blaise kissed Hermione on the check and walked past them. He then turned around behind Aleesa's back and started jumping up and down mouthing, 'THAT WAS GREAT! YOU ARE A GENIOUS!' and ran out the room. Hermione smiled; she was proud of herself for being quick on her feet, but she was still upset and longed to see Draco.

"Hermione, I apologize."

"No you don't have to apologize. I would be the same way if it happened to me."

"Let me make it up to you. How about dinner?"

"No that won't be necessary. I'll just wait for Blaise."

"Hermione, I won't take no for an answer! Hey, do it for me, these two guys wear me out. I need a girl break." She said playfully.

"I know what you mean." Hermione agreed thinking of Ron and Harry.

"Great, it's settled. Let's go."

Hermione reluctantly went along. To add on to her emotions, she now felt guilty; this woman wanted to be nice to her and she was planning to take her fiancée away.

"5 minutes? You're a little late. Time is not _that _difficult of a concept Blaise." said Draco impatiently.

"Will you shut up? I am saving your ass so I'd expect a little more gratitude."

"You don't sound like you're saving my ass by seeing Hermione."

"I'm not seeing her. I would think in the longer time given you would have realized that by now."

"Then why are you pretending to be dating, and why isn't she protesting?"

Blaise thought about this a little too long for Draco's liking. He couldn't tell Draco that he and Hermione were trying to break him and Aleesa apart. After all, he only saw Hermione a few times today after 7 years. What they needed was more time…

"You know, maybe I shouldn't care."

"No, no! You should care, and we're just pretending so that Aleesa did not hex her."

"She wouldn't do that."

"Are you kidding? If she knew she came face to face with your first and only love, she would turn around and do it in a second."

"Yeah I see your poin- what do you mean _only_ love. I love Aleesa." He said more to himself then to Blaise.

"You sure? You don't sound to convincing."

"Blaise you are confusing the hell out of me. You never had problems with her before. Now that Hermione came you're acting different."

"Because I couldn't do anything about it before."

"Do anything about it? Wait, so you decided you hated her a long time before?"

"I never said I hated her. She's just not Hermione."

"I know that."

"So don't you think you're making a mistake being with her?"

"I don't know what I think anymore."

"So what are you going to order?" Aleesa happily asked Hermione. She was beginning to like her more and more in the past half hour given. She was asking her questions about her and Blaise ever since they got in the car. Since Hermione lied the whole time, she dismissed Aleesa's doubts and confirmed her relief that she and Draco had 'no relationship'.

"I'm not sure."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just kind of tired."

"Well, you can stay at the manor if you want to."

"The Malfoy Manor?" Hermione asked terrified, remembering that horrible night.

"Yes, why is that a problem?"

"No, no problem, I think I'll just go home."

"Alright, if you're sure."

"Thank you, but I'm sure. I'm going to go to the bathroom and I'll get our drinks from the bar on the way back."

"Thanks."

Hermione smiled and then walked over to the bathroom quickly. Bringing up memories of Malfoy Manor made her sick…but when she got up she did not see the person across the room who watched her leave the table and sat in her seat.

"Hey! How's everything going?" Aleesa asked excitedly to see one of her best friends sit at the table.

"Great, great, and you?" she answered.

"Well, the day started off shaky but it's better now. I thought you weren't coming in until next week."

"Well I wasn't, but I felt so bad for missing you and Draco's wedding that I felt I should at least come in at night and take you our for dinner."

"Oh that's so sweet of you. But since I'm already at dinner you can join us; we can go out later for desert after I drop her back home."

"Yeah, about her…were you just sitting with Hermione Granger?"

"Um, if Granger is her last name then yes I was. Do you know her?"

"Most definitely. But the question is, do _you _know _her_?"

"Well I just met her today. It's really funny actually. I was pissed at first but then I was grateful because I figured _now_ you can be in the wedding!"

"That's great… wait how can be in it? It didn't happen already?"

"Well it's postponed a while because she interrupted the wedding-"

"I bet she did."

"Why would you say that?"

"Anyone who graduated from Hogwarts in our class would have said the same thing."

"Am I missing something?"

"It would seem that way."

"Does it have to do with her and Blaise?"

"Her and Blaise? As in, a couple?"

"Yes"

"That's ridiculous!"

"No it's not- it's their one month anniversary."

"Haha! Not if Draco had anything to say about it. He wouldn't allow Blaise to date her."

"Why not? Draco doesn't have any rule over her."

"Oh yes he does. In fact, he would never allow anyone to date her except for him. Back in Hogwarts I would have loved if he treated me with the same protection as he had over her. That's okay though, he's like a brother to me now. Anyways, she's only friends with Blaise because he and Draco are close."

"Wait, wait a second. I thought it was switched. Aren't _she_ and _Draco_ friends because _he_ and _Blaise_ are close?"

"No Aleesa. What have they been telling you?"

"I don't know. But I'm about to find out soon." said a newly angered Aleesa. She observed Hermione trudge back to the table and watched her eyes widen as Hermione saw who the woman in her seat was. She slowly took the chair across from them.

"So, feeling better?" asked Aleesa.

"Yes I feel fine. What are you doing here?" she said directing her attention at the woman on the other side of her.

"Granger! How long has it been? 7 years? Wow…I guess time changes a lot of things." responded the woman hatefully smirking at her.

"What are you talking about?" angrily spat Hermione.

"Hey Hermione, watch the attitude. There is no need for you to get angry. If anyone gets the right to then it should be me. I don't like getting lied to Hermione, and Pansy here tells me that you have a lot of explaining to do."


	5. The Interrogation

**A/N-**Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'm glad you all are enjoying the story so far! Sry it took me so long to update, I was planning on doing it Saturday but the weekend got hectic. Anyways, here's the next chapter!

**Disclaimer-**I don't own anything but the plot.

"_Granger! How long has it been? 7 years? Wow…I guess time changes a lot of things." responded the woman hatefully smirking at her. _

"_What are you talking about?" angrily spat Hermione._

"_Hey Hermione, watch the attitude. There is no need for you to get angry. If anyone gets the right to then it should be me. I don't like getting lied to Hermione, and Pansy here tells me that you have a lot of explaining to do." _

**Chapter 5-** **The Interrogation**

"Oh she does, does she?" Hermione was panicking inside, but she knew she had to hide it. She had to lie about everything…she had to do it for Draco. But, she also knew that this would be much harder trying to convince Pansy; so she just had to try to ignore her.

"So…you and Blaise, huh?" Pansy stated, beginning the first round of the interrogating session.

"Yes, me and Blaise. I hope you do not have a problem with us like you did with Draco and me." Hermione sneered before she realized what she said. (So much for ignoring her)

"So you _did_ date Draco?" Aleesa cut in.

"Well, yes" Hermione answered, turning herself towards her, "But that ended a while ago."

"Yeah right it never ended" sighed Pansy rolling her eyes.

"How would you know? You don't know me to anything about our relationship." spat Hermione facing front again.

"You know, this is sounding a lot more serious than you made it sound before Hermione. Before you said it was strictly platonic-"

"Platonic? Ha! Platonic my ass. She and Draco were crazy about each other."

"Are-" Hermione corrected Pansy under her breath.

"What was that mudblood?"

"Mudblood? Pansy I would have thought you matured at least a bit. Clearly you have not-"

"Mudblood? Wait you're not even pure blooded?" Aleesa asked confused.

"No, I'm not." Hermione answered insulted.

"Okay now I don't believe either of you. Draco would never date a muggle born."

"Yes well that's what I thought too, but she did something to him. It isn't his fault."

The anger in Hermione could clearly be seen by the glare in her eyes and the constant tapping of her right foot. She almost had accidentally told them the truth about her and Draco _after _Hogwarts out of frustration. But, as hard as it was, she ignored her feelings, stopped her tapping, and spoke in a relatively calm voice.

"I never did anything to Draco. He decided to be with me all on his own. Nevertheless, we separated. If Draco getting _married _is not our relationship ending, then I don't know what is."

With every word she said, the reality of each one hurt more than the last. The only thing keeping her from crying was the hope of getting her _fiancée _back.

After a moment of silence, Aleesa spoke, "Well, she has a point. We _are_ getting married and he has never mentioned her." She then stopped, laughed to herself, and then added as an afterthought, "and he sure as hell is not slacking in bed…so no, nothing is wrong."

Pansy and Aleesa broke into a fit of laughter as Hermione did not move in her seat. _He promised there would never be another woman he ever loved, or made love to,_ Hermione thought. Even though tears were not falling, Aleesa and Pansy could see her world was crashing, and it made them happy.

"Jealous?" Aleesa asked simply.

"It would seem so." chimed Pansy. "You alright hun?" she scoffed.

"Pansy, call me hun again and you'll wish you hadn't"

"Ooh! I never knew Granger was bold enough to give a threat." Pansy asked smirking.

"Ooh! And _I _never knew that Pansy was smart enough to compose a sentence." mocked Hermione.

"Alright ladies. We are adults and we should not insult each other, or result to childish manors."

Both Hermione and Aleesa and Pansy glared at each other once more, and then sat back in their seats.

"Aleesa, I already upset you once today and I am not intending on doing it again. I lied to you earlier because I did not want Draco and me to be a topic for discussion. Honestly, we are only friends and I'm happy with Blaise-" Hermione was soon cut off by an obnoxious Pansy next to her. She was sitting back in her chair and was clapping her hands together slowly.

"Wow Granger….that was really… good. You _almost_ had her. No wonder people say you're the smartest witch, you talk your way out of everything."

"I don't have time for this." said Hermione getting restless.

"Do you _always _run away from your problems Granger?"

"Are you _always _in the middle of someone else's?"

"Fine, leave. But I'm going to figure you out."

"Don't bother Pansy. Goodbye Aleesa and thank you for dinner." Hermione put some money on the table, got up, and left. Once out of the door, she apparated to the chapel leaving two non-trusting and even less convinced women at the table.

"I don't believe her at all" said Pansy taking a sip of her water.

"That was pretty apparent Pansy."

"You shouldn't either."

"I don't"

"Good."

"But I don't think she's entirely lying either."

"Aleesa, she's not dating Blaise." she sighed, tired of repeating herself. "She came today for Draco."

"I know that's what you think…but I want proof."

"You need proof? You can't just trust me?"

"It's nothing personal Pans, it's just how I do things."

"Well…let me know if I can help."

"You can help me. Give me information, not a bias opinion, just the facts."

"I can do that" said Pansy with a smirk.

"I'm listening…"said Aleesa leaning in…

"Well get comfortable, we're gonna be here a while. Let's start with her and Harry Potter…"

Hermione arrived back at the chapel at around quarter to ten in a state of desperation. She needed to talk to Draco and also tell Blaise what happened at dinner. She apparated into the main hall in the chapel, praying they were here instead of at the manor…she wasn't sure if she was ready to go back. In the hall, there were no lamps on, but out of the darkness she saw a tiny light escaping from the bottom of a door. As she approached it, she also heard voices and instinctively recognized them as Draco and Blaise's as she would Harry and Ron's. Hermione lent up against the door and pressed her ear to it; she knew she shouldn't listen but went against her better judgment.

"Yeah she's beautiful…she's also smart, powerful…she's definitely a Malfoy…she has the smirk, the attitude, the arrogance, and everything…"

Hermione knew Draco was speaking of Aleesa…

"But-" Blaise started,

"But she 'isn't Hermione', I know Blaise. I heard you the last 7 times. And don't you think I know that?"

"I think you _know _that, but I don't think you _realize_ that."

"What? That made no sense"

"Yes it does. Mate, you're not realizing what you have here. I mean, from what it looks like to me is that_ you _dumpedthe best person in your life7 years ago, and now she's back again! That has to mean something."

"It's not the first time she came back." Draco said under his breath.

_Draco don't! _ Hermione thought outside the door.

"What? Wait-"

"Don't bother…drop it"

"But-"

"Blaise shut up! Look, I know what you're trying to do, and _believe me_ I want to go back to her, more than anything…but I can't. If I don't get married to Aleesa, Hermione will probably get hurt again from my father-"

"What do you mean _again_?"

"It happened that night at manor-"

"You're talking about the night when you two broke up"

"Yeah…well sort of. See, we never _really_ broke up…neither of us wanted to…but then my father…" Draco was struggling to get there right words out. He wasn't ready to tell Blaise the _whole_ truth yet. "He was there that night…and-"

'_Draco stop! He's not supposed to know- no one is' _and at the fear of Draco spilling their secret, Hermione opened the door and smiled innocently at the two men. Draco immediately stopped talking the moment she entered…

"I have to talk to you Hermione." said Blaise erupting the silence.

"Alright but I have to speak with you also."

Blaise nodded, got off the couch he was sitting on and walked to Hermione. He gave her a kiss on the cheek (strictly good-natured) and exited after whispering "Just, let him talk for a while."

Hermione agreed and walked from the door to the chair opposite Draco. "So, you wanted to talk?"

"Yes- I did."

"_Did_?"

"Well…I did before. But now, I think it's better if I don't see you. Well-I don't mean it as it sounds, it's just that every time I do see you, I want to give this wedding band to you, and that's a problem." He said while twirling Aleesa's wedding band in-between his fingers.

"Draco…this-"

"Hermione can you please just stop talking…for once? I want you to listen to me."

Hermione was about to protest, but then remembered what Blaise said and noted the anguish in his voice. Her eyes sent him the message to continue.

"Hermione, I love you, always will, and you know that. And I'll probably regret saying this…but I need you. You know that so don't act surprised." He added after seeing the expression on her face change. "But, we can't. We tried it before…you were almost killed…I don't know if I can live with that again. And I know we tried _after_ we graduated-"

"And that worked until you announced your engagement to her." Hermione interrupted.

"I didn't have a choice!"

"Wait…it was arranged?" she asked confused.

"Yes-" he said as if it was the dumbest question on earth. "You think I would leave you willingly?"

"How come I never knew this before?"

"I assumed you knew."

"Don't ever assume Draco, it makes an ass out of you and me."

"What the hell is that some sort of muggle saying-?"

"And did you protest!"

"What? Hermione-"

"No Draco. I want to know if you said anything about it."

"Excuse me?" Draco was quickly angered because he thought Hermione should be more understanding knowing it was already planned. "Hermione it was arranged. A-R-R-A-"

"I know how to spell it Draco!"

"Well what do you mean 'did I say anything about it'?"

"I mean did you tell them you were involved? I would have rather you cheated on me…but to know it was arranged? You could have said "No thanks- I have someone else'"

"Hermione are you serious! It's not that easy!"

"You're not 17 anymore Draco-!"

"And neither are you! I mean- for God's sake what would you want me to say?"

"Draco! You also fell in love with her! It's not like it's arranged and she's you're friend...it's that you replaced me!"

The two angrily fell silent; her words impacting them both. They looked down at the floor and talked quietly.

"Did you know her?"

"Yes" he sighed.

"Did you know this was going to happen?"

"Eventually."

"So you led me on?" she asked getting angry again.

"No. I just never told you."

"So you lied?"

"Hermione!" Draco then ran over to her, roughly picked her up, and tensely started kissing her to shut her up. He tasted the tears spilling down her cheeks and he softened the kiss, now holding and placing his lips upon hers lovingly. He gently pulled back and the two stared at each other, still in the current position, unaware of their surroundings. They had waited to hold each other again for so long and now this small kiss was the deciding factor in Draco's mind. Just as he was about to lean back in, Blaise opened the door...

"Hermione are you com-" he noticed the two's position "-ing…Okay. Never mind. Carry on!"

"No, it's okay Blaise. I'm coming."

Hermione looked at Draco once more and turned to follow Blaise out the door. Blaise waited until she exited to mouth the words 'Sorry' and followed behind her.

Draco watched them leave and then sat back down in his chair. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair and sarcastically said, "Thanks a lot, Blaise." before falling in his chair into an uneasy sleep.


	6. Aleesa's spy

**A/N:** Awesome reviews! Definitely loved them-you guys all make me so happy! So big **thank you** to everyone. : ) Also!**Paprika90**asked me if you guys were ever going to find out what happened 'that night' at Malfoy Manor, or why they broke up and YES I promise you will (it's going to be great!). I'm considering writing personal replies to everyone for each chapter because your reviews are great (and a lot make me laugh like **alleymack** and **Scorpio 1118).** It would probably also be more convenient if someone had a question or something. Or- you guys could e-mail me with any complaints/concerns/questions….or whatever. alright I'm rambling so on with the story!

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to the great J.K….I just own the plot

_Draco watched them leave and then sat back down in his chair. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair and sarcastically said, "Thanks a lot, Blaise." before falling in his chair into an uneasy sleep. _

**Chapter 6: Aleesa's spy **

Blaise took Hermione down the hallway and into the next room over. He knew Draco would be falling asleep, but he decided to put silencing spells on the room just incase. He slightly felt guilty; like he was going behind Draco's back. But, he knew it was for Draco's own good.

"Why are you silencing the room?" Hermione asked while taking a seat on the nearest sofa.

"So he doesn't hear us" Blaise replied anxiously.

"He won't. He's exhausted. Relax and come sit down."

Reluctantly, Blaise put away his wand and sat down facing her.

"Alright so what are we going to do?" she rushed.

"Wait, I thought you didn't weren't so sure about doing this." He said a little taken aback at her haste.

"Oh no…you're backing out on me?" Hermione asked, totally misinterpreting his question.

"No, no, no. I'm not backing out. It's just that earlier today in the hall you weren't this excited. Why the sudden change of attitude?"

"Well, I got to know Aleesa better… and she learned more about me too. Let's just say it didn't go as planned."

"What do you mean?"

"Well she is a little intimidating-"

"Yeah I know. I've been tolerating her for almost a year now-"

"Oh you poor thing-"

"-and I'm still not totally comfortable around her…and that's saying something cause I'm _never_ uncomfortable around women. You know what's worse? I think she's just in this marriage for the money and title."

"WHAT!" Hermione said outraged. "She marrying him to just be 'Mrs. Draco Malfoy' and have all the riches with it! Why if she isn't the dirtiest, most disgusting little-"

"I know. It's even more annoying because Draco doesn't see it…well no man would…it took me this long to figure out. Ithink she went into the relationship thinking like that, but then they might have _actually_ fallen in love. But now after seeing you as a threat, her mind went back to her original pursuit."

Blaise could see the sadness and betrayal in Hermione's eyes; it's almost as if he was telling _Draco_ all of this…like they were a part of each other.

"But don't worry…"he said reassuringly "…She'll be out of the picture in a while."

"Good."

"So, you met her tonight?"

"Yes. We had dinner."

"How'd that go?"

"Er- not so well. Someone…sort of…showed up."

"What do you mean…_showed up_? Who?" Blaise asked, praying his ears were mistaken.

"I mean, she ate with us-"

"Who is _she_?" asked Blaise who's patience was wearing thin.

"-well actually she wasn't really thinking about eating…her mentality was more like 'let's see how many questions I can ask the mudblood in 10 minut-'"she said aloud to herself.

"Hermione!"

"Sorry. It…was Pansy."

Blaise sat staring at Hermione, as if waiting to hear the punch line to a corny joke that never came. He took a deep breath and lent into the chair to face Hermione better. "I'm sorry- I thought you just said Pansy."

"I did" she said looking down.

"As in…Parkinson?"

"How many Pansy's do you know?"

"Shit!" Blaise cursed as if he finally just comprehended what she was saying. He didn't _hate _Pansy; they were friends. But, Blaise knew as well as anyone that if Pansy knew what they were planning, it would be over before it even started.

"And she knows."

"She _knows_? Shit!"

"Well I covered it the best I could!"

"Hermione you've 'covered' a lot in these past 6 hours and soon, it's gonna become obvious that you're lying!"

"I'm aware of that Blaise!" _Honestly!_ Hermione thought, _I'm not an idiot!_

"I bet Pansy's telling her allllllllllllllll about you and Draco-"

"Was that necessary?" _He's overreacting. _

"**-**and now we're screwed."

"No we're not, not yet."

"What do you mean 'not yet'?"

"Well… don't you have a plan? Don't make _me_ do all the work here."

"You? You're not the one who had to beat it into Drake's head over again the fact he still loves you-"

"At least he's your best friend! _You're _not the one had to deal with the spiteful ex-girlfriend and the pissed off fiancée."

"Good point."

Blaise thought to himself and then said "Okay. Here's the deal. Aleesa has her own business over in Paris and she's leaving for a few days to set up some new marketing project or whatever- but, the point is…she won't be _here_. I'm not exactly sure how long she'll be, but I'll find a way to keep her over there longer. What you really need now Hermione is _time_."

00000000000000000000000000000000

It was now close to midnight and Aleesa and Pansy just asked for the check. In the past hour, Pansy made sure to tell Aleesa _everything_ she knew about Hermione since she arrived at Hogwarts; how she was a know-it-all bookworm and was the 'Heroic Gryffindor' who helped her best friend Harry Potter defeat the Dark Lord on countless occasions. It was all. so. sickening. She then proceeded to tell her how she made Head Girl 7th year (no surprise), and how her and Draco shared a head dorm. At the time, Draco was in his old malicious ways and was dating Miss. Parkinson herself, so Pansy did not leave out any information on how the 'mudblood bitch' was heartless and took her love away. From then on went every detail of what she _thought_ was their relationship, all up until that particular night. Aleesa definitely heard more than she wanted to, and was now positively sure that Hermione still loved him…and maybe he still felt the same. Still, she had no proof that Hermione _wasn't_ with Blaise, so she did not rule that possibility out just yet.

"And then after that, I hadn't seen her until today."

"There were no signs of them together _after_ school?"

"No, none that I could tell. Although, he did stay single until he met you."

"7 years? Strange…"

"Yes, very unlike Draco."

"Was everything to your enjoyment madams?" the waiter interrupted them from their thoughts.

"Yes." They replied in unison.

"Excellent. Here is your check."

"Thank you." Aleesa said taking the slip of paper out of his fingers. "Listen, Pans…" she started not looking at Pansy her but signing her signature the paper. "I'm going out of town for the week and I need you to do something for me."

"Like spy work?"

"Umm, sure. Call it whatever you want but, I just need you to be alert for me. I want you to watch them. Like I said before, no bias opinions, act as if you were seeing the three of them for the first time…almost as an innocent bystander. Then, observe them, and see who acts more like a couple, Draco and Hermione or Blaise and Hermione. I need you to be my eyes and ears…and don't. get. caught."

"Hmmm…what's in it for me?"

"Can't this act of kindness for a friend be enough?" said Aleesa mockingly. "No? Okay maybe this too-" she said as she dropped a bag of 50 Galleons on the table.

"Sure, I'll see what I can do." Said Pansy with a smirk.

Aleesa returned the expression as she got up and walked from the table out the door. Pansy looked after her until she left and then looked at the money in front of her.

"Ahh revenge is sweet Granger…revenge is sweet. I think coming back just might have been the biggest mistake you've ever made."

00000000000000000000000000

The next day Hermione woke up on the couch with a blanket over her and a pillow underneath her head. She sat up and looked across from her and saw Blaise sprawled out on the cushiony armchair and smiled at how innocent he looked. _Ha. Innocent._ She whispered "Thanks Blaise" after assuming he had put the blankets on her the night before, but was surprised to hear Draco's voice behind her…

"Nope, that would be me." whispered Draco smiling at her.

"Oh, thank you. Good morning" she smiled back.

"How'd dinner go last night?"

"Oh, you heard about that?"

"No I assumed. I know, I know." Draco corrected himself after remembering Hermione's warning yesterday on 'assuming'.

Hermione giggled "Well, it was…interesting."

"Hmm. Actually, never mind. I don't want to know."

"Good choice. I don't really want to relive it."

"That bad?"

"Yes" she sighed and put her head underneath her pillow. Draco snorted at this and looked around. He then laughed at the fact they were _still_ in that chapel.

"Wow you'd think we never heard of houses."

"Honestly." She smiled. "So, what did you and Blaise talk about last night?"

"What did_ you_ and Blaise talk about last night?"

She raised an eyebrow "I asked you first."

"And _I _asked you second." He smirked.

"Stuff."

"As did we."

They both fell silent. It was too early to play games and it also wasn't the time. Talking again like they used to made it seem for that moment that nothing had changed. It was just like their pointless conversations they had in Draco's bed the next morning, right before classes; it was like a habit. And they were both silently grateful that they were _that_ comfortable with each other. This way, they didn't have to talk about anything that was important… it's like they escaped reality and made it acceptable that they completely withheld their conversation on the kiss. Life at the moment was okay…

And then came Aleesa.

"Good morning everyone!" she said cheerfully, though it was clear something was behind that plastered smile. Her high pitched welcome woke Blaise up, and seeing her he rolled his eyes and threw a pillow over his ears.

"I can't believe you all were here! I was looking everywhere for you. Why weren't you people at home?"

"It got late last night and we fell asleep." answered Draco.

"Ooooh. Okay. Well…I'm leaving in a few minutes so I wanted to say bye to everyone."

Aleesa walked quickly over to Blaise and took the pillow out of his hands and then whacked him with it.

"Good-BYE Blaise." she said annoyed.

"Uh-huh." He retorted.

"Ugh."

She then turned to Hermione and smiled lightly. "Hope to see you when I get back. I'd _love _to talk again sometime."

"Sure…"she replied a little confused. _God it is way too early for her._

She then walked over to Draco, wrapped her arms around him and gave him a long, seductive kiss. When she pulled away, Draco almost gasped from loss of oxygen and looked over at Hermione. She stood agape and looked at Aleesa who just stood there…grinning evilly. Draco definitely _wasn't_ expecting that, and strangely, he did not want it. He felt like he just cheated on Hermione when he looked back at her, but what did she want him to do? He couldn't have pushed his fiancée away.

"Alright! That was fun. Bye love." She blew a kiss at him, grabbed her bags, and the apparated out of there. A heavy silence filled the room.

"Hermione I'm sorry about that-"

"Draco-do you want to go get some coffee?"

"Sure."

000000000000000000000000000

Hermione and Draco walked into a muggle coffee shop on a corner and took a seat near the window. It was 8:45 am on a Saturday morning, so they were the only ones in there. Both of them thought to put their kiss, Aleesa, the wedding, and their relationship on hold for one meal, and just be with each other. For a while they were laughing and talking like a couple or old friends would do; not paying attention to anyone but themselves. Too bad they weren't, because maybe then they would have seen Pansy walk by the window, who had just seen them. She ran down the street and found any empty bench. Reaching bellow her purse she pulled out a little book that looked like a mini notepad. In it, she had two columns, _Draco and Hermione, _and _Blaise and Hermione. _Under the first column, she put a tally mark and wrote '_Coffee Shop' _next to it and closed it with a smile on her face.


	7. Split Personality

A/N- Once again, HUGE **THANK YOU** to all my reviewers! I love you guys! And for those who wanted the chapters longer, I tried to make it longer this chapter so I hope you like it.

So, so, SO, **sorry** for the long wait! I definitely did not plan to take this long to update. I usually try to add a new chapter once a week, but things are getting crazy cause it's the end of the year….a LOT of work and studying. And it was also my birthday yesterday so I was a little busy. But, you all can thank my friend who has been telling me everyday to update, and I finally got to it. I hope you enjoy:-D

Disclaimer- Everything belongs to J.K Rowling! I own nothing but the plot.

_For a while they were laughing and talking like a couple or old friends would do; not paying attention to anyone but themselves. Too bad they weren't, because maybe then they would have seen Pansy walk by the window, who had just seen them. She ran down the street and found any empty bench. Reaching bellow her purse she pulled out a little book that looked like a mini notepad. In it, she had two columns, Draco and Hermione, and Blaise and Hermione. Under the first column, she put a tally mark and wrote 'Coffee Shop' next to it, and closed it with a smile on her face._

**Chapter 7- Split Personality **

Pansy walked down the street, thinking about the two people she just saw in the coffee shop. Suddenly, she abruptly stopped, and as a sly smirk was forming across her face, she quickly apparated to Blaise's apartment.

She banged on Blaise's front door repeatedly and yelled "Blaise open up!...Blaise?... Blaise!" '_Ugh' _She seized her persistence and slumped against the door in thought. _'Where the hell can he b- wait…he's _still_ at the chapel? What an idiot._' She then disapparated and shortly arrived at the chapel. Pansy hastily checked every room until she found the one Blaise was in.

"Blaise what the hell are you still doing here?" she yelled, frustrated that she had to look for him.

"Yeah…. the tea is in the pot." He mumbled half-asleep, waving his hand towards the direction of the table, with the pillow still on his head.

"How did you get _tea_ out of---never mind. I came here because I think there is something you need to know."

Blaise sighed, reluctantly sat up and yawned, "Hermione, I told not to worry about Aleesa, what our real problem is…" he finally opened his eyes "PANSY! What's going on?" he tried to cover up.

Pansy raised an eyebrow. Sure Blaise was her friend, and she wasn't insulted that he thought she was 'the problem', it just aroused more suspicion in her. It's not like she trusted him anyway; not that it was personal or anything, but they _were_ Slytherins.

"I'm not Granger, Blaise… _Thank God_" she murmured. "But I do have to tell you something regarding her."

"What is it?" he asked wondering what kind of trouble Hermione got herself into again.

"Blaise, we're friends…and as a friend, I wouldn't want to see you get hurt." she began, trying to sound as sincere as possible, praying he wouldn't see her true intentions.

"What do you mean 'get hurt'?" he asked, playing along.

"I mean…well I think…you should maybe keep a closer eye on your girlfriend."

"My girlfriend?"

"Hermione…" she responded. _'Hm, he shouldn't have to ask' _

"Yeah I know _who. _But why are you telling me this?" Blaise asked, unsure of where she was going with this.

"I think she's cheating on you." She spat.

Blaise was taken aback, but then simply answered, "No she isn't."

"I'm sorry to say but I really think she is."

"No she's not! Hermione would never cheat on me-" he stated, pretending to be upset "-that's not like her."

"The hell it isn't! She had no problem cheating with Draco on me!" she yelled; she hated how _everyone_ always thought Hermione was the victim. But, she shrugged it off and sighed, not wanting to go off on a tangent. "Anyway, Ithink she's getting too close with Draco."

"You think she's cheating on me with Draco? My best mate?" he asked pretending as if it were the most ridiculous notion ever.

"Yes I do. It's not that surprising…you know their history-"

"Everyone does. But that changes nothing."

Pansy sat back and rolled her eyes; Blaise saw this wasn't going anywhere.

"Look Pansy. They've been friends for a while. I would assume they'd be close." He reasoned.

"Going places without telling you… close?" she asked.

Blaise raised an eyebrow and hesitantly looked around the room. He was obviously the only one out of the two who did not notice that Draco and Hermione were gone. Not that this bothered him, but they didn't exactly pick the 'perfect time' to get together; their disappearance wasn't helping his argument at all.

"Maybe you'd want to think about it." She smirked.

"Thanks for the heads up, but I think you're overreacting."

"Whatever. Just, be careful Blaise…she's sneaky."

"Yes ma'am!" He put two fingers to his head and saluted her as she stood up and gave him a hug. _'And you say _Hermione's _sneaky.' _He thought.

Pansy turned her back and smirked as she walked towards the door. She then paused, looked over her shoulder and added "Oh yeah and Blaise? Go home." as she strutted out of the room.

Blaise fell back into the couch knowing Pansy didn't come to be a 'good friend' and certainly was not as concerned as she pretended. She only wanted him to assume Hermione was cheating on him so he'd get angry, and then help Pansy plot against "his girlfriend". _'Shit. This is not how I wanted to start my morning.'_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco and Hermione finished their coffee and leisurely walked down the street, continuing to enjoy being in each other's company. After a few more laughs, Hermione decided they needed to have the talk they were avoiding. There was no point in ignoring it anymore-it was inevitable.

"Draco, I'm sorry but I have to ask-" she started hesitantly.

"Why did I kiss you?" he smirked

"Well, yes." She answered nervously.

He laughed to himself _'Just like back in Hogwarts'_.

"Draco? Why did you?" she asked.

"Honestly love, I did it to shut you up." He confessed.

"Oh" Hermione looked down disappointedly at her feet and sat down on a bench.

"But then it turned into something I really wanted to do. It felt right." He said sincerely and sat down next to her.

"You did?" she smiled.

"Hermione, could you honestly…ever…even _think_ of a time I _didn't_ want to kiss you?"

"No. Not really" she looked up happily.

"Oh…I can." He joked.

"Draco!" She playfully hit him on the arm but was unable to pull it back. Draco had caught her wrist and slowly lowered her hand onto her lap, staring into her eyes. He lent her chin up with his other hand and gently kissed her. Both knew they didn't have to rush the kiss; it always turned into something else on its own. Once again, that familiar rush of emotions ran through their bodies and clouded their thoughts, but none mattered for the moment. Draco then pulled back about an inch from her face and just stared at her. He softly ran his thumb over her bottom lip as Hermione barely opened her eyes.

"God I must have been crazy…" he whispered.

"For what?" she whispered back

"For ever thinking that I could get rid of you."

"Did you _want_ to?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I love you." He responded as he leant back in for another loving kiss.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Right…right…everything seems to be in place. Very good…oh yes did the sleeping drought come in yet? No…well…alright call Mr. Smith and you _tell _him that I am usually a patient woman, but his tardiness on my orders is starting to wear that patience thin." Aleesa walked around her industry in Parris and threw commands left and right while reviewing the overall progress of her company. After everything was in order, she went into her office and tiredly plopped down in the chair at her desk. She turned around and faced her window overlooking the beautiful city, but slightly jumped when she heard feet land onto the floor roughly behind her. She knew someone had apparated into her office, but with her back turned to them, the 'who' was left uncertain. Most would have run or turned around to face the person, but Aleesa did nothing but sit there; she had to keep up appearances.

"Yes?" she asked calmly referring to who the visitor was.

"You're gonna love this." The person replied.

"What did you see?" Aleesa rolled her eyes and turned around to face Pansy sitting across from her.

"Draco and her were in the coffee shop earlier." She replied proudly.

"And…?"

"-_And_ they were together…."

"Anyone can just be _together_"

"Ugh! Aleesa what do you want from me?" Pansy asked annoyed. "Look at the facts! She ruined your wedding, we cornered her at dinner and the words 'I love draco' were practically _written _across her forehead! Then, every time you mention their relationship in front of her, she quickly tries to find some logical answer and rationalize everything… She lied to you for about a good _hour_ last night…and now, their going out together without her even telling Blaise! There is something wrong here!" Pansy finished her speech about three octaves higher than she started; so infuriated that she _still_ couldn't prove Hermione guilty.

"You have a point…but I have an idea." She replied calmly as if Pansy hadn't said a word.

"Yeah me too. You marry Draco tomorrow, move to Parris, and forget about Hermione."

"No it's not that easy." Pansy rolled her eyes and threw her head back. "I want to make sure he has no more feelings for this witch. I want her understand that, and experience the pain….But then of course she won't experience any pain if she wasn't really with him and was telling the truth-"she added as an afterthought.

"Which she's not." Pansy interrupted.

"You're too sure-" Aleesa continued

"And you're not? Lisa, did you ever wonder why she was never originally invited to you're wedding? I mean, Draco brought everyone he knew, everyone he liked, or disliked. If they were friends…why wasn't she there?" Pansy asked in a matter- of- fact way.

"The answer to that can only be found in my plan."

"You already had a plan. I did it, and you don't believe me."

"No but this time I'm going to use recourses.

"What kind of recourses?"

"The ones that can be found _right here._" She replied as she smirked, raised her arms and looked around the room, referring to her _empire. _Pansy just smiled and let her eyes respond in agreement.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione smiled out of the kiss and opened her eyes at Draco. He seemed to have a sort of a pout on his face as if his dad told him he couldn't have the latest broom.

"What'd you do that for?" he whined.

"Well let's see Draco, we're sitting on a park bench, at noon, and snogging in broad daylight." Hermione said embarrassed as she noticed random onlookers starting at their current positions.

"As opposed to what? Nighttime?" he asked confused.

"I don't know. I just think we shouldn't be doing this in public. I mean you're still an engaged man."

"I think that's going to change soon."

Hermione smiled, but once again reality hit her and she persisted on pushing the matter. "Well it did not change yet, Draco. Your wedding was all over the Daily Prophet…. _Everyone_ here knows about it…and if they saw me with you-"

"Then they could go take their big noses and shove it up their-"

"Draco…" She warned.

"Alright, alright. Let's go."

He held out his hand and as she took it, he lifted it up and placed a kiss on the back of her hand. She mouthed 'thank you' as they apparated back to Hermione's house. When they got there, Hermione went into the kitchen to check if any owls dropped off mail. She found a stack of envelopes and started shuffling through many letters and random junk mail when Draco entered the kitchen.

"I'm going to go take a shower. I'll be back in a while." He stuck his head in and then darted up the stairs.

"Towels are in my room." She replied indifferently still searching through the mail. She knew she didn't really _need_ to tell Draco where the towels were, he knew already. Showers at her place were once a regular occurrence for him not to long ago.

Draco stepped into the shower and let the hot water run all over his tense muscles. Once the steam water pattered against his neck he relaxed. He rolled his neck in circles and smiled to himself, happy that he got what he wanted again; Hermione. There was still the huge problem of Aleesa and his father, but at least he knew he still had her… she still hadn't completely left him after _everything._

Twenty minutes later he emerged from the shower and threw on some boxers, baggy shorts, and had rested the towel around his neck. He walked into the living room and saw Hermione sitting Indian style on the couch, watching some muggle show, and eating peanut butter out of the jar with her fingers.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a slightly disgusted way.

"Eating." She replied simply

"You call _that_ eating?"

"Yes!" she giggled. "It's fun. Try it-"

"No. I eat _my_ food with class." He replied snorting.

"What's next…are you going to throw a 'mudblood' in there too?"

"Maybe I should, it would be fitting." He joked. Hermione gasped in mock anger.

"_Excuse me?" _

"What are you gonna do about it?" he smirked

Hermione thought to herself and then tackled Draco; bring the peanut butter down with them. He fell of the ground with Hermione sitting on his chest and her knees were tucked under her against his sides. She evilly smiled as she scooped up a handful of peanut butter and smeared it all over his face.

"Woman you're killing me!" Draco cried.

Hermione just laughed as she daringly held her hand over his head.

"I swear Hermione… don't you dare. I just washed my HAI-AHHHHH!" Draco screamed as she massaged a big glop of peanut better (extra chunky) into his hair. She threw down the jar and ran up the stairs as fast as she could, but her excessive laugher was holding her back. Draco ran after her, seized her by the waist, and carried her to the shower. He quickly sat her down in it, holding her with his right arm while turning the shower on with the left. Hermione screamed as the cold water quickly drenched her body. To add insult to injury, Draco had taken the jar with him, and smeared any leftovers into her hair.

After they calmed down from much struggling and laughter, Draco sat with his back against the tub and positioned Hermione in between his legs; her back resting on his chest.

"I can't believe I just played in peanut butter…" Draco said quietly.

"I'm sorry Draco. I know you just finished your shower but I couldn't resist-" she sighed.

"…and it was _actually _much fun." He continued. Hermione looked up at him and saw a smile creep across his face. They sat in silence for a while until Draco noticed something was bothering Hermione _again._

"Okay…I'm listening."

"What?" she asked, being shaken out of her thoughts.

"There is something obviously bothering you…and knowing you, you were either going to tell me, beat around the bush with pointless questions until I asked you-"

"_Or _I just wouldn't mention it at all." She interrupted.

"Yes you would." He smirked knowing her a lot more than what she gave him credit for.

She sighed, "It's just…Ale-"

"I know Hermione."

"No I don't think you do Draco." She said turning around to face him. "We're doing this, and it's so right. I mean, we we're engaged, and in love. But, _you're still getting married_…. To someone _else_…And that is what makes it wrong."

"Then that's what's going to have to change."

"You say that now-"

"And I mean that." He said sternly. He got out of the shower and started to disrobe.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking a shower. And then I'm going to go talk to Aleesa."

Hermione's eyes light up, "Really?"

"Really." He confirmed.

"Right now?"

"Right now."

Hermione smiled and got out of the tub too. She gave him a sweet kiss and said "I love you Draco." Before walking out of the room.

It was now around 5 in the evening and Hermione was napping on the couch. Minutes later Draco emerged from the shower for the second time, but new circumstances meant new attire. He was wearing black slacks, a black sweater with a white button down shirt underneath so that only the collar was showing. This was the dinner attire he was wearing in preparation for his important meal with Aleesa. He was going to go to her office, take her out, and explain to her why they couldn't get married. It was all planned to go smoothly, but he forgot to consider how Aleesa would take it.

He saw Hermione sleeping on the couch and instead of waking her he sketched a note and left it on the coffee table saying:

_Hermione,_

_Went to talk to Aleesa. Don't worry, it'll be fine. I'll try to be back around ten. Don't wait up._

_Love you, Draco_

Draco then kissed her cheek lightly before apparating to Aleesa's.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aleesa sat in her office, waiting patiently for Draco to arrive. She got his owl saying they had to meat urgently, and she had a feeling why. She grinned evilly to herself as he apparated on the other side of her desk.

"Hello Aleesa." Draco smiled nervously and gave a quick kiss on her cheek. Aleesa merely sat there and watched him intently.

"Are you ready?"

After a moment of pausing, she smiled deviously and answered "Yes."

All of the sudden, the blinds fell down and the door closed quietly. The whole room went dark and silent; the loudest thing being his heartbeat. Draco became extremely nervous not knowing what was happening in the darkness. He felt his way around the room and sat in a chair by the door. He hadn't heard Aleesa get up from her chair, so he assumed she hadn't left he room. "What's going on Aleesa?" he called out. With no reply he reached over in his pocket to grab his wand, but was stopped by a small prick in his left arm. _'What the hell…?' _ Soon, he forgot about the small pain because he started to loose all feeling in that arm. His body began to feel numb and his eyelids became increasingly heavy. He heard a faint "Lumos" and looked for the source of the light, trying to fight the urge of sleep encompassing him. Draco saw the light illuminate the outline of another woman for a second, before all went dark.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione tiredly looked at the clock that read 8:45 p.m., and decided that she wanted to get a long sleep tonight. She placed down a book she was reading, turned off the light, and headed to the stairs. As she put her left arm on the railing, a knock at the door halted her. "Who is it?" she asked.

"It's Blaise, open up."

Hermione walked over to the door and unlocked it, letting Blaise in.

"How are you?" she asked tiredly.

"I'm okay. How's everything with Draco?"

"It's fine. He's talking to Aleesa right now." She said reassuringly.

"Wow, I guess you didn't need that much time after all."

"Nope, not when you're in love." She smiled.

"I came to tell you that Pansy hasn't let up yet. In fact, she came to me trying to convince me you were cheating."

"Great. She never quits, does she?"

"No but we're doing pretty good so far-."

Unexpectedly, there was another knock at the door. Blaise looked through the window and saw that it was Draco. "It's Draco. I'll be leaving soon, but I'm gonna make a sandwich first."

"Sure Blaise." She giggled.

As Blaise disappeared into the next room over, Hermione opened the door for Draco.

"You're back early." She smiled as she sat on the couch.

"I am?" he asked unsure.

"Well you said you'd be back around 10. But it's not like I'm complaining that you're here." Hermione stated.

"Yeah I'll bet." He said under his throat.

"So, how did dinner go?"

"Dinner?"

"With Aleesa…" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"It was fine."

"So…is it over?"

"Is what over?"

"You and Aleesa."

"Is it supposed to be?" he asked curiously.

"Draco what's the matter with you? We just talked about this earlier." She asked annoyed.

"Yes I know. I'm just making sure if I got this. I broke up with Aleesa for you, correct?"

"…_Yes… _Why else would you?"

"I don't know _what _I was thinking earlier, but Aleesa made me realize she's the right person for me. I wasted time with you 7 years ago, and the same goes for any other time we were together after that." He added as an afterthought.

Hermione was very confused now, and the words shocked her. It looked like she was about to cry, but couldn't.

"So, everything we said this morning-"

"Was a lie." He replied harshly.

"Draco I don't know what has gotten into you but you're acting strange. You should think about everything you just said and realize you're not making sense-" she stated hurt.

Draco took her hands into his and said "Hermione, I know you still love me…but the feelings _aren't_ mutual. I just used you today because Aleesa left, I'm sorry."

Hermione snatched her hands away from his and slapped him clear across the face. "GET. OUT." She warned "NOW."

Draco looked as if he was going to hit her back, but just took a breath and left. Hermione's head fell into her hands and she breathed deeply. Blaise ran into the room and hugged her. "I don't know what the _hell_ that was all about but it wasn't Draco."

"What to you mean?" she asked with tear-stained eyes.

"I'll be right back." He said not looking at her, but at the door where Draco just left. Blaise ran out after him and tried to get his attention. "Draco!" Draco's pace quickened into a sprint and ran into some dark alley between two stone buildings. When Blaise reached him, it was no longer Draco, but Pansy who was drowning in Draco's clothes.

Blaise tried to pick up his jaw that he knew had fallen, and tried to formulate a question.

"That…it….was you?" he asked stunned.

"HAHA! That was great!" Pansy replied in a fit of laugher.

"What were you doing?"

"I got it! I have proof Blaise. See, I _told_ you she was cheating" she said in a triumphant voice, "and it looks as if Draco hasn't been to honest either."

'_Shit'_ Blaise's thoughts were interrupted once again by Pansy. "I am a genius, I know, I know. Actually, I have to give the credit to Aleesa-"

"Aleesa?"

"Yes, she came up with the idea. Thank God her empire is an assorted potions manufacturing company. She said they'd help people for cosmetic purposes, but obviously they are useful for other things too. She's got every kind imaginable, and they're all ample and ready whenever needed."

"Of course, how could I be so _stupid_" he said, not meaning to say it out loud. _'I totally forgot she had all those potions. The Polyjuice Potion, classic._

"That's okay Blaise. We thought of it for you. Now you know that dirty mudblood is cheating on you. And she slapped me too! Which I guess is understandable. " Pansy looked at Blaise's face and misinterpreted his reaction of confusion and worry as a look of betrayal. "Hey, why don't you come back with me to Aleesa's office, and you can give Draco a piece of your mind. It'll make you feel better."

"I'd rather stay here." He said quietly, trying to get out of this in any means necessary.

"Yes, I understand you'd want to yell at Hermione also, but Aleesa has a proposition for you to consider first." Pansy smirked.

"Sure." He responded while he and Pansy apparated to Aleesa's office. _'Jusssst great.'_


	8. Double Agent

A/N- I can't tell you how awesome you guys are to me. Each review seriously makes me smile for a good 2 minutes! Lol. I love you guys so much cause you're encouragement keeps me writing! Good news: school is over in a week! Whoop Whoop! That means summer! YAY! And that also means that I'll have a lot more time to write…which means the chapters might be coming up quicker! What now! BUT…(yes there's always a but…) I will try to update next weekend…but I can't guarantee cause I have finals that whole _following_ week…and I might need that weekend to study. But maybe I'll decide to be a good girl and study this whole week and not procrastinate….nah!

But I will get that next chapter up soon. I promise! Much love to everyone : )

p.s- I hope everyone has seen the movie Cybil, or knows of it…because I don't want you to get confused when you read the reference to it later on. If you don't, just ask me. Okay, enough talking…enjoy!

p.s.s- wait I lied…more authors notes…yes its torture…I know. Just playing. I was going to reassure you all that you WILL find out what happened 'that night'. There will probably be a whole chapter dedicated to it in a flashback…or have someone tell the story idk…give me ideas on how you want to read it! I already know what it's going to say though. Or you all can let it be a surprise. Whatever you want—write it in a review! Or maybe you just don't care-which is cool too- cause I know I wouldn't care…as long as I found out what happened. Okay, now you all are probably really, really annoyed so here it goes…

Disclaimer- how many more times will I have to write this? I do not own HP! Power to J.K.R! yeah I'm…a dork : )

_Recap: _

"_Yes, I understand you'd want to yell at Hermione also, but Aleesa has a proposition for you to consider first." Pansy smirked._

"_Sure." He responded while he and Pansy apparated to Aleesa's office. 'Jusssst great_

**Chapter 8- Double Agent**

Draco awoke an hour later sprawled out across a couch in Aleesa's office. Slowly opening his eyes, he surveyed the room. On his right, he saw Aleesa doing paperwork at her desk. On his left was a small table that had a warm cloth, aspirin, and a bottle of water neatly placed on it. Draco being slightly confused, sat up to question Aleesa, but felt a sharp throbbing pain between his eyebrows. He gently laid back down knowing his current position was making the pounding worse.

"Hey honey, are you okay?" Aleesa asked soothingly. She got up from her desk and knelt beside him, pushing his blonde strays out of his eyes and kissed his forehead.

"Sure, if you call not being able to open your eyes _okay_, then I'm bloody brilliant." He replied with his voice drenched in sarcasm.

Ignoring him, she replied, "Here. Take this." Draco blindly took the pills Aleesa gave him, swallowing them in a second. He felt some sort of a warm sensation travel throughout his body, and then, like a flash, both his migraine and the warm feeling were gone.

Draco sat up confused about his current location. He looked at Aleesa and jumped back, startled at her presence.

"What…what's going on?" he practically shouted.

"Draco. You came here last night and fell asleep on the couch." Aleesa explained, prepared for the questions.

"No…no that's not possible because I fell asleep at the chapel, and then I was just at Hermione's house." He quickly rambled on without thinking.

"You were where?" Aleesa asked insulted. "Tell me you weren't at her house."

"Okay I wasn't at-"

"But don't lie." She warned.

"Well…Blaise and I went over together for lunch." He lied.

"Hmm. Doesn't matter. You should get some sleep."

Aleesa got up and went back over behind her desk, continuing the paperwork.

Draco's eyes followed her back to her seat. Once he was certain that she wasn't going to move again, he dropped his defenses. Draco relaxed against the couch and closed his eyes, thinking darkness was going to help him remember. He tried recalling if he walked or apparated here. Well…he _tried_. Soon Draco became extremely frustrated at the fact he could not remember anything. So he started from the beginning…_ 'We had coffee, we kissed, we went to her house, I took a shower…and then… I apparated… here?' _he thought. _'No that's not right cause we got into that peanut butter fight…that was weird…but it was sexy…ha…but _then_ I took a shower…again… and then…nothing…I was just here. Damn I got to go ask Hermione…' _

"You seem deep in thought Draco." Aleesa said indifferently, not looking at him but still filling out the papers.

"I was just thinking-" he started.

"Don't do that, you might hurt yourself."

"Ha. Ha. I've never heard _that_ _one_ before." Draco snapped.

"Sweetheart I don't know _why_ you're all snippy. It's not _that _hard to comprehend." Draco was getting more annoyed by the second; he hated being talked to in such a condescending way. "You left Hermione's house this afternoon and came back to treat me to dinner."

"That's not true I didn't leave her house until-" _'Don't argue if you want to get out of here.' he thought _"…around 1." _'Dumb answer.'_

"Which is this afternoon." She replied obviously.

"Right."

Aleesa rolled her eyes. "Well do you want to proceed?" she asked, walking over to him.

"With…?"

"Dinner."

"No." _'Oops.' _ "I mean, I still feel slightly nauseas. And come to think of it, my arm is sore for some reason." Draco turned his head to search for the origin of the pain, but was distracted by Aleesa.

"Don't!" she yelled, looking worriedly at first but then quickly realized her frazzled state, and regained composure. "I mean, don't look at it."

"Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"Because it's bruised and ugly."

"Aleesa, I think I can handle a little discolored skin." He said turning his head. But before he got a chance to see it, Aleesa grabbed his face and slowly turned it back to her.

"I _said_, don't."

Draco started skeptically at her for a moment, then rolled his eyes and his head out of her grasp.

"I'm leaving." He said, now angered and standing up.

"No you're not." She said standing with him.

"Since when the _hell_ did you get to tell me what to do?"

"Since I owned you." She smirked,

She was out of line. This outraged Draco; _no one_ owned Draco Malfoy, especially not Aleesa Harris.

"What?" he asked through gritted teeth; now ignoring the pain in his arm and walking closer to her. As Draco progressed towards Aleesa, she continued stepping backward until he cornered her into a wall. Draco aggressively pressed his body against her, his eyes full of hate. Aleesa, not scared (or hid her emotions very well), just stared back at him.

"You heard me. I. own. you." She whispered.

"Says who?" he challenged.

"Me."

"How?" he moved, if possible, closer.

"I know your secret. And I'll kill her."

Draco suddenly felt scared. He knew Aleesa meant and _did _everything she said she would do. But he didn't show weakness. He couldn't loose Hermione again.

"You wouldn't dare."

"I already started the plan. I'm destroying her…piece by piece. Emotionally of course…but when I'm done, there will be nothing left. So technically, I'd be doing her a favor by just killing her now." She smiled and spoke so simply as if they were disusing where to go for dinner.

Draco's eyes got wider with each passing threat. _History was repeating itself in a different form. 'This can't be happening.' _Draco thought. In a second, his rage and terror got the better of him as he raised his hands to her neck.

"_Shut up_" he warned. "Shut up right now or you won't be _able_ to hurt her."

"You can't…stop me" she whispered, still slightly smiling.

"You don't have the guts-"

"No? _Watch me_"

"I'll kill _you_." His whispers barely audible. Aleesa was trying not to collapse from the deprivation of oxygen.

Draco started into her eyes for a second longer and said "The wedding… is off." Before he pushed her away from him.

Aleesa fell to the ground on her hands and knees breathing rapidly and gently rubbing her neck. After a few moments, she threw her hair over her shoulder and quietly said, "No it's not."

"Excuse me?" Draco asked, disbelieving his own ears.

"If it's over then I'm _going to Lucius_." She said, getting her confidence back.

"You fucking bitch." Draco spat before quickly apparating to Hermione.

Aleesa breathed deeply and laid down on the floor. She got a second's peace to try and regularly breathe again before she lazily sat up when her telephone rang. Aleesa slowly walked over to it.

"Ms. Harris speaking." She said answering the phone.

A receptionist who sounded very anxious when talking to 'the boss' answered, "Oh hello Aleesa…I mean Ms. Harris…well actually I guess I'd be _Mrs. Malfoy_ right?"

"Kristin…what do you need?"

"Oh, oh, oh, right…there is a young woman and young man here named Pansy and Blaise here to see you."

"Send them in."

Aleesa heard a faint "She will see you now" as Kristin hung up the phone. A second later came Pansy ushering in Blaise.

"Hey Lesa." Pansy smiled.

"Hello." She answered as she sat formally behind her desk.

"How are you both?"

"Oh I'm fine. _Everything_ went according to plan. But poor Blaise here is heart broken. Right Blaise?" Pansy replied looking from Aleesa to Blaise.

"Right." He answered. Blaise was still confused as ever, though he tried to sort things out on his way there. Apparently, Aleesa had Pansy take the Polyjuice potion to transform into Draco. Then 'Draco' told Hermione it was over, and went back to the alleyway to transform. Pansy must have known Blaise would follow her, or else she would have never waited for him. But, she must have also _needed_ him to follow, but for what reason he didn't know.

"I told you to keep away from her. She causes nothing but trouble and now you're the one in pain. But, we all make mistakes."

"Yes Pansy you're right. Blaise, do sit down." Blaise sat down in the chair right in front of her desk and Pansy sat in the one alongside him.

"Now, Blaise. I know we're not the best of friends, but both of _our_ best friends have been the worst." Aleesa started.

Blaise thought in his head _'We're not the best of friends…but _our_ best friends…have been… the worst? Whatever.' _"Right." He agreed

"And-"

"Wait. Hermione's not you're best friend."

"Hm. You're smarter than you look." She said.

'_I knew I hated this bitch'._

"Getting back on point-" Aleesa continued, "Both your love and your _best friend_ betrayed you." She said putting emphasis on the words 'best friend'. "You can no longer trust them. They no longer care about you, nor your feelings. You have _no one…_but us." She finished her last sentence powerfully, yet simply. She would have sounded very persuasive if this was a _real _relationship he just fell out of, but it wasn't. Still, Blaise decided to act interested and paid attention; he wanted to make her think her words were affecting him.

"So, you should know, as a Slytherin, that there is nothing sweeter than trickery, deception, and revenge. Since you got dealt two of the three, we're working on one…revenge. You can help yourself by helping us. See, I'm supposed to marry Draco and I'll be honest with you, it is no longer out of love. The reasons you may ask? Well, that is my business. But you, you still love her. To make that worst, you lost her to someone you'd probably risk your life for. That hurts, and I know the feeling. But, why not repay her back? Draco and I are still wedded so this is all for you. Give her back the hell she just put you through in a few short hours. Help us Blaise, and we'll help you. You deserve it."

Blaise was speechless…though he wasn't considering helping her, it _was_ interesting. And God knows the access to her plans would help them be ready for her.

"What if I say no?" he wondered.

"Then we'll force you."

"Well! I guess that limited my choices down to…uh, well probably around nothing." He sarcastically responded.

"This is no time for jokes. Are you in or not?"

"Sure." _'This can help us.'_

"Good, you'll be our double agent."

'_Wait, what?' _"Double agent?"

"Yes. See the way it works is, you'll be spending a lot more time with us. Still, you're going to go back to them, tell them you forgive them and know that they were meant to be and blah, blah, blah. But, Hermione and Draco are going to start to wonder why you're always with us, _the enemies_. You are to tell them that you're trying to help them end this wedding that is scheduled to be in a month. You'll give them a lot of information to make it look like you're really helping them…_fake_ information. But, in truth you'll be working for us."

"I'm not you're little pet. I'm not doing everything _you_ say."

"I know Blaise. Don't worry, we'll be working hard too. But, this is the perfect job for you."

'_This is easy. I'll just do the opposite of what she just said.' _Blaise smirked, but almost instinctively as if Aleesa read his mind, she continued, "And by the way. We'll be putting this on you to make sure you don't betray us." Aleesa held up a circular object that looked like a gold bracelet. "This charmed bracelet records _everything _you say, do, and even write. It also can play back the events that it recorded if the right spells are applied."

''_Shit' _he thought.

"I'm not wearing it, you'll just have to trust- what the hell?"

Blaise looked down at his left arm because he felt something tighten around his wrist. Surprised, he found the bracelet already on him. He looked down at Pansy who was sitting on the floor right beneath his left arm; it was hanging over the side of the arm rest. She smirked, stood up, and sat back down in her chair. Blaise looked disbelievingly at her and then to Aleesa who smiled, pointed to the bracelet she was holding and said "This is an extra."

"Blaise, go home, sleep on it, and be back here tomorrow at noon." Pansy said.

Blaise stood up one last time, trying to gather all that just happened. He took one last look at Pansy and sneered "You sneaky little-"

"Slytherin." She smiled.

"Can we _please_ stop making all these god damned school house references!" Blaise yelled as he stomped out of the office.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

While Draco was unaware of the deceptions being plotted, he arrived at Hermione's house, trying to find some answers. He called her name repeatedly but she never answered. _'Must be asleep. I'll talk to her tomorrow then.' _Draco stepped into her bedroom and found her balled up on one side of the bed, snuggled under the covers. He lifted up the bed sheet on the other side and slid in right next to her. He encircled her waist with his arms and pulled her closer to him. As he was just about to close his eyes, Hermione's hands forcefully pushed Draco's arms off of her. He sat up and bed and looked quizzically at her. She scooted closer to the edge of the bed and wrapped her arms around her pillow.

"What are you doing?" he asked annoyed.

"Don't touch me." She answered, her eyes still closed.

"I don't need this." He said more to himself than to her.

"Good, the couch is nice and welcoming."

'_What the hell is _her_ problem now!'_ Draco threw the covers off of him and walked to the door to go down the stairs. He then stopped against his better judgment and walked back over to her.

"You're_ supposed_ to stop me you know!" He shouted.

"I _know_ you did not just raise you're voice at me. You expect me to be comfortable with you after what you said!" she shouted back, still lying down.

"Woman! You are driving me crazy-"

"ME?" Hermione sat up in bed, fully angry. He could not just reject her and then expect her to be in the mood to do whatever he pleases. "YOU'RE the one driving ME crazy! You say all these things about changing your mind and being with her! And now you're back! What, did Aleesa not want you after she found out you were with _me_?"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"

"Great! Now you're acting like Cybil, Mr. split personality-"

"WHO THE HELL IS CYBIL!"

"STOP YELLING AT ME! You have no _right_ to yell at me! I told you before to get out and I meant it! Don't make me slap you again!"

"OH, you're going to result to hitting me like you did when we were 13!"

"NO, I'm going to result to hitting you like I did an hour ago!"

"WELL I-" Draco stopped yelling and thought for a second. _'An hour ago?'_ "Wait. Hermione, listen to me. You're probably mad-"

"Mad? Draco I'm-"

"Outraged, I know. But, you said you hit me an hour ago. I don't remember that."

"OH now he's crazy AND has amnesia…_perfect._" She shouted sarcastically out loud to herself.

"Hermione! Please! I'm honestly telling you I don't remember that! I remember taking a shower after our peanut butter thing, and next thing I know, I'm in Aleesa's office and my arm is throb-…_my arm._" Draco looked down at his arm and found a small hole in his forearm. "Look Hermione. She did something. I'm not sure what but I think she drugged me."

Hermione stared at him intently as he came over to show her his arm. She looked down and did in fact see a small hole. She looked back up to Draco but still couldn't put the pieces together.

"Then we had a big argument, I told her the wedding was off-"

"What? I thought you said she was _the one_."

"The one? Yeah the one to make me want to jump off the church's roof top." Draco laughed at the corniness at his joke. Though he noticed he was the _only_ one laughing; Hermione was sitting Indian style on the bed deep in thought, looking at the wall.

"You came back tonight Draco. You were acting strange, you said it was over, that the 7 years we spent together were nothing-"

"What? Hermione you _know_ I'd never say that." He said, slightly insulted at the fact she thought he would think that.

"-You then said that the time we spent 7 years ago meant nothing. But…then you proceeded to say 'and the same goes for _anytime we were together after that.'_ But knowing you, you would have said our_ engagement_ instead of _anytime after that_! See at first I thought you said that because you didn't want Blaise to hear, but you came in after him! There's no way you would have known he was in there! Draco it wasn't you!" Hermione practically shouted for joy as she pounced on top of Draco and adorned him with kisses.

"Glad you think so love. Of course if you actually _listened_ that would have been sorted out a while ago." He smiled and kissed her back. After a few minutes of snogging on the bed, Draco stopped, remembering one thing.

"Hermione, I hate to stop this but I have to ask. Where is Blaise?"

Hermione sat up worried. "You don't know? I thought he was with you. He went out running after 'you' left."

"He did?"

"Yes."

"Shit."


	9. That Night

A/N- Hey everyone! Doesn't it feel like summer! Well it does over here on the east coast…soooo excited! Anyways- thanks again to all the fantastic reviews! Hugs goes out to everyone who takes the time to read and review : )…and to answer a review- I do think I'll put Harry and Ron in here…I just haven't found a place to put them in yet. But they might come later in the story. Okay so, drum roll please….bum bum bum bum (or however a drum roll sounds) bum bum bum BUM! Here is the chapter you've all been waiting for! When you find out what happened "that night" (hence...the title.) Actually, to be honest I didn't know what to call this, so I realized that whenever people asked if they would read about this soon…they'd address it as "that night". So, thanks for the inspiration! I was going to wait for a little while longer…but I decided to not be mean. So…enjoy- and please review if you liked it! xo

Disclaimer- Nope- don't own it!

Last time: _"Hermione, I hate to stop this but I have to ask. Where is Blaise?"_

_Hermione sat up worried. "You don't know? I thought he was with you. He went out running after 'you' left."_

"_He did?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Shit."_

**Chapter 9- That night**

Draco realized, when kissing Hermione, that he hadn't heard from Blaise all day. They had left him in the morning to get coffee, but that was the last time he saw him. Hermione said she was with him about an hour ago before he chased Pansy down the street. But, surely he would have came back by now. Something wasn't right.

Draco slid off the bed and looked like he was getting ready to leave. He put his shoes back on, grabbed a jacket off the floor, and started looking for his wand. Hermione, slightly confused, sat on the edge of the bed with her feet dangling over the side.

"Why? What's wrong?" she asked watching him walk around hurriedly.

"If he's not here, then he's with Aleesa." He answered fast, still in frantic search of his wand.

"Oh no…" She said quietly, brow furrowed. Hermione looked up at Draco and became annoyed he was running around so anxiously; it made her nervous. "But Blaise has his wand, he can take care of himself, it's just Aleesa." She said, reassuring herself.

Draco stopped for a moment and looked at her slowly, "_Just…_Aleesa?"

"What's the worst she could do?"

"You have no idea. She's a twisted one." He replied and went back to checking under the bed and in the drawers.

"If you knew that then why were you going to marry her?"

"Hermione this _isn't_ the time….and I didn't have a choice in the matter." He said now thoroughly frustrated by the disappearance of his wand _and_ now her nagging. It also didn't help at the thought of his best mate being eaten alive right now.

"But you still fell in love with the "twisted" one" She pursued, using her fingers as quotation marks around the work twisted.

"Hermione…please" Draco said through gritted teeth. "I need to go out and find Blaise."

Hermione quieted down. Yes, she knew he truly loved her, but after Pansy said those things to her, it got her thinking just how much. _'We'll discuss this later'._

"FUCK!"

"Draco…"

"Where the hell is it?"

"Is what?"

"My wand!"

"Oh. It's on the sink in the bathroom." She exclaimed calmly.

"Hermione!" He threw his hands in the air and shouted incredulously at the fact she didn't tell him sooner.

"How was I supposed to know what you were looking for?" Hermione decided not to raise her voice. She figured he was just stressed because he was worried about Blaise. As was she, but he was doing enough yelling for the both of them. Besides, she did enough shouting a few minutes ago.

"I- …right." He left the room and jogged to the bathroom. Looking at the sink he found his wand and went back to the bedroom. He placed a kiss on her temple and put his jacket on.

"I'm going to get Blaise. I'll be right back."

"Draco, I'm sure he's fine. He's probably on his way here right now." Trying her efforts to calm him down…

"You can never be to sure."

Hermione found Draco's behavior peculiar this night. It was almost as if they switched places; _she _was usually the stressful one while he was calm and collected. _'Something happened with him and Aleesa that he's not telling me.' _She thought.

Ignoring her thoughts, she followed Draco who had turned and jogged down the stairs. As he opened the door they both stopped, surprised to find Blaise staring back at them. Hermione and Draco would've probably laughed at the irony if it was any other time.

"Hey Blaise, come on in." Draco welcomed coolly, acting like he wasn't about to run off and save the day.

"Thanks."

The three walked in silence through the living room and into a dining area, each taking a seat at the wooden table.

"So…is everything okay here?" Blaise started.

"With…?" Draco asked

"Oh! Between me and Draco? Yes, everything's fine. I thought about what happened and it eventually made sense. See, you had left and said that you didn't think that, well whoever "Draco" was, _wasn't _really him. And when I thought about it, I didn't think it was him either. Then when he came back, he sincerely did not remember me slapping him, so I figured it was some memory charm. But once he showed me his arm, I knew she used something less powerful that had just made him unconscious for a while. It was pretty simple really." Hermione finished her speech proudly and looked at Draco. He half smiled at her and turned to Blaise.

"So, what really happened?"

"Everything that Hermione said. I heard your conversation through the door and knew it wasn't you after "you" told her that Aleesa was the right choice. So, I waited till you left, followed you, or should I say her-"

"Don't tell me it was Pansy."

"Sorry mate, it was. So, I followed her out and found her just after she transformed back."

"And then?"

Blaise quickly eyed his arm and then back to Draco. It was such an unnoticeable gesture that neither would have seen it if they weren't looking directly at him.

"And then I went back home to shower." He answered simply.

"Well how-" Draco started doubtfully.

"I know I know, it's hard for you two to believe that I'm taking this so easily. But, I've thought about it, and I think you two should be together. You've had such a long history, and many more memories that Hermione and I could ever have. So, I'm letting her go."

Now Draco was really confused. He was about to ask Blaise on how he dealt with the situation, but Blaise went off on a whole new subject. And there was no one here to pretend for…so why was he? It was almost as if Blaise knew what Draco was going to ask, but wouldn't allow him. Draco, who was sitting at the head of the table, looked to his left to try and find some help from Hermione. Hermione just sat there with her brow furrowed, and she was biting her bottom lip slightly, deep in thought. He then looked back over to Blaise with a complicated expression on his face. It was as if he was trying to convey something, without drawing to much attention to him. He seemed as if he had to say something dire, but hoped Hermione would figure it out. Just then, the light above them started to flicker, and shortly died. Draco was about to get up and replace it, but Blaise quickly jumped up before him. _'Perfect opportunity to show her.' _ Blaise reached his left arm up to untwist the blown light bulb. But when he did, his jacket sleeve got tugged down a bit, revealing his gold bracelet. Hermione broke out of her daze when Blaise stood up, gasping from realization when she saw it. _'Brilliant.' _ He thought.

"Um- Draco! Come help me find a replacement for that bulb."

"But, Hermione, we're wizards. We can-"

"Draco! Don't argue. You know how my house has muggle things, and I forgot where I put them." Hermione widened her eyes real quick at him, and walked up the stairs with Draco following suit. She pulled him into her bedroom and cast silencing charms around the room.

"Okay can you _please_ tell me what's going on here?" Draco asked aggravated.

"Draco, did you see the bracelet?"

"What bracelet?"

"The one on his arm!"

"No."

"Well that bracelet is the reason for his odd behavior tonight. If I'm correct, I believe that the bracelet has a _proferre actio _charm."

"I've never heard of that."

"Very few have. It's only in one book in the restricted section at Hogwarts's library."

"Of course." Draco answered sarcastically.

Ignoring him, she continued, "The_ proferre actio_ is a serious charm that controls the mind and body."

"_Controls?_"

"Well, sort of. The person under the spell can do whatever they please, but the person who placed them under it can review whatever they did. And if that person is powerful and determined to gain something, it's not good."

"Do you know how to get it off?"

"Yes. But I cannot deactivate it. Only Aleesa can do that."

"That doesn't matter. We just need to get rid of it,"

"Draco that might not work. I think we should just leave it alone until I do a little more research."

"Hermione, trust me."

Draco's eyes searched hers for agreement. She sighed, "Fine."

The two walked back downstairs and sat back down with Blaise.

"So, where's the light bulb?"

"Blaise give me your arm."

Blaise's arm shot across the table as he looked at Draco for some explanation. Draco only stared at Hermione who was saying some counter curse with an extra incantation to get it off. Blaise turned back to Hermione when he heard a 'click' and felt the air hit his wrist. Hermione put away her wand and picked up the bracelet. Draco and Blaise both sighed from relief as Blaise rubbed his wrist.

"Thank God that thing is off." Blaise said relieved.

"Forget God. You better thank Hermione or your ass would've still been under watch."

"Yeah. Thanks Hermione."

"Sure." She smiled halfheartedly.

"Hermione, its fine. I'll get rid of it later, I promise." She smiled at him. Turning his attention back to Blaise, "So, how'd you get into this mess in the first place?"

"Well, I was with Pansy and Aleesa tonight and was made a proposition. I was supposed to use this bracelet to get information about you two….I don't know what she could possibly learn except that you two are together again-"

"She wanted information for Lucius." Draco cut him off. Hermione's head snapped into Draco's direction when she heard _his _name.

"Why would she want to help Lucius?" Blaise asked bemused.

"They both want to get rid of Hermione. He knows Hermione's back, and he got Aleesa to help him. And I guess, she chose to work through you and Pansy."

"But what will she get out of it?"

"It's Lucius. He'll give her anything she wants."

"Isn't in marrying you enough money?" Blaise said without thinking, but immediately took it back after seeing both their faces. "That….didn't come out like it was supposed too."

"Yeah well, you would think so. But it's not enough." He said ignoring his last comment.

"But what else would he want from Hermione? It's not like she's marrying you."

"Still. Hermione is doing exactly what he told her not to."

"What do you mean?"

"Draco…I don't think you should continue." Hermione cut in. The two men completely forgot she was sitting there for a moment, so they did not see her start tearing up.

"I'm sorry love." Draco got up and walked over to Hermione and stared kissing her gently. Blaise getting bored cleared his throat. The two broke away and Draco pulled up a chair next to hers, fingers still entwined. Now they were staring back across the table at Blaise.

"Do you mind if we-"

"It's fine Blaise. I'll be alright."

"Okay. So, continue."

"Right, like I was saying, Lucius told Hermione to stay far away. And she did for a while, but I went after her. We were together for two more years, and engaged." Blaise's mouth dropped open.

"What! You never said anything!"

"Yea for her safety. I know you would never tell, but it was dangerous for even one person to know."

"And he never found out or asked you?"

"Hey. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him."

"But, how did he find out in the first place?" Blaise said, still a little unsure.

"Well that part is still unanswered."

Blaise looked at him, eyes saying '…and?'

"It's a long story." Draco said almost apologetically. He couldn't make Hermione relive it, but she wanted Blaise to know.

"Well then maybe you should start from the beginning." Hermione said quietly.

Draco looked into her eyes, waiting to see if she was okay with him continuing. It's wasn't really as if _he_ wanted to relive the worst night of his life either. But, she expressed no signs of stopping and Blaise's interest was thoroughly peaked. Draco closed his eyes, kissed Hermione's forehead, and started….

"Well, it happened during May of our 7th year…"

_FLASHBACK_

_All the students at Hogwarts were getting restless in their classes for it was towards the end of May, and school was to be let out in three weeks. The seventh years were exceptionally busy doing last minute N.E.W.T.S. studying, few college applications, and of course, Graduation. Thankful for the weekends, the students took a break from their busy schedules. The Head Boy and Girl were in their common room one Saturday evening, while the rest of the students were at Hogsmeade._

"_Draco get off!" Hermione said playfully who was being attacked by Draco on the couch. He had just finished kissing her and was now tackling her neck. "I have to study!"_

"_Okay fine. If that's what you really want." He whispered in her ear, and then lightly nibbled on it before he got off. _

"_No I was just kidding!" She said, pulling him back down._

"_I know." He smirked and then kissed her passionately once more._

_After minutes of snogging on the couch, Hermione released her self for air. Draco, somewhat disappointed, decided to ask her now before he forgot._

"_Hermione, do you want to go somewhere?"_

"_Like...Hogsmeade?"_

"_No. Everyone's there."_

"_So you want to be somewhere alone?" she asked seductively._

"_Maybe." He smirked back._

"_Were alone right now."_

"_No but I want to take you somewhere else."_

_She gave up and asked girlishly "Okay, where Draco?"_

"_My house." He answered simply._

_Her face dropped. "Your house?"_

"_Yes _my_ house."_

"_Draco I'm not sure. Your father-"_

"_Won't be there. He's never home."_

"_Well…what about your mother?"_

"_She isn't either. It'll be fine. Besides, I want to show you my room." He smirked, playing with the bottom hem of her shirt._

"_Draco, it's probably not very smart for me to go there. You never know what could happen. And what happens when Harry and Ron come back? If they're looking for me and I'm not here-"_

"_Then they'll come back later. They know you're with me."_

"_Exactly." She mumbled._

"_Hermione please? I don't beg, but this is really important."_

"_Why?"_

"_It's a surprise."_

"_What kind of surprise?"_

"_A big one."_

"_Will I _like_ this surprise?"_

"_You'll love it." _

"_Alright."_

"_Yes." Draco smiled while swooping her up, cradling her in his arms and apparated to Malfoy Manor._

_Apparating to his front door, he put Hermione down whose mouth now fell agape. She's never saw such a beautiful house before. She pushed open the huge black wooden doors and was now standing on a marble floor. To the left and right of her were many rooms, and straight ahead was a huge winding staircase that started on the floor and wrapped around the perimeter of the walls. _

"_Do you want a tour?" Draco snapped her out of that trance with his arm bent out._

"_I would love a tour." Hermione smiled and slid her arm through his as he led her up the stairs…_

_They went into many rooms, the library being her favorite, though all were extravagant. When finished, Draco led her into his sliver and green room telling her to open two doors while he went to his dresser. Hermione complied and opened the doors that led to a small outstretched balcony; it had a perfect view overlooking their grounds. She stepped out taking in the breeze passing by, and looked at the sky turning dark. Before she was about to go in, she felt a strong body press against her back gently. Draco put his hands over her eyes, so she couldn't see the surprise. Before he let go, he kissed her gently on the cheek and bent down to her ear,_

"_You know why I brought you here today? It's because I wanted to promise you something. Hermione, I love you, and I don't tell you that enough because I assume you know that. But I shouldn't. Because you never make me assume. You show me everyday, just how much you love me, and allow me to do the same. I've never trusted anyone as much as you, and that is why you have my whole heart. You're my best friend, and although were only 17, I've never been so sure about anyone else in my life. And I thank you for choosing me to be you're love."_

"_Draco.." Hermione whispered, feeling a tear escape from her eyes. Draco too felt this, and decided to let go. When she felt him release his grip, in front of her was a levitating box. She looked at Draco hopefully but timidly, while he only smiled in return. Hermione opened the box, and found nothing but a small silver band in it. It wasn't adorned with diamonds, and certainly was not an engagement ring._

"_Look inside."_

_Hermione took the ring out and looked on the inside of it. Inscribed in script was the words "With all my heart, I promise." Hermione smiled at the words and looked up to Draco for an explanation._

"_It's a promise ring. Now, I know those muggles have something like this promising their daughter to the father, which is…a bit…weird."_

_Hermione laughed at his misunderstanding, but ignored it. "Umm…something like that."_

"_But in the magical world, it's different. Or at least it is to me. See, we never talked about marriage, but I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, today, I promised myself to you, we don't have to get married yet."_

_Hermione could feel her eyes becoming heavy again with joy. She turned around and jumped on him, her hands behind his neck. Draco smiled but then added as an afterthought, "Oh, when we _do _get married, I'll get you another ring." Hermione laughed and slipped the ring on. After a few more hours of talking, snogging, and even watching a movie (Hermione and him apparated to a theater), Draco fell asleep. It wasn't on purpose, but they were lying on the bed in each other's arms, and he was tired. Hermione, not sleepy at all, decided she'd take another look at the library. She undid her self from his arms and crept out of the room. Realizing, she had no idea where she was going, she decided to go to the kitchens to find a house elf. She did in fact find one, and got directions to the library. Walking through the halls, there was the constant feeling of eyes watching her. Turning around every so often, she discovered no one, and told herself it was just her conscious. Hermione started to feel like she was walking for a while, and figured she made a wrong turn after being so panicky. Rolling her eyes and silently cursing herself, she turned around, only to bump into Lucius Malfoy. Hermione's eyes got wide in fear as he glared at her. He was wearing a dark robe, and stood about 6 inches taller than her. Lucius pushed her into his office, muffling her screams with his hand._

_He locked the door behind him and threw her on the floor. _

_Now silently crying she wished she wasn't so damn curious all the time. She reached in her pockets looking for her wand, but found it dangling in front of her in Lucius' fingers. _

"_Hermione Granger." Lucius dragged out her name spitefully._

_Hermione stood up shakily not saying anything, just glaring. _

"_Wise not to say anything mudblood, only speak when I command you." He looked at her again to see if she would go against his orders; she didn't. _

"_So, snooping around my house, no doubt?"_

_She didn't reply, and Lucius slammed down his hand on the table, "Answer Me!"_

_Jumping, Hermione replied. "No."_

"_Then, why are you here?"_

"_I came here with-"_

"_Draco? Don't make me laugh." He said mockingly "Draco wouldn't invite someone like _you _here_ _if I made him."_

"_Well he did it on his own." she said quietly._

"_Are you speaking condescendingly of my son?"_

"_No. I would never-"_

"_Good, you dirty mudblood."_

_Hermione turned her head away from him to not show him her tears. She was scared, and it was a weakness. _

"_Look at me mudblood…look at me!"_

_She didn't respond._

"_Crucio!"_

_Draco sat up violently after hearing a muffled scream. He looked to his right and then horror stuck him. He ran out of the room…_

_Hermione, now laying on the floor, looked up at Lucius whose mouth was sneering scornfully. _

"_Now, I know you are in some sort of relationship with my son, but I am warning you that it ends right now."_

"…_no" she whispered._

"_Crucio!" _

_Draco now sprinting down the halls to the source of the screams. _

"_I _wasn't_ finished. Mudblood, it is ending now. I cannot, no I _will_ no let my son, future heir and right hand man to our Lord, be in any relations with you. If you…love" he spat out the word as if it was the hardest thing to say "him, then you'll kept your distance. Since I cannot risk my son, I will punish him for his actions by first punishing you. I will kill your parents, family, and I guess this would be the perfect reason to kill Potter as well. And don't think mudblood that I don't know where your disgusting muggles live."_

"_You're disgusting." She said using her little strength left to spit on his shoe._

_Lucius Malfoy looked at his shoe and violently kicked her in the face. Hermione screamed once more and rolled over on her side. _

"_Ever do that again mudblood and I'll kill you right now. All it takes is two words."_

_Hermione's eye and cheek were surely bruising and she could taste the blood escaping from her mouth. She just laid there in pain, praying to God Draco would come._

"_But I couldn't do that…not yet. I'm using you as a display for Draco so he knows's what not to touch. And I swear, if you are brave enough, or stupid enough to defy me, I'll kill Draco as well." _

_Lucius took one last look at the 'pathetic being' and saw the silver on her left hand._

'I swear…if that's what I think it is…' _He violently went over to Hermione took the ring of, read it, and threw it down in front of her. _

" '_With all my love I promise.' Did Draco give this to you?" No answer "Answer me mudblood!" No answer "Crucio!" _

_Draco getting nearer to her, found the screams coming from Lucius' office. He stopped and felt his heart beating fast. "Oh my God."_

_Lucius started again slowly, saying these words as hurtful and with as much venom as he could muster, "Mudblood, you don't _deserve_ this ring. To be in this family, _I _have to accept you…that day will never come. But, if I ever…_ever_ see you with my son again, _that_ day will be your last." Lucius heard banging on the door and opened it, watching the look on his sons face go from horror, to sadness, and then to fury…_

"_You-"_

"_Watch yourself, Draco." And with that, Lucius was gone. _

_After an hour later, Hermione had been healed, physically. Draco performed many healing charms, and he even let her take some muggle contraption called "Advil". She persuaded him that it would make her feel better. They mainly sat in silence for the rest of the night, both scarred from the experience. Hermione kept reviewing what Lucius told her, but she decided against it. It took all her strength to convince herself they would work. She knew she'd be risking her families and friend's lives, but she figured if they kept quiet, no one would know. She loved him so much, that she would die for him._

_Draco was so embarrassed; it was so hard to look at her. He knew she didn't blame him, but he couldn't help but feel incredibly guilty thinking he never should had brought her here in the first place…never fell asleep… and should had got to her sooner. He was so ready to give her that ring that he became naïve. There was no way his parents wouldn't be home over the weekend. He wanted their relationship to work more than anything, but he couldn't see her get hurt for him ever again._

"_Hermione, we need to go back." He said quietly. "Can you apparate?"_

"_I…don't think so. I mean, I can walk and everything, but I'm really tired and don't feel to well." She answered not looking at him._

"_That's fine, we can use the portkey. It'll take us back."_

_Walking out into the gardens, it started to heavily rain. Draco held her close while walking her to the edge of their property. He held her hand and touched the portkey, and soon they were back on Hogwarts grounds. It was still raining, so Hermione wanted to get inside fast. Holding his hand, she turned to walk back up the castle but was pulled back by Draco. He turned her around to face him. _

"_What is it Draco?"_

"_Hermione…I…tonight was all my fault."_

"_Draco, I'll be fine."_

"_No, but I won't."_

"_What?"_

_Sadly sighing, he continued slowly "Hermione, if you died tonight, I would've…I don't know. Probably kill my father, and then kill myself. Point is…I wouldn't be able to live with you hurt and I'm left with a guilty conscious."_

"_But Draco-"_

"_No. Let me finish…As much as I love you…I think it would be better for you if we ended this."_

_Hermione felt her cheeks burning; all the blood was rushing to her face. "Wait…what?" her voice shook._

"_Hermione, you almost died tonight, because of me…"_

"_No it was your father…"_

"_It was me! I was so…stupid"_

"_Draco…don't do this. You don't mean it." She was crying now._

_Draco couldn't even look at her. All the pain she endured tonight, this had to be the most hurtful. Then he felt it. His cheek was stinging now; she had slapped him._

"_How the hell can you do this to me? To us! You call dumping me after _everything _love? Draco, he just threatened my life, my families life, and I'm still willing to try this! No one has to know!"_

"_Hermione! Just go. It's freezing. We'll talk about this tomorrow-"_

"_No! Draco did you not give me this ring!"_

"_Hermione…"_

"_No Draco! Didn't you give this to me tonight? Does it mean nothing to you!"_

"_How the fuck can you say that?"_

"_HOW CAN YOU DO THIS?"_

_It all went quiet again, except for the loud sound of the water viciously beating against the trees. _

_Hermione closed her eyes and gently kissed him on the cheek, barely letting her lips touch him. She then opened this left hand, placed the ring in his palm, and placed his fingers over it. She slowly bent over and kissed his knuckles, gracefully crying._

_She took one last look at him, and although the rain was all over his face, she could still see one tear fall from his eye. She turned around and slowly walked back to the castle. Draco stood there watching her walk back, and sat on the ground, letting the rain fall upon him._

_End Flashback…_

"…And that was that. You already know the rest."

Blaise looked at Draco and Hermione. Both looked a little sadder then when they had started, but it wasn't that major. He sighed deeply as he took in everything they just told him, sat back in his chair, crossed his arms across his chest and said, "…Wow…"


	10. Secrets Revealed

A/N- okay I'm gonna try something new this chapter. I know a lot of authors do this, but I haven't yet. It's just that I wanted to tell you guys more personally how much I love your reviews and encouragement ), so have fun! (p.s- sry if its squished…I didn't know how much room it would take up.) (p.s.s-just so everyone knows, I took the names from the reviews from the last chapter- so if your name isn't here- trust me, it's not personal, I love you all just the same, especially the reviewers who've been there since the beginning!)

Princess and the vampire- i'll update asap. I'm usually busy all week…but summer started so it'll hopefully go faster! I hope you like it! )

Sandiwandi-I'm so glad you like my fic. When I read your review, you actually gave me the idea to write the conversation of their life after "that night". I wasn't going to talk about it, but you changed my mind. So, thanks!)

Hotskittles- thank you! Your review make me smile. And btw, I love skittles, lol.)

DeeCohen- shh! Don't give it away! Lol, jk. I think you're one of the only people who picked up on that (or they just didn't say anything), but you'll see in this next chapter! And I agree, Hermione had to endure so much,..)

DracosHermione07- Thanks! Being called brilliant is certainly flattering, ). I'm really glad you enjoy this story and I hope you keep reading!

Amycharys- yes, the plot is getting interesting…many twists, lol. Glad you like the fic! )

Dmhg- haha. I don't know why but for some reason when I read this, it sounded like sarcasm (which it probably wasn't but it made me laugh). Anyways, glad you reviewed and like the fic!)

Degrassichick- hey again! Yea..it was kinda sad…well very sad, lol. Oh, and your friend Brandon saying "well duh" sounds exactly like someone I know, ha. But anyways- you should update too soon, I love walk away! Thanks for reviewing. )

AlanaKristyJenni-  glad you liked the fic. I thought it was sweet too…well except for the whole Lucius cruico part, lol.. thanks for reviewing!)

Jesska-14- yeah…draco was really selfish in this chapter though he claimed he was doing it for her safety. But, don't worry, he'll fix it all soon. I'm so glad you've kept reviewing my story, I look forward to them! Thanks )

HPfanatic53072- well I was really confused cause first I thought u didn't like the story..but then it made u cry! Lol. Well I'm glad that it did (not cause it made you cry but cause you really felt what I was writing about) and maybe its turning out better than u thought it would. I am glad you were honest and I hope you become a fan of this fic )

Curlyg2713- haha, I agree….and maybe she will take them all down!..well hopefully, lol. Omg u've been such an awesome reviewer for my fic, thanks!)

Wiccan-witch88-I'm glad u liked the chapter! And don't worry draco and Hermione will be together without any problems or mistakes in the end…well we hope..)

Redsox1175- g, there's nothing for me to say. I love u and thanks so much for supporting me wit this fic! And I love how you read _while _review..ha)

Theobnixous1 – let me just say how much I love you! Ha- okay I don't know you or anything, but from ur first review u called me a genius and I was like, omg, she's so awesome! I'm so glad you like this fic and keep reviewing it, it makes me so happy! You even told me happy (belated) birthday..lol, and yes it was good. (wow that was delayed) And yes- Lucius is very evil..and stupid,…but it'll work out….or will it! )

EAWCBM06- so glad u love it! thanks for reviewing it…hope u like the next chapter!)

xOxOkIsSmYaSsXoXo- haha- love the pen name. yeah the last chapter was sad, but it'll get better! You're one of my first reviewers and I thank you for that! So glad you like the fic )

DragonGirl81- ah ha- so you found out what happened. I felt like I tortured you all long enough, lol. Yea, that was a horrible night but it will clear up. I'm so glad you like this and that you keep reviewing! It makes me happy )

Nevah888- glad you like the fic especially this last chapter, I took me a while to make that flashback just how I wanted it. I liked the promise ring as well, but its sad she gave it back. Thanks for reviewing!)

Lilchickidy0six-yay! I'm so glad you like it! more will be coming soon and it'll only get better!)

Juicy-fruit for draco- haha, love the pen name. thanks so much for saying that. I thought I did pretty well on that chapter too, lol. Thanks so much for your constant reviews, they're awesome )

Deztine- haha, you're review made me laugh. I love how I was evil in one sentence and then good a few ones later. Jk. I didn't mean to make you cry! But I am so glad you're enjoying it. It was hard to make her give him the ring back, but hey, they're together again so something good must have happened right? Maybe…lol, anyways- thanks for reviewing )

Clairence Claire, I love you! I can't believe school is over! Anyway- thanks for reviewing my chapters from the start of everything )

Genious04- I actually never really put into perspective when I was gonna end this, but you gave me an idea so thanks! It's probably not going to keep going much longer, but it's gonna get good. So glad you love this fic and thanks for reviewing)

Daretodream322- I always look forward to reading your reviews, lol. That review was probably one of the most flattering one's I've ever received, and I thank you. I know that's probably not _entirely_ true, but I'm elated that you think so. You're definitely one of the people who really encourage me to keep writing, so that's awesome. Haha. Thanks for everything)

Act- yay! Finally alley! I felt so bad cause you were deprived of the net! What a horrible thing.. Thanks for supporting me from the beginning, and helping me out grammatically too. You're always looking out 4 me! )

Shaberry- haha, well..here's some more so I hope you enjoy it! thanks for reviewing this fic )

OutofTouch- I'm glad you think my fic is amazing! I try to update as quickly as I can, but I usually never take loner than 8 days. But I promise I'll try to go faster! Thanks for reviewing)

Isabelle Gibson- aww- thank you! That was really nice. I'm happy you love it, thank you so much for reviewing! )

The blonde Barbie- I'm sry andi! Don't hurt me! I promise I'll do better next time! Haha. ilu!

Okay, so I wanted to write to ALL of you, and I didn't want to exclude ppl, but since I would have had all shout outs and no room for a chapter, this is how I did it. But, each review makes me keep wanting to write more, so thanks guys :-D (note- if you want me to do this again, just tell me)

Real quick- to answer a question from suicidledesturbedperson- I usually update weekly, but now that I'm on summer break I hope it'll become more frequent.

I'm realllllllllllllllllllly sorry it took me like forever in 2 weeks to update. I felt horrible for making you all wait an extra week, but honestly, I had no idea what I wanted in to put in this chapter for the what felt like the _longest_ time. And if I posted this last week, I don't know _what _it would have said. lol…so please forgive me!

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter! Everything belongs to the rightful copyrighted owners….Jeeze, friggin _idiots! _ (Sry- Napoleon Dynamite moment there…)

Chapter 9-

"…_And that was that. You already know the rest."_

_Blaise looked at Draco and Hermione. Both looked a little sadder then when they had started, but it wasn't that major. He sighed deeply as he took in everything they just told him, sat back in his chair, crossed his arms across his chest and said, "…Wow…"_

**Chap. 10- Secrets revealed**

"Yeah." Draco said under his breath. He moved his chair closer to Hermione and placed his chin on her head as she rested against his chest.

Blaise studied the two and did not exactly know what to think at the moment. He couldn't fully believe everything Draco just said; well- he _believed_ it, but did not really _want_ to. It was horrible and he almost regretted asking them to elaborate further…. _almost._

"Wait? That's it?" Blaise asked, unsatisfied.

"What do you mean _that's it_? I just told you my most important secret and you say 'that's it'." Draco responded offended his best friend was still pulling for more information.

"I didn't mean it like _that_. I just meant, what happened after that? You can't just leave it there and then say 'oh by the way Blaise, we were engaged.'"

"Well there's not that much to tell there."

"But there _is_ something."

"Yes there's something but it's-"

"I'll tell it." Hermione interrupted. Draco rolled his eyes as she sat up, propped her fists under her chin and rested her arms on the table.

"Well after that night, Draco and I didn't talk for the rest of the year. It was hard, I mean we _did_ live together, but we avoided each other. It was almost like we broke up _and _moved out. I was always in Ginny's dorm room and whenever I wasn't, I was studying for the exams."

"Yeah I remember that. I never got a chance to talk to you cause I could never find you." Blaise realized.

Hermione half smiled apologetically and continued. "So after we graduated, we were off. I started working for the Ministry trying to pursue S.P.E.W for a while, but, you can see how far_ that _went."

Blaise smirked; he never even heard of S.P.E.W, so apparently it didn't last long.

"Since no progress was being made in that I pulled away from it and settled for a good job working in a high department in the Ministry."

Judging from Blaise's cocked eyebrow, she added, "It complicated. It deals with finding medical advances using rare potions and sorts. Anyway, I was still with Harry and Ron all the time. Well…not so much Harry because he traveled with his Quiddich team a lot. Still, time was passing and before I knew it, two years escaped me."

"Did you ever date?" Blaise asked.

"Hardly."

"And you?" Blaise asked in Draco's direction, already knowing the answer.

"Yes." Draco said as if it was obvious, but after seeing Hermione's annoyed face he quickly added, "But none of them lasted long. It wasn't love, so I could barely even call them relationships."

Blaise looked at Hermione to continue.

"Two years later I was in Paris for some reason…I think I was on business picking up specific ingredients for some potion or something-."

"It was probably at Aleesa's place. If that's not irony then I don't know what is." Blaise snorted.

"-and Draco was there."

"What were you doing there?" Blaise asked Draco.

"I don't remember." He answered. Blaise knew there was something behind that; he'd return to it later.

"Then one day over there, we literally bumped into each other at some coffee shop-"

"And she means _literally_. I was waiting in line to order and I wasn't really paying attention. But when I did, I noticed her in front of me. Right when I was about to tap her shoulder, she turned around with her coffee and bumped into me, spilling it everywhere."

"I didn't exactly _realize_ who it was because I was wiping his shirt frantically with a million napkins. But then he said my name. I looked up…and it was him."

"So then she kind of just…stood there-"

"So did you!"

"So after a sufficiently awkward meeting, we decided to actually sit down for a drink…or what was left of hers."

"Shut up!" she joked.

"Then we agreed on a secret relationship." Draco smirked.

"Wait, wait, wait. This all happened in the same day?" Blaise cut in.

"No…this happened about four or five meals later." She answered.

"With him?" Blaise asked disbelievingly.

"Yes…"

"But everything that had happened before-"

"-_Didn't_ matter anymore." Draco warned finishing Blaise's sentence; he got the hint and sat quietly. "Though, it was hard to get her back. I didn't really deserve her forgiveness, but nonetheless, she did and agreed on being together again. And…things sort of fell back into place without us realizing it."

"Our relationship was back to normal, but we vowed not to say anything."

"Ever?" Blaise asked

"No not ever, just until he thought it was safe to tell." Hermione answered

"I don't get how the hell that lasted for two years."

"3."

"What?"

"I count it as three. We were together for two, and then stayed engaged for almost a year."

"What was your engagement ring? Surely someone would have noticed some huge diamond."

"That's because it wasn't. It was the promise ring." Hermione said looking down, trying to hide a small smile.

"Ahh. I get it."

"Unfortunately, around a year ago, I met Aleesa and I was told we were to be wed." Draco announced.

He looked over at Hermione slightly ashamed, and noticed she wasn't exactly comfortable either.

"Um, okay guys I'm going to go to bed."

"Goodnight." Blaise smiled.

Draco gave Hermione a quick kiss and she then ascended the stairs. Once Draco heard her shut the door he continued.

"Sorry about that." Blaise apologized.

"It's alright. You had the right to know, and you were going to find out sooner or later."

"Man I don't know. That's some crazy stuff that happened….and she never told anyone?"

"I'm not sure. She could have told Potter but he wasn't anymore annoying to me than usual, so no I don't think so."

"She must really love you mate."

"She does."

"But you know something I don't understand? It's how did you love _Aleesa?_ I mean, trust me, I know better than anyone that it wasn't possible, in _any _means, except maybe death for you to get out of this marriage. But, you did love her."

Draco didn't answer. He just sort of sat looking angry and…ashamed.

"Am I right?"

"Yes!" Draco snapped. "But I would really appreciate it if you weren't constantly reminding me about that. It feels _disgusting_. It's like worse than betrayal, and she knows it too."

"She does?"

"Yea. She also knows that I knew Aleesa while we were together." He exclaimed embarrassedly.

"Really?"

"Uh huh. That time we were just telling you about…when we met at the coffee shop, I was in Paris meeting _her_. My father had arranged it….well not _formally_ but it could have been expected."

"Is that why you wanted to keep the relationship secret?"

"Well who else do you think I was protecting Hermione from? My _mother_?"

"I love how we make it seem like Aleesa and Lucius will be the death of everyone." Blaise said sarcastically.

"No not everyone, just me."

"This is screwed up."

"What is?"

"Everything."

"Zabini you're gonna have to be more elaborate. There's so much screwed up _shit_ in my life right now, that I need you to specify which part you're referring to."

Blaise chuckled. "Well just…in general. You already made up your mind…you're going to be with Hermione correct?"

"Of course."

"And she wants to be with you too, but won't tell any of her friends or family."

"I don't know now. That's up to her."

"Still, that sucks on her part because she can't tell her people about you."

"_And _you're still getting married soon, to the wrong person. If you don't, she tells your dad and all hell breaks loose."

"Naturally."

"So we just have more and more crap coming our way."

"Umm…yup. Oh. Don't forget that I told Aleesa the weddings off…and it got kind of rough."

"Okay so now we know for _sure_ Lucius will be notified in the next…umm…24 hours."

"Probably."

"And we got no where tonight."

"Nope. No progress what so ever."

"All we did was open up Pandora's box…and that's about it."

"Right."

The two finished and sat in silence at the table. Although they just reviewed over everything like it was just some TV drama or another good myth, it was reality, and neither knew what was going to happen.

"Look mate, I'm tired. I'm going home and I'll be back tomorrow."

"All right."

Draco got up and led Blaise out. After he left, Draco locked the door and took the stairs two at a time, walking into the bedroom. He stripped down to his boxers, got in bed and fell into a restless sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After a good 10 minutes of Draco's absence, Pansy stood up from behind their back door. She had apparated onto Hermione's back porch to see how Blaise was handling the task, and had waited until she heard Hermione leave. She was just about to enter when she peered through the window saw the bracelet sitting on the table. _'What the hell? How did he get that of---mudblood…'_ She said the name through clenched teeth. Rearranging her intentions, she now longed to possess the bracelet. Pansy almost squealed from happiness minutes later when she saw both Blaise and Draco leave without discarding it. Apparating inside, she tip toed in, grabbed the bracelet off the table, and disapparated back to Aleesa's.

Arriving back at her office, the hyperactive receptionist told her Aleesa had just left. Sighing, Pansy asked for a manila envelope, a pen, and paper, placing the bracelet in the envelope with a note. She sealed it, requesting that the receptionist would give it to Aleesa first thing in the morning. After obliging, both the receptionist and Pansy let the building.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione woke up the next morning and rolled over in bed to find a sleeping Draco. Trying not to startle him, she kissed him lightly on the cheek. As she rolled to get out of bed, he grabbed her arm and pulled her back down in the sheets. Hermione smiled at him and laid on his arm.

"That was a _pathetic_ excuse for a kiss."

"Good morning to you too Draco. And it was small because I didn't want to wake you."

"That was a pretty bad attempt not to wake me."

"What?" she laughed.

"You didn't want to wake me so you barely kissed me…only you should have known it _would_ wake me because I'd want a better one."

"Not if you're asleep."

"Well…you woke me up."

"Okay Mr. Smartass… What would you suggest I should do next time?"

"Hmm…Well I-I can't really _explain _it. Would you mind if I showed you?" he asked in mock politeness with a smirk.

"If you must" she sighed playfully.

Draco moved in closer so he was talking into her neck. "Well you should do something-" (planted a small kiss an inch below her ear) "-like-" (lick) "-this-" (blow).

Hermione inwardly shivered then smiled and kissed him gently, "I'm going to take a shower."

"Hermione, about last night, I'm so-" Draco started as she entered the bathroom. (It's connected to her room)

"Draco."

"Yea?"

"Don't ruin this with an apology." She smiled and then entered the bathroom.

An hour later, both had showered and were eating breakfast in the kitchen. Draco was looking through the newest brooms catalogue while Hermione poured three coups of coffee, knowing they wouldn't be alone for breakfast for long.

"So what are you doing today?" Draco asked looking up from his magazine.

"I'm going into the office for a few hours, and then I'm going out to lunch with Ginny."

"Who?"

"Ginny…Ginny Weasley…"

"Uh…"

"The red-haired girl, Ron's sister…"

"Right, right!...her."

"Yes well _her_ is taking me out shopping today."

"Hm. Hey, what's going on with Weasley and Potter?"

"I wouldn't know. I haven't talked to either of them in a couple of weeks. I should owl them." Hermione said to herself. "And what are you doing today?"

"I have to do some things with Blaise today."

"Like what?"

"We're going over to the manor."

"Oh. Have fun."

"_Fun _is probably the biggest understatement of the year."

Hermione snorted. "Yes fun and that place shouldn't even be used in the same sentence."

A knock at the door told them Blaise was here.

"Door's open!" Draco shouted as Blaise came in.

"Good morning people!"

"Hello Blaise." Hermione said while pushing the cup of coffee to an empty seat.

Sitting down, he responded, "Why thank you." _'And this would be my…5th cup this morning.'_

"I see we're oddly happy this morning. Any particular reason?" Draco asked.

"No, no reason!" Blaise smirked. Draco narrowed his eyes at him and then continued reading. "But it sure is a nice day outside."

Hermione silently agreed so she got up from the table to turn the light off and open the windows. As she pushed the switch down, she noticed there was no difference. She rapidly flicked the switch up and down a few times, and realized there was no bulb in it.

"Draco can you go get a light bulb from up stairs?"

"But Hermione, it's morning. There's light from outside.

"I _know_ Draco that's why I-" _'Whoa deja vou…wait'_ "Draco, did you get rid of that bracelet like I asked?"

'_Shit'_ "Um, yea." He lied, suddenly finding the magazine extremely interesting.

"You did?"

"I'm sorry love, what did you say?" Draco asked coming up from his magazine pretending he didn't hear her.

"Did you get rid of it?"

"Rid of…?"

"Draco!"

He sighed. "No…I honestly forgot."

"Then where is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well it's not here." she said worried.

Both Draco and Blaise looked at each other, eyes widening. "Shit!" They yelled simultaneously.

Draco ran over to Hermione, kissed her, and then he and Blaise bolted out the door.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ms. Harris?" the receptionist asked stopping Aleesa on her way to her office.

"Yes."

"A woman dropped this off for you last night."

Aleesa placed her briefcase on the floor and reached over the counter to receive the envelope. She opened it, looked down, and smiled, "Thank you."

Unlocking her door and setting her things down, Aleesa sat at her desk and read the note:

Aleesa,

Arrived at Granger's house last night. The three were talking. Couldn't make much out of what they said but you're about to watch it anyway. Blaise is doing a good job, or so it seemed by the looks of things last night. He didn't say anything about the plan, and he probably "forgave them". But I don't know the why the bracelet is off of him. I'm also not exactly sure how much is on here because I only caught the last 10 minutes of the conversation and brought it directly to you. I'll be over around noon.

Pansy

Silencing the room, Aleesa activated the charm and began to watch.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco and Blaise arrived at Malfoy Manor a few minutes later and practically ran through the house looking for Lucius. Ever since "that night" seven years ago, Draco hardly talked to his father, unless it was absolutely necessary; and that wasn't very often. However, since this new engagement and marriage into a family which he practically considered as his own (pure-blooded death eaters no doubt), he had been putting on a face in front of people, acting like a real father. It wasn't the same old, "I'm-an-asshole" face, but it was more welcoming and friendly. Of course that wasn't the case behind closed doors, but why he changed in front of others? No one really knew.

But right now, this…this moment was an absolute necessary time for Draco to talk to his father. Both Draco and Blaise could just _feel _it…they knew Aleesa played back everything and told him. Why else would the bracelet be gone?

Running into one of the more foreboding wings, Draco found his father exiting a room and locking the door behind him.

Lucius turned and saw his son and godson run to him in haste. He smirked and stared at the two for a second, and then welcomed them. "Good morning son, Blaise, what a surprise."

"Yea sure. I need to speak with you." Draco answered emotionless.

"Why of course. Come in." Lucius led them down the darkened hall into the last room. Blaise noticed that Draco fell behind. When he looked back, he saw all this fury built up in Draco's eyes. Wondering why, it dawned on him…_ 'Lucius is taking us to that room…where he almost killed her. Son of a bitch is doing this on purpose.'_

They entered into the room and sat down in the two chairs in front of his desk while Lucius sat behind it.

"Now Draco, if this has anything to do with the mudblood, then I don't have anything to say."

Blaise looked at Draco waiting for him to answer. He noticed that the rage in Draco's eyes was slowly replaced with acute confusion. Not sure of what was going on in Draco's mind, he decided to listen. He watched as Draco raised his head up and answered, "Ah, no…no it has nothing to do with her. I came to ask whether you spoke to Aleesa's family or not about the new wedding details."

"No I did not. That will be taken care of this week."

"Okay good." Draco said, rising from his seat.

"Is that all?" Lucius taunted.

"Um, yes."

"You came all the way down here to ask me that?"

"I was curious."

"You could have owled."

"They get intercepted."

"Draco, no one is stupid enough to intercept _my_ owls."

"True. Well…we'd stay, but uh, we have to get to work now."

Lucius did nothing but nod his head at the two. Blaise excused himself as he and Draco apparated to his house. Stepping inside Blaise went off.

"What the _hell_ was that all about? Are you like, afraid of him or something? Think of Hermione mate! We went to tell the truth and you said nothing. Actually, you did say something, but the stuff that came out was bullshit. You encouraged the wedding Drac-"

"Blaise will you shut the fuck up? He doesn't know." Draco said annoyed, sitting on the couch.

"What?"

"Yet…"

"How did you-?"

"He asked me if it had anything to do with Hermione. If Aleesa had told him…if he already knew about everything, he wouldn't have _asked_ me…he would have went off and killed her already."

"Maybe it was some sort of warning or something."

"Lucius doesn't _do_ warnings. And if you're lucky enough to get one, it will only happen once."

"And she already used up her warning." He said to himself.

"Hey shut up." _'Asswipe'_

"It slipped."

"Sure." he said sarcastically.

"So we don't even know if Aleesa has the bracelet. What if Hermione's bloody cat took it, or one of us knocked it off the table? Then we'd be wasting our time on this when we still haven't found out what to do with this wedding situati---Draco…are you even listening?" Blaise demanding, watching Draco stare off into space. "Draco!"

"We're going to Paris."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was now noon and Pansy was strolling into Aleesa's office for lunch bringing her a sandwich from the cafeteria. She walked in and saw Aleesa's head buried into her arms on her desk. She was breathing heavily while tapping her foot, though Pansy thought nothing of it; she always did that when she was stressed.

"Here Lisa. It's a chicken sandwich with fires. I hope you don't mind I ate like half of them" Pansy joked, placing the food on her desk receiving no answer.

"So…how about that bracelet? Did the charm work right?"

No answer…

"Aleesa?"

"Oh it worked alright.." she snapped; her voice was muffled and she responded through clenched teeth.

"That bad? Well…I guess that's good because now we have more information. I was probably right wasn't I?"

"No."

"What?"

"You knew _nothing_ compared to what I just saw."

"I couldn't be that bad…let me see."

"No." she yelled

"Why not? I did equal if not more of the work and I deserve to see it." Pansy bit back insulted.

"You will! You'll see it when we get to Lucius."

"We're bringing it to him?"

"Yes."

Aleesa sat up and looked Pansy in the eyes. Never in her life had Pansy ever gotten so scared by just looking at a person. Aleesa's eyes were bloodshot red, hair was frazzled, and she looked as if she was going to explode from anger. What was most scary was the fact that Aleesa had never shown anyone this side, she was always sophisticated and composed.

"Pansy, this not only replayed what they said, it did so much more. It showed their feelings through their tone of voice and body language…and…you could almost _see_ some of the things they described…as if you were right there with them. And they're planning on staying together. They've been planning it since the beginning! Hell, Draco probably even thought they'd be together after we were married. I have _never_ felt so…so _cheated_ or….or _used._ I thought he lo-- Fuck it. Let's go."

'_Wow, Aleesa Harris actually loved him. I even thought she was going to cry' _Pansy thought looking at her hurt friend.

Not wanting to stop an angry woman, Pansy followed Aleesa to the door only to abruptly bump into her. Looking over her shoulder to see what caused Aleesa to stop, she found Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini starting back at them.


	11. Arguments at Aleesa's

A/N- First things first- I went to reread chapter 10 after I posted it and I noticed that after each of my responses, my smiley faces were half there! I had made them with an equal sign instead of a semi colon and they got screwed up. So…yeah that's my story. They look like ")" after every personal response...but they're supposed to be smiley faces, so I'll see if this works: "-D" .

Okay- I feel better now that I addressed that- got to get through the troubles of life one step at a time. (just kidding). So I meant to get this up like a day or two ago…but my mother made the mistake of actually agreeing to rent 8 Mile for me when I asked her a week ago. I must of have now watched the movie like 11 times. Crazy man… And then Saturday I was gonna finish it, but I was asked out to the mall/movies. And then Sunday night I was REALLY gonna do it…but I went to a cook out and when I got home my dad wanted to watch Coach Carter. (excuses…excuses…) :)

But, each fantabulous review (….fantabulous…ha) you sent made me feel great!...but then I felt bad that I kept putting it off…so I got to it. So that's a huge thank you to everyone for making me get my lazy ass up and write more! (Claire and Deztine…you two had me crackin up for some reason.) haha Love all of you soooooooo (the o's could go on forever, but then where would the chapter fit?) incredibly much!

Disclaimer- sighs what's the point of writing this _every single chapter_? Oh yeah- I forgot- so I don't get sued. Damn- life's a bitch…:)

C10- _Not wanting to stop an angry woman, Pansy followed Aleesa to the door only to abruptly bump into her. Looking over her shoulder to see what caused Aleesa to stop, she found Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini staring back at them._

**Chapter 11-Arguments at Aleesa's **

Draco and Blaise had just reached the eleventh floor, which Aleesa's office was held on, after running up all eleven flights due to the broken elevator shaft.

"This is _not_ how I wanted to start my day! It's bloody insanity!" Draco yelled as they ran past the nervous receptionist. Though it was a blur, it looked like she was frantically waving her arm, not succeeding in alerting them that Aleesa was in a meeting.

Ignoring her, they approached the door heavily winded, and as Draco reached to knock, the door was yanked open violently with a furious woman standing still at the sight of them.

"And it just got worse." Blaise whispered aloud to himself as him and Draco stared back at Aleesa and Pansy.

Thank God no one else was in the hallway, and even if they were, they probably would have ran back into their offices and peered at the four through their windows. It looked like a show down. The only thing between the two pairs was the foot of space used for the doorway.

Draco never took his glare off of Aleesa. He didn't notice her whole appearance really because he just stared into her eyes. They now were puffy, yet unmistakably dry; kind of like dirt after it hasn't been touched by water in weeks. Her ashen face surprised Draco, yet he didn't let that emotion show. No matter his initial shock, he kept a stern gaze with her as she returned it with the same aggression.

After what felt like an eternity, but somehow still not long enough, Blaise hesitantly spoke (naturally…).

"Hey uh, I'd _love_ to keep this staring contest for the next year but um, I'm kinda tired from running…so do you think we can come in?" He chuckled nervously as he looked from Draco to Aleesa, neither acknowledging his presence, nonetheless his words. "Er---right." He said retreating back a step.

Pansy, feeling oddly uncomfortable, also realized she wanted to sit…and that the doorway wasn't the best place for the lashing that would surely be taking place in minutes. "Yeah, Blaise is right. Let's all take a seat."

Aleesa narrowed her eyes at Draco quickly before turning on her heel and walking back into the room, sitting behind her desk. Pansy followed suit and stood off her right shoulder. Blaise and Draco walked in behind them and sat in the two chairs positioned across from her.

Aleesa ran her fingers though her hair to get it out of her face. She looked down, blinked a few times as if to clear her head, and sighed deeply (not dejectedly but in a frustrating way). After a second of self composure, she looked up and spoke.

"Where is she?" Aleesa asked relatively calmly.

"That's not your concern." Draco responded, leaning back in his chair and lazily resting his elbows on the arms of the chair.

"Very well. What do you want?" She pressed. And it was obvious that hate was behind her words, no matter how she tried to mask it.

"You know what I want."

"No I'm afraid I don't." Aleesa sat back and crossed her legs.

"Look. I know you have something of mine and I want it back, _now."_

"It's not yours, it's mine."

"Why are you so damn difficult? You saw what was on there and I want it back before it falls into the wrong hands."

"Who's hands are the 'wrong hands'?" she asked, already knowing the answer but since she was royally pissed at him, using her fingers as quotations gave her small delight in pushing his buttons.

Draco rolled his eyes at this stupid game they were playing. "Lucius."

"Hm….now see _this _is a problem because 'the wrong hands', as you say, are located on the same man that I need to deliver this to. So…now I'm stuck. I mean, I could do what _you _want me too…I could give you back the bracelet and you can run off with your precious Hermione into the bloody sunset. _Or_, I can take it to Lucius and let him do with it as he pleases…with of course some of _my_ suggestions." She smirked and raised an eyebrow, awaiting his response.

All she got was a fuming look from Draco. As he was about to open his mouth to retort, she continued…

"I choose the latter."

"Look you little bit-" Draco seethed rising to his feet only to be roughly pulled back down from Blaise at his side.

"OKAY…Draco you should sit and let me do this." Blaise smiled shoving his friend back into the seat. Draco shot daggers at him; this was _his_ problem and he wanted to fight his own battle. But, looking at her, he figured it was probably better for him to calm down before he did something rash again.

"Yes Draco, sit down and calm yourself. It's not too nice to be calling your _wife_ such names." She smirked.

"I _don't._ I've never called Hermione anything of the sort." He smirked right back as he watched Aleesa's expression change to fury, as while she jumped up from her seat, ready to pounce on him. Fortunately, Pansy was at her side in a second to seize her by the waist and pull her back down.

"What the hell! Look, I know this is stressful times but let's handle this in an adult, civilized, wizarding manner." Pansy proposed.

"Okay _fine_." Aleesa started through clenched teeth. "Let's duel."

Both Pansy and Blaise froze and looked at each other as if that was the most ridiculous suggestion made. Clearly she wasn't in her right state of mind…which wasn't entirely false. But for them to _duel_ each other? Of course she was joking, right?

Blaise snapped his head towards Draco in hopes of some declination to the idea. But instead, Draco burst out laughing.

"You want to…to duel…_me_?" Draco asked in short breaths.

"Yes. It's the only way to handle this. If I win, you leave. If you win, I'll give it to you." She answered ignoring his laughter.

Draco stopped and stared at her, "You're serious?"

"Completely."

"Er- okay, fine. But one more thing."

"What?"

"If I win, you have to tell Lucius the wedding is off…And _not_ because I told you too. You wanted out of this marriage as much as I did."

"Fine."

"Good."

"But."

"But…?"

"If _I _win…she disappears."

Draco took a deep breath then answered, "Fine."

"Draco, are you _sure_ you want to be wagering this on Hermione's _life_?" Blaise whispered disbelievingly, leaning over the arm of his chair.

"I _won't_ loose." He answered harshly.

"So if you two girls are done conversing, I'd like to get this started--." She said standing up and pulling her hair into a low ponytail.

"Oh shove off Aleesa and give us a damn minute." Blaise shouted making her freeze in place, amused at his outburst.

"Okay, one minute."

"Wait you're gonna do this now?" Blaise asked.

"Um…_Yes_?" She looked at him like he had three heads and a green tongue. "Unless there's a problem…I mean, I'm sure it can wait until the week of the wedding." She mocked.

"This isn't right. I mean, honestly, I'm all for cursing this broad into oblivion, mate--" he said looking at Draco. "--But I don't think this is the best time."

"Oh I think it's the perfect time for this _broad_, as you so nicely put it, to teach Draco a lesson." Aleesa spat.

"Oh and who are you, my father? You're going to teach _me_ a lesson-?"

"Well someone ought to because you don't seem to realize that you're getting in this marriage whether you like it or not. Hermione is a thing of the past and soon she'll just be a forgotten memory-."

"Why don't you shut the hell up Aleesa and get you're wand ready." Draco bit back spitefully as Pansy and Blaise followed both around the room, trying to talk them out of this.

Draco was casting silencing spells everywhere as Blaise followed him frantically, talking his ear off, with Pansy mirroring his efforts with Aleesa.

"I am _so sick_ of her…talking to be like that…who does she think she is? _'Teach me a lesson' _like she's better than me or something…worse than Hermione…I swear…" Draco murmured to himself.

"Draco she's not worth it mate. I mean, it's Aleesa, we can finish this some other way. Killing her won't solve anything and it certainly won't help your problem. What good will your relationship with Hermione be if you're locked in Azkaban--?"

"I'm not killing anyone."

"Okay…okay good to know. But why don't we just grab the bracelet and run?"

"Blaise do you see it anywhere! If that was an option it would have already been considered."

"Give me time, I'll find it."

"What do you think I agreed to this duel for? It's whole purpose_ is_ for time."

"Oh and here I thought it was because you hated her and wanted to kick her arse, silly me." Blaise said sarcastically.

"Hey, _she_ proposed the idea. It's her fault she didn't think it over carefully. Finally her mistakes are going to benefit us."

"Hopefully." Blaise mumbled.

"And I'm not kicking her arse, she _is_ a female. I was brought up better than that."

"What happened to 'getting a little rough' yesterday?"

"That was different. Not saying this excuses it, but it had to do with Hermione's life. I was so enraged out of my mind it didn't matter who it was."

"It's okay Draco, I don't care. And she's not a female dude…she's Satan spawn…that has no sex."

"Who? Never mind--look Blaise. All you have to do is summon the bracelet when neither Pansy nor Aleesa is paying attention. When you have it, just apparate to that hotel we passed down the street that's on the corner. Get room number 406 and I'll be there as soon as I can. Oh, and get Hermione too."

"Where is she?"

"Either at the ministry or at a restaurant down the street called 'The Vineyard'."

Across the room-

"Aleesa what are you doing?"

"I'm closing the blinds and dimming the window glass. Wouldn't want people to see random lights thrown everywhere would we?"

"I mean with this. _Dueling_ Draco? You know he's going to win."

"That's why I'm not really going to go through with it."

"What?"

"This is going to buy you time. I need you to grab the bracelet and use the portkey in here to go to the manor."

"Where is it?"

"In my third draw on the right. The portkey's that notepad on the floor."

"Can't I just apparate?"

"You're going kinda far...it'll take to much concentration and energy to apparate right now, and you have short supply of either."

"_Thanks_."

"Don't take it like that. I just mean with everything that's about to happen…and it is going to happen quickly. Both Draco and Blaise have good reflexes. So just grab it when he's unguarded and go."

"What about Blaise?"

"Forget about him. I'll deal with him later."

"Can't I just grab it now? They're across the room."

"No Just wait. You'll know when. But activate the portkey now so when the time comes you can just touch it and be off."

Draco cleared his throat from across the room in hopes to get Aleesa's attention.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Are you?"

The two slowly moved the chair's from in between them, keeping their eyes burned into each others. Slowly, Draco and Aleesa backed up to opposite sides of the walls, holding their arms with the wands at their sides.

"Wand at the ready." Draco commanded, and both held it up to their faces, much like Draco did in his second year against Harry Potter.

Suddenly, Blaise snapped his head across the room after he saw Pansy bolt to the other side of the desk in hopes to reach the drawers. Thinking quickly, Blaise yelled "Stupefy!" watching Pansy freeze in place and fall over to the ground, and ran out of the room with a pen and paper in hand.

Both Draco and Aleesa quickly glanced at each other, and then darted to the desk area. Draco was over by Pansy in three swift steps but lost his footing after Aleesa jumped barbarically on his back.

"Get off!" He shouted as he held her around the legs, trying to stop teetering. They fought like that for about two minutes as Draco swung them around the room, falling onto couches and the desk to make her let go.

Aleesa had jumped on him, knowing he'd reach the drawer first, all the while cursing Pansy for acting to soon and giving away its location. Thinking quickly, because she knew Draco was too busy trying to pry her off, she drew her wand from her pant pocket and yelled "Enervate!" aimlessly, hoping it would somehow hit Pansy.

The curse lifted and Pansy sat up, briefly looking around at the chaotic scene before her, trying to remember what she was supposed to be doing. She couldn't see Blaise for the desk was obscuring her vision, but she could both see and hear Draco and Aleesa, screaming on top of each other. Looking over to her left, she crawled over to the third drawer, and opened it, seeing it in the back behind two books. Reaching for it, she heard Blaise yell "Accio bracelet!" as it swiftly moved from beneath the tips of her fingers and shot across the room. _'Shit!'_ Pansy thought as she looked up and instantly threw a curse at Blaise, "Impedimenta!". Blaise staggered backwards, falling over an overturned chair, and hitting his head when he landed.

Pansy quickly summoned the bracelet back to her, ran over to the portkey, and yelled, "Aleesa I got it!" before letting it pull at her naval.

Both Draco and Aleesa stopped struggling when they heard her scream. Aleesa got off Draco and arrogantly smiled to herself after seeing his more-than-annoyed-now-turned-worried face. He got up and walked over to Blaise who was currently…sleeping.

"Blaise get up." Draco said hitting his shoulder.

"Ugh." He responded with his arm slug across his eyes.

"Blaise…get up." He said more forcefully.

"Okay just give me a second." Blaise shifted uncomfortably but then sat up slowly. "I hate Parkinson."

"What'd she hit you with?"

"Impediment Curse."

"It was _that_ strong?"

"I hit my head. That did more damage then she did."

"Well she took it. I think she took a portkey to the manor."

"Maybe that's just what they _know_ you'll assume…so they really went somewhere else. Or _maybe_, they knew you would _think _they were headed there, but would figure they'd be stupid to hide there so you'd go look somewhere else…while they actually stayed there cause it's the obvious choice."

"_Or_ maybe you hit your head harder than you thought." He said sarcastically. Standing up and turning around he continued, "I know they're going to Luci—shit."

"What?"

"Aleesa's gone too."

"Oh. They went to the manor."

"_Thank you _Blaise. Now c'mon!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The house elf was ushering Aleesa and Pansy throughout the house while they quietly talked to themselves.

"So what's the plan?" Pansy whispered.

"We'll reveal what's recorded and then see what he says." Aleesa whispered back smirking.

"That's it? What's the point of that?"

"Think of how bad it'll look when the poor, innocent, wife-to-be of Draco had caught him being unfaithful…" she joked by pressing her hand to her chest in fake depression. "…what will that look like to Lucius? Certainly it would give him excuse to see fit that the mudblood is finally disposed of, and, it would permanently secure my spot in this family…and maybe a bit extra something for my discovery." Aleesa added as an afterthought while grinning and making a money gesture with her fingertips.

"And…me?"

"You?"

"All I helped you with…all of my services--"

"—will not got unnoticed." She reassured.

"Brilliant." Pansy smiled.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco and Blaise had arrived by portkey behind a tree right outside of the manor a minute or two after Aleesa. Thank Merlin Pansy wasn't smart enough to go to Lucius' office immediately after her arrival, or else him and Blaise might have never been able to beat them. Seeing the house elf shut the front door behind the women, Draco (knowing his own house) and Blaise apparated inside to a point right just outside (and a little down the hall) of the deadly office.

Not a second later, Pansy and Aleesa were rounding the corner, eyes widened and mouth slightly agape at the sight of them.

"Thank you. You may return to your duties." Draco said to the house elf. It bowed it's head in submission and disappeared into the kitchens.

"What…how did you get here?" Aleesa fumed.

"Hm, too bad the person you're trying to see is _my_ father who lives in _my_ house so I just happen to know where _I'm_ going." Draco spoke as if he was explaining this to first years.

"Well, too bad we have what _you_ need and we're already in _your_ house so we can just walk right by you and be on _our _way." Aleesa mocked.

Blaise stared down at the floor saying in one quiet breath, "Bitch…"

"You two aren't giving that to him. You see, without that bracelet, you have no evidence…and then it's only your word against mine and his." Draco warned.

"I think our word is better."

"Sorry, but as much as he hates me, he wouldn't trust you over me."

"Well let's just go find out, shall we?"

Aleesa moved to continue down the hallway when Draco stepped in front of her. She moved to her left while Draco moved to his right, blocking her path. She looked at him, shaking her head disapprovingly and chuckled, "Darling… move."

"Aleesa…no."

Aleesa rolled her eyes at him irritated and yelled, "Lucius! Please come down here! Draco and I have something to show you!" She finished with a smug smile.

Draco turned his head around to look at the door behind him, then turned back to face Aleesa while smirking, "Stupid bloke can't hear you. Ever since that night seven years ago, he put silencing charms around these walls so that I wouldn't ever 'disturb him by trying to save his victims lives' again. But, he didn't consider the fact that now he couldn't… hear…anything…" Draco's voice became slower and softer as he spoke his last words; his eyes widened in hate and fear. Aleesa turned around knowing what made him and Blaise go quiet, and haughtily smiled at the sight before her…

"Well son, that's why I relied on another sense. One of sight…You see, I have a constant surveillance around this house…and I _heard_ you have some explaining to do. Please if you'd all so kindly proceed to my office." Lucius Malfoy smirked with evident fury behind his eyes. Although he just addressed everyone, he only looked at Draco.

"Father, let me talk to you alone first--" Draco started.

"No son…I _insist_."

2nd A/N- I'm sorry I didn't have Hermione in this chapter. That wasn't intentionally…it just happened…but she'll definitely be in the next to hear what Lucius has to say…oh goodness! I can't wait! ) Can anyone guess why Blaise left! (if I just didn't give it away, lol)


	12. Changing Sides

A/N: Hey everyone:) Sorry about my tardiness- once again- tsk, tsk, tsk- but i…well I don't really have a good excuse so I'll just say sorry, lol. But you guys should thank my best friend who has been bugging the _hell_ out of me to update-like seriously…I've been yelled at every day…but now it's up! So thanks to her and many thanks to all of you who reviewed! I love you guys! Hope you enjoy this next chapter! And I hope everyone had a great fourth of July! Watching fireworks on top of a truck was a fun experience for me! Loved it! (We Jersey girls don't get out much...lol jk)

p.s- I know many of you didn't get what I meant when I said "why did Blaise leave?"..and don't worry, it's not just you. I threw it in there pretty discreetly…or I guess the better word is 'so randomly'…that it was hard to catch. But some of you did and almost got it! Yay! So here's the small sentence that I wrote with Blaise's acute departure- _Thinking quickly, Blaise yelled "Stupefy!" watching Pansy freeze in place and fall over to the ground, **and ran out of the room with a pen and paper in hand**." _–So there it is. I think the only real reason I had him leave was so I didn't have Hermione show up in this chapter w/o a reason. I don't know about you guys- but for some reason I thought that whole duel thing was so stupid that it was comical. I laughed non stop when writing it and…idk…it's just funny, lol. I mean, can you picture Aleesa jumping on Draco's back, _even_ though she's a witch and could've thought of a million spells to stop him with out physical force? You know? Okay maybe not- I thought it was funny….haha, jk :)

I know you want to shoot me for delaying the chapter even more- but I was in the mood to write out person thanks from chapter 11 to show how much I love and appreciate you guys :)

Sandiwandi- I couldn't agree more- shes very much a bitch. Maybe she'll become nicer…nah. Lol. :) thanks 4 reviewing!

Padfootsluvr- I'm sorry! I like cliff-hangers, hehe- I'm evil. And I'm so happy this is one of ur fav.s!. :) thanks 4 reviewing!

Wiccan-witch88- yes, I know the feeling, lol. Don't worry- draco and Hermione will find a way to stay together…and the sound of making something bad happen to Aleesa and Lucius is sounding more and more tempting…:) thanks 4 reviewing!

DragonGirl81- Thanks I'm glad you liked it! And I'll try to update soon again too, lol. :) Thanks 4 reviewing!

Theobnixous1- Yes I totally agree. Both need to die- they're getting on my nerves as well. And yes, I'm dying to know what your inkling was and to see if it was correct (which it probably was cause ur just that cool). Haha- and that's really cool we use the same word- I love fantabulous- and a you a jocker? Nah- never! Lol. :) Thanks 4 reviewing!

Daretodream322- I got it up! And I'm so happy this fic rox ur socks:) thanks 4 reviewing!

Danish Pantry 28- Yeah it was mentioned- but barely (lol)- so don't worry about it. And thanks for saying that- I was happy to hear it was still okay although Hermione wasn't in it. :) Thanks 4 reviewing!

Amycharys- don't worry- everyone will get what they deserve in the end. (even if it wasn't really what Aleesa would want, lol) :) thanks 4 reviewing!

DeeCohan- yay! I'm so proud! You guessed right! Go dee- go dee- it's ur b-day! Okay I'll stop. Lol. :) Thanks 4 reviewing!

Deztine- lol- you always make me laugh. I'm the same way 3:30 in the morning on the computer….well sometimes, if I had enough sugar, lol. And I loved the hole to hell line- I completely agree. "evil as brown cows that don't make chocolate milk"…gosh I laughed at that one for a while. :) Thanks 4 reviewing!

Tankbbg- Close! But not quite…but it does have to do with Hermione! How I wish she had the bracelet and all was fine and good…but then Aleesa and Lucius wouldn't be there to ruin any lives now would they? lol, jk. :) Thanks 4 reviewing!

Curlyg2713- Yeah Hermione can take them all down- we can only hope! Thanks, I'll try :) thanks 4 reviewing!

Draco'sblackrose- haha I'm glad you like the duel- I had fun with that. Yeah- pissing off the two is fun. :) thanks 4 reviewing!

Redsox1175- g- yeah so I already told you what I thought about ur review at ur house when we were standing by the sink putting the dishes away, and then we got the ice cream...and then we went to ur room and then I blamed hunter for saying cookie doe ice cream sucks. Haha- did you like ur shout out…well..sort of…

Hotskittles- I finally did! (took forever, lol) hope you enjoy:) thanks 4 reviewing!

Lilbabyangel510-  yeah I barely wrote it in there, lol, so that's okay. But I hope you enjoy this next chapter :) thanks 4 reviewing!

xOxOkIsSmYaSsXoXo- yeah things are getting crazy! Glad you like it. :) thanks 4 reviewing!

Juicy-FruitforDraco- haha- yeah I tried to make it exciting so im glad you enjoyed it:) thanks 4 reviewing!

The girl trapped in a dream-  haha- yeah the suspense is killing! Jk. Glad you're enjoying it. :) thanks 4 reviewing!

Clairence- Claire! What's up? Haha- I loved that first line and too bad Aleesa and Lucius couldn't get married…match made in heaven. Lol. You're cutting you're hair short? I can see it- it'll be cute:) thanks for everything

Degrassichick- thanks I'm glad you liked it! omg! Just to let you know- cause you probably saw the seasons premiere- but I was so disappointed…stupid emma. Anyways :) thanks 4 reviewing!

Jessika-14- ahh! You were right! (well he sent a letter but same difference) so great job! Hope you like this next chapter:) thanks 4 reviewing!

Maryo1-yeah true- everything's going wrong, but I'm glad you're enjoying it:) thanks 4 reviewing!

Vampiremasquerade- yup- draco's def. digging his own grave here. But I'm glad you like it:) thanks for reviewing!

Ironic-idiocy- haha- thanks so much and im thrilled you're enjoying it! btw- this is totally random but I really like your pen name :) thanks 4 reviewing!

Idbur-haha- don't worry- we all are. I'm glad you like this fic! And yeah- Aleesa is definitely the object of hate in this story so it's all good. :) thanks 4 reviewing!

In too deep- Thanks so much! I'm glad you like it and I'll try to update faster. :)thanks 4 reviewing!

Okay no more stalling…

**Disclaimer**- don't own anything but the plot…and Aleesa Harris

**Ch11-** _"--Please if you'd all so kindly proceed to my office." Lucius Malfoy smirked with evident fury behind his eyes. Although he just addressed everyone, he only looked at Draco._

"_Father, let me talk to you alone first--" Draco started._

"_No son…I insist." _

**Chapter 12-Changing Sides **

Hermione and Ginny sat in a small downtown London restaurant known as 'The Vineyard', talking and giggling as they made up for lost time. The two friends hadn't seen each other for a little over a month, and both had so much to tell; Hermione informed her on all the happenings with Draco while Ginny told her about her new fiancée Jonathan. Just the same old girl talk…

"Wow Gin, he sounds fantastic." Hermione smiled.

"Yes, he is." Ginny replied happily, she was practically glowing.

"So, have you talked to Ron lately?" Hermione asked while taking a sip of her water.

"I'm so glad you asked! I mean, I knew that you wanted this to be a girl's afternoon thing, but see they missed you so much and I know you do too--" Ginny sighed relieved.

"Gin? What are you talking about?"

"I asked Harry and Ron to meet us here. Well actually, I_ told_ Ron I was meeting you and he practically begged to come along. And then of course he told Harry. But anyway…they should be here any minute."

"Really?" Hermione asked excitedly.

Ginny nodded with a broad smile.

"Ah! Gin you are the best!"

"Well Hermione I know they're you're best friends and all, but am I _that bad_ to hang out with?" Ginny mocked her friend's excitement.

"Oh be quiet!" Hermione grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly, now happy to see her men. It's been about a month's time since she's seen them, and with all of life's new complications, they've been apart. She felt guilty never trying to visit the two, but things were more important at the time; Hermione knew she could go a while without seeing them because they'd always be there when she was ready.

"You should go outside to meet them because I don't think this is the best place for a reunion scene." Ginny joked.

"Alright, I'll be back in a moment."

Hermione smiled and quickly left the table. Practically running outside, she opened the door and stepped out onto the sidewalk. Looking left and right, neither Harry nor Ron was found. She sighed deeply and leant against the wall, awaiting their arrival. Getting bored, she started to play with her nails, but stopped when she glanced over her ring. _'I wonder where he is.'_ Hermione was quickly pulled out of her thoughts when she heard two men calling her name as they rounded the corner.

"Hermione!" Harry called, jogging up to her.

"Harry!" she yelled excitedly as she was pulled up into a tight and loving hug by her best friend.

"Hey." He said against her hair and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. She looked over his shoulder at Ron, who was standing behind Harry with his hands lazily in his front pockets.

"Ron." She said softer with a genuine smile as she stepped up and hugged him to.

"Hey Hermione."

After he released her, she stared at the two smiling brightly. "So, how have you two been? Causing trouble I presume?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ha. I wish, but I leave that up to Fred and George. But yeah I've been great. Been traveling a lot lately."

"Really?"

"Yup it's been loads of fun and I'm _learning_ things too."

"Good to know I have an impact."

Ron rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless.

"And what about you Harry? I've seen you in the papers recently."

"Yes, Quiddich will do that to you." He responded, proud to be Seeker on a professional team.

"How's the team doing?"

"Great, we haven't lost one."

"Harry that's brilliant!"

"Yeah out of 6 games." Ron cut in sarcastically.

"Shut up. The season just started." Harry defended.

Ron just laughed.

"So, _anyway_, what have you been up to Hermione?" Harry asked ignoring Ron.

"I've been busy now more than ever."

"I find that hard to believe. I'm sure those Hogwarts years will give you a run for your money." Ron stated jokingly.

"No really. The ministry work is tough. Since Fudge got impeached, the new minister is stricter because he refuses to be as 'oblivious as the last head minister' and works everyone to their full potential."

"But Voldemort is-" Harry started, confused.

"_Dead_ I know—but I guess he just doesn't want anything happening under his nose."

"Well. Someone's a little paranoid" Ron said in a sing-song voice.

"Yea." Harry agreed.

"So Ministry work, that's great Hermione. What else has been happening?"

'_Well Ron, I'm back with Draco Malfoy and there's a crazy woman who's out to get me.' _"Nothing really." She lied easily.

Ron and Harry exchanged looks like "_Suuuuure."_

"What?" Hermione inquired.

"Nothing really." They both answered in mockery, attempting to raise their deep voices up to Hermione's.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at them but giggled, "Okay. Well, let's eat! I left Ginny in there."

"Speak of the devil…"

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled coming out of the doors form the restaurant.

"Yes?"

"Here this came for you." Ginny said, handing her a bad excuse for a letter. It was a lined piece of paper that was folded many times and taped almost everywhere. It looked as if it was done in a hurry.

"Hey Harry." Ginny smiled giving him a big hug with a giant smile.

"Oh _please_ Ginny. You're engaged!" Ron joked.

Harry rolled his eyes while Ginny kept talking. "And? I can't give him a hug?"

"No I didn't say that! I just don't think that _Jon_ would like it very much if he saw this little display of affection. He'd probably make the wrong assumptions and try to take it up with Harry when really it was _you_ who gave the hug in the first place."

Ginny stared at Ron for a moment and then turned away without saying anything.

"Ginny what was that? No comeback?"

"Oh sorry." Ginny turned back around and faced Ron. "That was me, pretending for _one_ second that I actually gave some thought to that explanation. But it was stupid so I was done listening."

"Ouch." Ron said sarcastically. "_That_ one will really leave a mark."

Harry sat there and laughed at the two brawling siblings and their playful insults. He then looked across at Hermione and noticed she was standing still, just staring at the letter.

"Hermione, are you okay?" he asked.

She couldn't find the right word to truly express what she was feeling…if there were a such a word, it would be defined as fear, worry, anger, distress, and hopelessness, all combined into one. Seeing as there was none, she settled on shaking her head no.

"What does it say?" Ginny asked worriedly.

Hermione handed the letter over to Ginny.

_Hermione-_

_I probably wasn't supposed to send this until _after_ we got the bracelet back safely, but, I don't know if that'll happen. You have no way of knowing either because neither one of us it with you. But when you get this, go straight to the Hotel on the corner of Beau and Saxons and go to room 406. We'll be there. If not then, just go home. Don't come looking for us. You don't know where we are._

_-Blaise._

_p.s- Ginny if you get this and read it although it was clearly _not _addressed to you…give it to Hermione._

"Well, we should—" Ginny started, trying to discreetly fold it back up and place it in her pocket, but seriously, like Harry and Ron wouldn't ask?

"Give me that." Ron said, snatching the letter out of her hands.

"Ron no!" Ginny yelled as she watched the two men read the small paper.

Hermione and Ginny stared at the two, you would think after a minute or _five_, that they would have stopped staring at it. But no, the two were looking at it as if they were trying to burn it with just their eyes.

"So…?" Ginny asked apprehensively

Harry and Ron both looked up as if unaware of her presence. It was hard to read the expression on their faces. It was probably more disbelief rather than anger, but it was safe to assume that the anger would show up in a few moments.

"Er—right." Harry squinted his eyes at the paper once more, before handing it back to Hermione. She took it slowly and stared into their eyes, seeing…nothing. She probably would've preferred some yelling from Ron, or maybe some disappointed looks from Harry, but received neither. Just some built up anger that was taking too much time to come out…time that was important to her right now.

"I have to go." Hermione stated, and turned to find a safe place to apparate.

"Wait." Ron demanded. "You're leaving?"

"Ron you read the letter. Draco needs me."

"_Draco_? As in Malfoy?"

"Oh because there's so many other 'Draco's' we know." Harry stated in a monotone voice.

"Shut up mate. What's he got to do with this!" Ron seethed turning his attention back to Hermione.

Hermione looked at him in incredulity. He was _actually_ her friend? Someone _this thick_?

"Everything!"

"The letter is clearly from Zabini."

"Ron—I…_Yes _it was _from _Blaise but it's not…what did you think the 'us' meant? He was referring to him and Draco! I…You…Oh this is ridiculous! I can't believe you thought…" she shook her head.

"So you're with Malfoy now?"

"Obviously." Harry stated again in the same voice.

"Harry, please! Shut up! If you're not going to help then stop commenting all together." Ron sighed deeply and then raised his eyebrows for her to answer.

"Yes, Ron."

"And, _when_ did this happen?"

"A while ago."

"What is 'a while' ago?"

"Not today."

"Hm. So, I'm assuming it was you who stopped his wedding."

"Look, Ron. I have to go. Draco's in trouble…or will be soon and if you're not going to help then I'll catch up with you three later. I'm wasting time."

"You don't even know where he is."

"Yes I do. He told me."

"Malfoy?"

"Blaise."

"Now were back on Zabini."

"Yes."

"He told you where he was?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"In the letter!"

"No he didn't! Wait you mean that French place?"

"No."

"How do you know then?"

"Ron he made it blatantly evident where they were likely to end up, so I'm leaving. Please, I am really wasting time. You can ask me anything you wish when I return."

"We're going with you." Harry cut in.

"No, no you're not." She refused.

"We've always done these things together in the past, why is this different?"

"Harry, we were young and immature."

"So you regret those years of fighting alongside me?"

"No! Harry you know what's not what I meant."

"I know. But the point is, you did it so it would only be fit for me to do the same."

"But this doesn't concern you."

"You two were never concerned with Voldemort, but you came along anyway."

"Good point." Ron agreed.

"Harry. No. Draco wouldn't--"

"I'm not doing this for him. I'm doing this to help you…and to see him in the most uncomfortable position ever so he's begging me to save him."

"Ahh! Gross! My ears!" Ron yelled.

"What? Not like that you git. I just mean so that he owes me. That's up on his list of things that will never happen, so, I'd like to make his life hell."

"Harry--" she warned. She really did not want any of them to get involved…with anything.

"And Hermione, do you honestly think that the git will let it go over his head that we let you into that house unaccompanied?"

"Well I suppose that's true." She thought aloud.

"Great. So that's settled."

"But Harry--"

"No Hermione he's right. We'll all go." Ginny chimed.

"Gin not you too!"

"Look's like you're overruled. I've never thought I'd say it, but I'm anxious to see Malfoy. He'll be happy to see us." Ron laughed.

"Overjoyed." Hermione said sarcastically. "Seriously guys, if you're coming, this isn't a joke. Torture him after we get him and Blaise out of there, with that bracelet--"

"What bra--?" Ron started.

"_Don't_ ask questions. We just need that and need the men and we're out. I promise to explain everything later. You have my word." Hermione looked deeply into Harry and Ron's eyes and they knew she meant business.

"Fine." Harry agreed.

"Alright. So, where we headed?" Ron asked.

"The Malfoy Manor."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Hermione was battling with her friends, Draco was dealing with harder conquests at his 'residence'. Currently, Lucius was practically pushing all four of them into his office and only one-quarter of the party _really_ wanted to go in there. Three guesses who _that _was.

However- Very surprisingly, Pansy was not all too keen on being there. Being quiet all morning gave her time to think about this. Sure, she wanted the money that she was guaranteed to receive, but what else? God knows she has enough of it, so why did she want this so bad…if she did at all? Yes, she and Aleesa were close, but through everything, she felt like Aleesa's dog…and since Aleesa was already a bitch, following one was not what Pansy liked. And did she really want the mudblood dead? Yes, Hermione pretty much ruined Pansy's life by ruining Pansy's chances with Draco, but was that 'crime' worth a slow and painful death? Because that was exactly what'd be sure to follow once this little meeting was over, and everyone knew it. Now that the situation was heightening, she stayed quiet within her thoughts, thinking, _is the money really worth it? _

Draco turned around to face his father once more, but he decided to take a different approach since his last question didn't work.

"Father please give us a moment." Draco asked, grabbing Aleesa (who was a step ahead of him) by the inside of her elbow and swinging her around to face Lucius with him.

Lucius narrowed his eyes and sneered, but still walked past them. Draco watched the three enter the room and close the door behind them.

"What, Draco?" Aleesa snapped, snatching her arm out of his grasp.

"Last chance." Draco stated.

Aleesa scoffed. "It's not going to happen."

"Why are you doing this!" asked in a hushed, and slightly desperate whisper.

She didn't answer and looked down at the floor.

"What happened to you? You weren't always like this." He asked a little softer

"It's your fault."

"My fault?"

"_Yes_ you're fault!" she whispered back a little more forceful. "If you hadn't--"

"What? Met you? Met Hermione? Yes, because it's really _my_ fault who I fell in love with and who my family decided to ally."

"Well it is you're fault you fell in love with her! She's a mudblood!"

"So!"

"_So?_ Draco who _are_ you anymore?"

"You haven't known me long enough to ask me that question. You didn't know me back in Hogwarts, nor how she helped me change. If you did, you'd hold at least _some_ respect for her and not go through with this." He looked into her eyes but saw little remorse. So he added as an afterthought, "If you cared for me at all, then don't do this, it would kill me."

"So now you know exactly how I felt." She spat.

"What?" Draco asked, he couldn't believe his ears. With everything that's happened, she waited _now_ to tell him? Not that it mattered _nearly_ enough to change his decision, but, it still mattered.

"Nothing. Just…hold you're tongue and _maybe_ Lucius won't make it to painful for her."

"Does it matter to you _that much_ that you would _kill_ over it!"

Aleesa stared into his eyes for a moment…a long hard stare. It reminded him of what he and Hermione do; just stare at each other until the other breaks. Her eyes softened; he thought for a second he had gotten through to her with the guilt trip, and noticed her closing in on the space between them. Out of nowhere she grabbed his neck and pulled him down into a rough kiss, smashing his lips onto hers. She shoved her tongue into his mouth, without bothering to ask for entrance. Right before Draco was about to kiss back, he realized who this was and broke off the kiss, lightly pushing her away from him.

Aleesa looked flushed and disappointed, like she missed his kisses…and she did. But, then it occurred to her_, he_ _didn't kiss back_. Looking at him without saying a word, her disheveled stare turned into a full, hard, spiteful glare. He knew right then and there-- that was it. Draco had lost her forever. Anything she felt for him quickly diminished like a burning flame to dry paper…and Draco knew she wouldn't help him ever again. Now, guilt wouldn't work, seduction sure as hell wouldn't (not that it was an option…Hermione would kill him), nor would anything else. That kiss could have maybe saved Hermione, but he would never know since he did not respond.

Aleesa moved in closer once more, but instead of another attempt of rekindling any connection or passion between them, she just leant in to answer his former question. "It wouldn't be the first time." She said slowly, and then hurriedly walked back into the room.

Draco watched her leave and thought '_What the hell was that? Good job Draco…just should have fucking kissed her back! Now what are you gonna do? And she's probably in there already telling Lucius everything without you…'_

"FUCK!" Draco yelled as he turned around and flew to open the door.

Luckily, Aleesa was just getting comfortable in her seat with Pansy standing behind her chair, a little standoffish. Blaise was standing five feet away from her on the right side with an empty chair in front of him.

"Ah Draco, so glad you came to join us." Lucius stated as he put out his right arm, signaling him to sit.

"Yes well I did not have much of a choice there, did I?" Draco replied sarcastically, taking a seat.

"Correct."

Lucius began looking over papers, ignorantly making them wait. Draco got restless and spoke up, "Father, is there something you needed to address? Because we have places to go."

"Like where Draco? Hm? Too see anyone in particular?"

"No. But I'm a grown man with other affairs I must attend to."

"Hm. I presume none of you have a problem with Draco leaving since he has 'other affairs that he must attend to' that are more important than this?" Lucius addressed the other three.

Neither Pansy nor Blaise said a word. Even if they wanted to, Aleesa jumped at the chance.

"Of course not! I mean…Draco, darling--" she drawled as she rubbed his arm lovingly, "—if you have plans then I'm sure I can talk this over with my father-in-law by myself. I mean, he _is_ family to me too." She smiled at Draco and then looked over at Lucius.

"No. It can wait. I just meant, we should, start this…whatever… it is…" Draco was already getting angered by the moment, truthfully he'd been angered all day, ever since he earlier had a talk with his father, then to the fight with Aleesa, and now back where he started the day. And being at this place _twice_ was not very appealing. But no matter how angry he was getting, he had to suppress it for Hermione's and his sake. Aleesa and Lucius would not win this. It wasn't even that he was afraid of his father anymore, because he wasn't; he saw this as a competition…a battle…and he would prevail. But he wasn't about to leave and let Aleesa screw it all up for him.

"I agree. So, why are you here Aleesa?"

"I'm--"

"Er—excuse me, but don't you think you should be asking _me_ that question as since this was the second time I was here this morning?" Draco cut in, prepared to interrupt as many times as he had to, in order to avoid the subject that he was dreading.

"If that was the case then I would have asked you. But I did not. So hold you're tongue." Lucius spat.

Draco rolled his eyes and silently counted to three. _'I swear…if someone tells me to hold my tongue one more damn time…'_

"Continue." Lucius looked at Aleesa.

"Right. I came here because I was worried about Draco. Father—may I call you that?" Lucius nodded his head while Draco rolled his eyes. She was taking this too far. "Yes well, Father, I was utterly distressed when I heard that Draco was being unfaithful--."

"What did you like, _rehearse_ this or something with a new virginal, nun-like approach?" Blaise asked incredulously but was silenced by a piercing look from both Aleesa and Lucius.

Aleesa continued and felt her eyes get teary. "—I mean, Blaise said that he was dating her--"

Blaise coughed obnoxiously at this statement to get her to stop again. "Excuse me. Carry on, but leave me out of it."

"--But in all honesty, I think he was cheating." Aleesa said fast and hurt, wiping her eyes clear of the forced tears.

"Cheating?" Lucius asked not mad, but more excited at the thought of having a significant reason to find Hermione again."Draco I raised you better than that."

Draco evilly stared back at him. "Really? I didn't notice." he stated in monotony.

"--And, I would never ever wish harm on Draco in a million years…I only want what is in his best interest like a loving wife, such as myself--"

Blaise snorted in the corner. "Yeah and Lucius is really nice while caring for the well-being of all mudbloods." He grunted sarcastically. Looking up he realized the room went silent, _'Oh shit! Did I just say that out loud?'_ And with one look from Draco telling him to 'snuff it', told him he did.

"Er—I mean…this room is as cold as ice…and I could really go for...a hot coffee mug!" He looked around the room and noticed no reactions, so he added a "Buuurrrr." while rubbing his hands together and blowing in them, trying to get warmer. He laughed nervously and added, "Hey Lucius, it's freezing, do you think you can turn the furnace up?"

Lucius stared hard at Blaise, then moved his eyes to the cackling fire that was burning in the fireplace, and looked back at Blaise. Blaise noticed the fire he was pointing to and stopped his gestures. "Yes, well no bother! I sure feel warmer now…that fire…sure is something." Blaise stated as he retreated back to the corner with everyone's eyes on him. Slowly, they turned back around, except Draco. Draco mouthed the words 'SHUT UP!' to Blaise as he replied back 'SORRY!'. Draco turned back around in his seat and faced his father.

"Like I was saying. I thought it should be brought up as a family meeting so that these problems don't return in the future." Aleesa concluded.

Blaise sighed deeply at the absurdity of this conversation. Aleesa was a poor actress in this scenario; he was almost disappointed. She was smarter than that and yet, _this_ was what she came up with? The poor house-wife who loves her husband, despite his adulterous ways? Psh. Yeah, okay. Aleesa was totally opposite. She was a working, independent woman who would hex her husband (or divorce him) after the first sign of cheating. Perhaps she didn't really care how bad it sounded because she knew Lucius did not need to be convinced, he knew them all to well, _especially_ his own son. It was more than obvious that they were back together. Blaise snorted once more about the irony of Aleesa's lies. Quickly noticing his mistake, he made a coughing sound to try and hide the mocking one.

But, no avail. Lucius doesn't let people off easy.

"Blaise, what is your problem?"

"Er…Cold Sir. I told you… room is an icebox."

"What happened to being warmer?"

"What?"

"Why don't you put you're coat and gloves back on?"

"Right, but see, then it'd be a little too warm for my liking, and I'd rather be too cold than--"

"Blaise?"

"Yes?"

"Quiet."

"Right."

"Aleesa, just to understand you fully, who was this witch you were referring to? Is it someone I know?"

"Oh, yes. Very well too."

"And her name is?"

"Master Malfoy…Sir?" A timid voice called from outside of the room.

Lucius rolled his eyes and told Blaise to open the door. On the other side of the door stood a tiny house elf, barely wearing anything short of Dobby's rags from the earlier years. She hung her head down in submission and waited to be addressed.

"What do you want?" Lucius asked impatiently, not bothering to even look at the pitiful creature.

"Tibby is sorry to bother you Master, but Tibby was asked to inform you that a Miss. Hermione Granger is here to see you."

Silence quickly entered the room as if the mute button on a television was suddenly pushed. It seemed everything went quiet; no one moved, hell, no one _breathed_. All that could be heard was the noise from the fire. Each stood in shock, just different forms of it. One fearful. One worried. One surprised. One happy. And one was so _pleasantly surprised_ that he decided he'd go greet her himself.

"Thank you Tibby. You may go." The timid house elf left quickly. "No one move."

Draco stood up against his demands. "So it's true? You _are _back with the little filth."

"You better--" Draco seethed.

"Silence. I'll bring her up here. Sit down Draco. I won't hurt her. I _promise_." He mocked.

He stood in the doorway and added, "Maybe I should give you a ring too, just so you trust me." before shutting the door.

Draco got up and followed right after him, but he couldn't open the door. "Alohomora!" he shouted, but nothing. "Alohomora!" he shouted more forcefully, but the door still didn't budge. "It's probably some dark magic he used…I have to just think." Draco said anxiously pacing the room with the wand in his left hand.

"On the door?" Aleesa asked sarcastically.

"What?" he stopped moving and glared.

"He used dark magic…_on the door_…?"

"Shut up!"

Aleesa smirked.

Draco looked at Pansy to the left side of the room, and she hadn't said a word. She just stood there…all…spacey…and her mind was aloof. But he didn't have time to worry about her. Time was what almost made him loose her the last round.

He looked at Blaise and got angry. "You told her?"

"Well _technically_…"

"What did you say!"

"It was rushed, I don't remember."

"Is _that_ why you left earlier!"

"Yes."

"BLAISE! Now she's downstairs with him and I can't open this goddamn door!"

"What the hell is _your_ problem?" Aleesa asked.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS! I mean, honestly, we ALL saw it! Did you not forget what happened the LAST time she was in here all alone with him?"

"She has her wand. If she's smart she'll leave unharmed." Aleesa stated simply.

"Shut up!" Both Blaise and Draco yelled. Aleesa just threw her arms up in defense and sat back in the chair, waiting for Lucius to come back.

"All right, how do I get out of here?" Draco asked hastily.

"Draco, he did say he'd bring her back." Blaise reasoned.

"What is wrong with you people? Do you really think, that man means _any _bloody word that comes out of his mouth!"

"I was just saying…he did promise."

"Yea well he also promised he'd be a good father…look what a liar he made himself out of in that one."

Blaise didn't have anything to say.

"Bombarda!" Draco yelled at the door, but still got no where.

"And what the hell? Why'd you tell her we were over here anyway?"

"Mate, I wrote the letter _during_ the fight. If it was after it, I wouldn't have written it. And wait, you're the one who told me to send it!"

"After it was over!"

"I thought you 'weren't gonna loose'!" he said imitating Draco voice in a goofy way.

Draco narrowed his eyes at Blaise and spoke quietly. "Hermione is a smart woman. There's something else behind this. Hopefully she didn't just willingly come here without a plan. But I'm not waiting to find out, we're finding her and leaving now. So help me with this door."

"Bombarda!" They both yelled.

"Draco stop!" Hermione requested.

Both Draco and Blaise turned around at the sound of her voice. There she was, nervous and clearly uncomfortable standing in the room where one of her most painful memories existed. Still, she was there with her wand, standing next to Pansy who was hold her wand over an unconscious Aleesa. Looking down at Aleesa she sat limp in the chair. Draco instinctively ran over to Hermione and scooped her up into his arms, so relieved to find out she wasn't on the other side of that door. She kissed him on the cheek and pulled away to start placing locking spells on the inside of the door.

"Hermione what--?"

"Leave now, questions later. Aleesa should be up in 5 minutes." She explained. Her eyes told him she was worried and there wasn't much time, so he did not bother to argue.

"Blaise come over here. We're leaving."

"THANK the gods! Bloody hell, Lucius has an everlasting wedgie up his ass. Like a fuckin drill sergeant …or McGonagall…" He replied, his voice getting progressively lower.

"Wait but what about the bracelet?" Draco asked, his eyes already starting to search for it while both Blaise and Hermione did the same.

Pansy spoke up for the first time all day. "Draco. I have it." She exclaimed as she pulled it out of her pocket.

Everyone stood still for a moment; _Pansy_ wanted to help? Again, another strange, deafening silence ran through the room. But the foreboding feeling of someone coming made them all snap back into reality.

"Yes, guys… Pansy has a heart. _Shocking_ I know. Now let's go!" Blaise yelled sarcastically as the four grabbed hands and apparated out of Malfoy Manor.


	13. Hermione’s Decision

A/N- Happy July 16th! What's the special occasion you ask? Well- actually I doubt any of you are asking that if you're reading HP fanfiction. So yea- my HBP book just came in the house and it looks so cool! Lol. I can't wait to start reading it- but don't worry- I'll still update this like I do now. So I hope everyone enjoys the new book!

But back to this fic- thanks for all the lovely reviews! It saddens me to say- but this will probably be one of the last chapters to this story. :( Yes, it's coming to a close. I'm, sad cause I really got attached to this story, but I wouldn't have had as nearly as much fun with it if it wasn't for all of you! You have no idea how much your suggestions inspired me and your words encouraged me! I love you all sooo incredibly much—but I'm not gonna get all mushy yet--cause it isn't over. We still need to find out what happens with Aleesa and Lucius, what Pansy's true intentions are, and how the Gryffindors deal with Hermione and Draco. O0o0oh I wonder…And I am already thinking of another fic so this is definitely not the last you'll be hearing from me- I promise you that!

Real quick to address two people- Wand- wow- I am so flattered that you'd want to translate this. I'll have to e-mail you before I agree because I have a lot of questions. So don't do anything yet but I will contact you soon. :) the obnoxious1- omg I wished you lived in Jersey- you're too awesome. :)

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry potter!

Okay on with this next chapter!

Ch12-_"Wait but what about the bracelet?" Draco asked, his eyes already starting to search for it while both Blaise and Hermione did the same. _

_Pansy spoke up for the first time all day. "Draco. I have it." She exclaimed as she pulled it out of her pocket._

_Everyone stood still for a moment; Pansy wanted to help? Again, another strange, deafening silence ran through the room. But the foreboding feeling of someone coming made them all snap back into reality._

"_Yes, guys… Pansy has a heart. Shocking I know. Now let's go!" Blaise yelled sarcastically as the four grabbed hands and apparated out of Malfoy Manor. _

**Chapter 13- Hermione's Decision**

A moment later, Hermione, Draco, Blaise and Pansy had landed in the center of Hermione's living room, right next to the coffee table. They let go of each other; the tension was slowly dropping from before. Both Draco and Blaise sat on the couch, sighing heavily and falling into it. Pansy sat down timidly and quietly in the single armchair to their left. The three looked tired and frustrated, as if it was over…but it was far from it.

Hermione looked at the three incredulously and shouted, "What are you doing?"

They looked up at Hermione as if she was clinically insane, Draco spoke, "What do you mean _what are we doing_?" What was she _ranting _about? He had promised himself to always protect her- so her being in the Malfoy Manor clearly went against that. And somehow, through way of miracle, she got out unharmed in anyway. So why in the world was she acting like she wanted to go back?

"Draco, you can't just sit there! We have to go back!"

"_Go back?_ Hermione, love, maybe you aren't feeling well…"

"No Draco I'm feeling fine! But it's not over!"

"What's your problem?"

"There are other people still in there!"

"What?" All three yelled, equally surprised.

"Yes, Harry, Ron, and Ginny are-"

"You brought _them_ into it! Mr. Save-the-world with his poor useless sidekick and his whole beggar family?" Draco asked harshly.

"Draco-" she warned.

"No. How did they get involved? They have nothing to do with anything!"

"They wanted to help!"

"You should've said no!"

"I did!"

"Oh Really? So then why are they there?"

"They didn't listen! What did you want me to do? Stupefy them and leave?"

"It that's what it took!"

"Draco are you listening to yourself? If _your_ friends wanted to help, you would have no shame-"

"In telling them to shove off." He interrupted.

"So, Blaise _really_ listened." She nodded her head in Blaise's direction, who was watching them in great interest.

"He was in this from the beginning!"

"So what if it was Crabbe…or… or Goyle."

Draco scoffed, "Are you serious?" he asked flatly.

"Draco, I don't know why this is so hard for you to comprehend."

"It's not like this is a reading assignment Granger, there is nothing wrong with my comprehension skills." He spat, mad at her for insulting his intellect. Ah, the male ego…

"_Granger_? Oh don't be so childish."

"_You're_ the one being immature…bringing your friends into this as if it was some Gryffindor house party. And you know something?"

"No. Enlighten me."

"It's actually more dangerous now because you brought more people into this situation."

"Oh because I really planned this! Like I owled them saying 'Hello boys, I'm having problems with my fiancée and his god-awful father. And although it could potentially threaten your lives, I so desperately need your help.'" She said all in one breath glaring at Draco. He just _wasn't_ being fair. Of course she knew why he was angry. This was between them and he just didn't want more responsibilities...more people to worry about. But to make her feel bad like she _wanted_ to involve her friends, was not the truth.

"Who knows? Maybe you did." He said lightly, but accusingly.

Hermione took an audible gasp and lowered her voice. "I am going to pretend that I didn't hear that appalling accusation you just made. If you even _think_ that I would want to put my friends at risk in a battle I already figured I could handle myself, then you must not know me very well, _Malfoy_."

Draco rolled his eyes and bent down so he was eye level with her, speaking very plainly so she would pick up every word. "Granger all I'm saying is that I don't want to baby-sit any more than I need to. Involving them just puts more stress on me. I don't like them, I don't feel anything toward them except for the fact that I unfortunately _know _them. We want to get this thing over with as quickly as we can but three extra people in the way are distracting, and the last thing we need is to be straying away from the goal."

Hermione kept her eyes burning into his as he just stared back, awaiting her answer. "The goal, huh? Malfoy since you have a hard time understanding me, I'm going to make it easier." She said condescendingly. She watched as Draco's eyes burned with anger and annoyance, but he acted against it by raising an eyebrow for inquiry. Smiling smugly, she continued, "Pretend this is a Quiddich game: Slytherin against Hufflepuff.-" Hermione ignored Blaise's snort in the background. "-Easy win, correct?" Draco said nothing "The snitch is the bracelet, and the opposing seeker is Lucius. So, as the game progresses, you're winning, easily. You've even seen the snitch a few times, but you didn't even bother to catch it. The points keep adding on, and adding on, but then, the crowd stops cheering because the Hufflepuff seeker caught the snitch-" Blaise interrupted her but a loud disbelieving laugh. Hermione looked over Draco's shoulder at Blaise. After he calmed, he apologized, and she continued. "Didn't see that coming…and now, it's serious. You're mad, obviously, but wait! It isn't over- it's tied. Thank god the Slytherins scored a lot or they would've been humiliated for weeks. So, who wins? No one. Why?- new rule. Madam Hooch decides that the teams double up. Ravenlaw with the Hufflepuffs and the Slytherins with the Gryffin-"

"Uh- Hermione? 28 players in one game? That's not allow-" Blaise interrupted.

"Shut up." She snapped. Blaise put his hands up in defense and she looked back at Draco. He was still pissed, but he also looked slightly amused. Although he did stand back up with his arms folded across his chest.

"So now, Harry's on your team and you're both working for the same goal. He didn't ask to come into the game, but by some sort of twist in fate, it happened. And he's in the running. Now, you can either play nice, or get thrown off the broom and loose against Lucius."

She finished and looked up, waiting for him to smile and apologize, to kiss and make up.

He smirked at her arrogantly and stated, "That was a horrible analogy Granger. It wasn't realistic, my team would take the loss before we teamed up with them. But, I do applaud you for trying."

"Oh! You are insufferable!"

Blaise laughed again in the background, turning both in his direction.

"What?" Hermione snapped.

"_You_ calling _him_ insufferable when that nickname was used only for _you _by his favorite teacher, and you're worst teacher-" Blaise laughed again, "-Now is that ironic? Or is it just funny?"

Hermione rolled her eyes in frustration and sat as far away from Draco as possible. "Well Malfoy, now that you've successfully wasted my time here when I could have been doing something more productive and comforting like helping my friends, I'd like to finally leave now while there's still something left of them."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"It was a one word answer Granger, you heard it loud and clear."

"You have no say in what I do."

"You want to bet on that?"

"No."

"I'm not going to ridiculously sit here and argue."

"Why not? You were doing it so well before?"

"As were you."

"I'm leaving."

"Potter has been getting his ass into trouble for _years_ now, I think he can escape just once more."

"But I'm not sitting here to wait and find out. Like you said, this is _our_ battle."

"Yes and for now, it was fought. We'd be fine here if you didn't invite them along."

"For the last time I _didn't ask them to come_!"

"Will the two of you just SHUT YOUR BLOODY TRAPS?" Cried Pansy, which quickly silenced the room.

"Look guys, Pansy _finally_ decided to show signs of existence." Exclaimed a shocked Blaise.

All of a sudden, a wave of remembrance came crashing down upon Draco and Hermione when they looked at Pansy, finally acknowledging that 'the enemy' was in their vicinity. They remembered how she was like an Aleesa clone that had decided to help them for no reason…but why? Was this another trick? And then the feeling of discomfort and distrust crept through the two…and finally, the questions started flying.

"Pansy, what are you doing here?" Draco bit harshly, taking his aggression from Hermione out on Pansy.

"I-"

"Why do _you _have the bracelet?" Hermione asked, just as ruthless as her other half.

"Well-"

"And why would you bring it here?"

"I-"

"Especially if you don't even like me." Hermione agreed with Draco.

"What are you playing at Parkinson?"

Pansy sighed, and looked up at the two, not even bothering to speak up for herself until they were done. Blaise noticed this and tried to help.

"Hey! Snape and McGonagall!"

The two snapped around to look at Blaise, eyebrows raised for an explanation for the embarrassing references.

"This might sound insane but, stay with me. _Maybe_ if you two would pause to _breathe_ for a second, then she could try to answer you're questions better than in just one syllable… It's just a thought." Blaise shrugged innocently, and the two wordlessly agreed to play fair.

"To answer your first question, I'm here to help. It sounds crazy, I know, it was hard even for me to say those words…but it's the truth- don't ask. Second- I have the bracelet because I took it from Aleesa before we went to talk to Lucius. The answer to the third question can be found in the first. And lastly- You're right, I don't like you. In fact, I hate you. But I'm not playing at anything. You don't have to trust me, I wouldn't expect you to. I sure as hell don't trust _you_…just comes with the Slytherin pureblood package…but I _will _keep my word." Pansy finished, and it was clear that her whole explanation was directed towards Hermione. It seems after doing nothing all day but thinking, her old self came back with a little bite.

Hermione, mind not nearly convinced that Pansy had good intentions, stared at Draco, who only smirked in return. Huffing in anger, she turned towards the other two and smiled impatiently, saying through clenched teeth, "_Excuse us."_ She grabbed Draco's sleeve and pulled him into the kitchen, shutting the swinging door behind them.

"I don't trust her." Hermione seethed, crossing her arms in aggravation.

"Me either." He said simply, as if she wasting time stating the already known facts.

"She's lying."

"She's not."

"How can you defend her after all she did?"

"I know, I just…I think she was confused before."

"How can you not see it's a trick!"

"And you have proof of that?"

"I just know these things."

"Now Granger, what did we talk about assuming things…"

"No it's not funny Draco! I am completely serious! For all we know, this is just some stupid ploy created to confuse us more and put us right back where we started, with the disadvantage."

"That's possible…and I would not put it past her. But, we still have the bracelet here, don't we?"

"Yes but I-" Hermione ranted, but was cut off by the feeling of Draco's lips upon hers. She started to raise her arms so she could run her fingers through his silky blonde locks, but reality tapped her shoulder before she could respond. She furrowed her brow and shoved Draco off of her, pushing him once more so he got the message.

"Draco what is the matter with you! Kissing should not be your refuge from my anger. It's only going to get me more flustered in thinking you aren't listening." She spat.

"But I am." He drawled whining, rolling his eyes.

"You're not acting like it. Ugh! I can't stand you right now!"

"It's okay. The feelings mutual."

"You can pretend to be calm like you could care less with your stupid, annoyingly lazy attitude. But I don't care, you're in trouble anyway."

"Wait, I'm in trouble?" he asked in mockery.

"Oh you're in the _doghouse._"

"The what? Never mind. Getting back on point- as long as the bracelet stays in sight, I don't see the problem."

"_The problem_ Draco? You don't see any problem? There has always been a problem Draco! There still is! And you know what? We are NOT seventeen anymore and I refuse to live my life this way. It's getting ridiculous! You're the most important thing to me and you know it. But if you want to _stay _in that position, you will grow up this instant and look at the big picture Draco! We're young adults still living in uncertainty and frustration, and until we find a way to end this constant circle of going absolutely _nowhere_, until we stand up to your father, it's not going to change. And I can't live my life like that…not anymore." Hermione finished, tired and saddened after her little speech. She starred into his icy blue eyes for something, _anything…_but just as earlier today with Harry and Ron, the man standing in front of her showed nothing. No sadness, nor happiness…no acceptance, nor disbelief…no pain, nor pleasure…just… blank.

She closed her eyes, just wanting to fall limp into his arms and cry all the burdens off her shoulders, but just sighed deeply instead. Looking back into his eyes, she silently pleaded a cry of desperation, and not receiving any sympathy…or empathy…she became mad. Anger and disappointment came out of no where, so she glaringly pushed past Draco and out the door.

Sighing deeply, and running his fingers through his hair, he thought about what she said. He leaned his head against the refrigerator and thought _'So, what is she saying? Time apart?' _Getting a small glass of water, he walked back out, sitting with his former house mates.

"Ah no thanks mate I'm not particularly thirsty. But thanks for asking." Blaise voiced sarcastically.

Draco looked down at his drink and shrugged, taking another sip.

"So, is she mad?" Pansy asked.

Draco scoffed, "Is my name Draco Malfoy?"

"That bad?" Blaise inquired.

"She'll calm down… in time."

"So should I just come back next month or something?" Blaise joked.

Draco grinned, but didn't reply.

A loud crack in the room turned the attention to the door way.

The three Slytherins turned to look at the three Gryffindors, and an awkward but hateful silence passed within the room.

"There's a sight I thought I'd never see." Ron stated flatly. "The worst three Slytherins sitting in the middle of Hermione's living room."

"Ah, I thank you Weasley. That's so nice. I think I feel a tear." Blaise joked with his hand to his chest.

"We appreciate the flattery Weasley, but this is my home too. Get used to it." Draco smirked, sitting back into his chair.

"That excuse worked back in seventh year, but seeing as you really have no rights to_ this_ vicinity, I'll pretend you're not here-" Ron stopped, getting a look of silence from his sister.

"Malfoy, where's Hermione." Said Harry in more of a demand than a question.

"Upstairs."

"Hermione?" Harry called from the bottom. "Hermione!"

"Potter don't bother."

"What's wrong with her?" Ginny asked worried.

"How badly did you screw up _this_ time?" Ron asked accusingly, and almost whining.

"Mind you own damn business." Draco answered sharply.

Ginny walked away from the two men, and sat next to Blaise.

"So, how did all of you play part in this little charade?" Blaise smirked.

"Well, Hermione did most of it, we just got her a few minutes time."

_Draco stood up against his demands. "So it's true? You are back with the little filth."_

"_You better--" Draco seethed._

"_Silence. I'll bring her up here. Sit down Draco. I won't hurt her. I promise." He mocked. _

_He stood in the doorway and added, "Maybe I should give you a ring too, just so you trust me." before shutting the door._

_Lucius Malfoy stopped to seal the door shut, and then laughed grimly at the sadistic thoughts playing in his mind, anxious to answer the door. As he swept the halls, he heard a house elf opening the front door, and then quietly closing it, leading Hermione into the foyer. When Lucius stopped at the top of the stairs, he looked down disbelievingly, and already pissed at the person who was standing in the doorway._

"_Ginnerva Weasley." He drawled out nice and slow. "What brings you to my humble, yet _beautiful_ home?"_

_Ginny quickly put on an act: She smiled happily and bubbly at the man and answered, "Well you know it's funny you asked _neighbor-_"_

"_I'm not your neighb-"_

"_- I was making tea this morning and I realized, I had no milk! I know, it's horrible! So since you lived around the corner, down six streets, across the bridge, into the next few towns over, I wondered if I could get it from you? Milk…please?" She smiled smugly, and held out her arms to receive it._

"_Ginnerva-"_

"_Ginny." She corrected._

"_Ginny. Why travel so far?" he asked, trying hard to contain his boiling urge to strangle her with his bare arms._

"_Oh I'm just joking Mr. Malfoy! I was actually here to see Malfoy…well, your son of course…not you…NOT that there's anything _wrong_ with you…it's just-"_

"_Get to the point."_

"_Malfoy, _Draco,_ and I accidentally bumped into each other in Diagon Alley's Gringots the other day, and picked up each other's receipts. I need mine to withdraw something today. So, is he in?"_

"_Yes, but he's…preoccupied."_

"_Can I leave a message?"_

"_You just did. Stop wasting my time."_

"_But that wasn't the message. I'm sure he realizes the mistake too. So the message is…are you ready?"_

"_Yes." He bit impatiently._

"_You have no pen and paper."_

"_I'll remember." _

"_But it's long."_

"_Weasley!"_

"_Okay, okay. Tell him to meet me at the bank tomorrow at 12…no wait I'm supposed to meet Ron at 12, so 2, wait no…getting my nails done…"_

"_Weasley…You're trying my patience" Lucius sing-songed, ready to push her out._

"_Oh buggar! Tell him 5 pm, tomorrow, Gringotts, bring a towel." She added and Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Just kidding! Thank you so much Mr. Malfoy. I appreciate it."_

"_Leave."_

"_Leaving!" Ginny turned to make a quick exit, trying to get out of that place as soon as possible, praying that gave Hermione enough time to get everyone out and for Harry and Ron to put all the extra charms outside the door._

_Lucius glared at her back and turned to ascend the stairs, feeling angered and also very… odd. Something was out of place. Lucius whirled around to Ginny, watching her touch the door handle, and called her name._

"_Oh Ginny?"_

"_Yes?" she said, stopping still in place, not bothering to turn around._

"_Why did you announce yourself as Ms. Granger?" He asked. Ginny panicked, and just opened the door hastily and fleeted. Lucius understood, screamed in rage and bolted up the stairs, only to be stopped still at the charms of the door…_

"Well that was stupid." Blaise stated. "Shit I said that aloud again, didn't I?"

Draco nodded his head.

"Damn, have to work on that."

"Well it got you out, didn't it?" Ginny shot back defensively.

"Not you Weasley. I meant Lucius. If I was him, the minute I saw you at the door, I would have went back." Blaise explained.

"Me too." Draco agreed.

"Not me, I would have wanted to know what was going on." Harry disagreed.

"As well as I." Ron settled with his best mate.

"Maybe it's a Gryffindor thing to want to examine the situation." Harry shrugged.

"Ha. That man is not like a Gryffindor in any way, shape, or form" Draco scoffed.

"Thank Merlin. Then he'd give even us _good_ people a bad name." Ron mocked in relief.

"Not that you'd know anything about having a _good name_" Draco sneered.

"Why you--" Ron yelled.

"Alright! Stop! Let's just calm down and then discuss this rationally like mature adults." Ginny reasoned.

"Please." Pansy snorted. "I've been watching, they couldn't act like adults with each other if they sat bound up with ropes and had a wand to their throat."

The three Gryffindors heads looked up at the person across the room who they really didn't see upon their arrival.

"Pansy!" The three chorused.

"The one and only" she smirked, getting some of her voice back.

"Thank Merlin for that." Ron stated, getting death glares from the Slytherins.

"So you're in this too? Wait a sec- I don't even know how this concerns any of you." Harry stated.

"Potter you're just confused because Granger neglected to tell you anything that's been happening between us lately." Draco sneered.

"We just met up with her today. So you got back together? From some weak relationship back as teenagers?" Ron asked meanly.

"Don't you dare even begin to _think_ you can judge me when you don't even fucking know me." Draco growled. "And for your information, it's not just some _weak relationship_ we restarted after having a rough finish to our teenage one. It has turned into a marital relationship that has been progressing for years." Draco stated slowly, proud that he made each of the Gryffindors mouths hang open in shock.

"HERMIONE!" Ron and Harry bellowed, loud enough for the windows to shatter.

"IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW, I'M COMING UP AND DRAGGING YOU!" Ron threatened.

"Hey- watch it-" Draco warned.

"Oh go shove your wand up your ass and twist." Ron seethed, and turned to Harry who was breathing heavily.

Draco smirked taken aback at Ron's threat, and looked at Blaise. Blaise contorted his face into something that was in a state of disgust and pain and mouthed the word 'OUCH'.

"HERMIONE!"

"Oh Weasley, shut your trap. Someone's going to think she was like…kidnapped or something." Blaise tossed over his shoulder.

"Well Zabini I don't see you doing anything to get her down here."

"That's because I could care less. She could stay in her room all she wants… I would to if you were at the foot of _my_ stairs, screaming like a lunatic. Oh and three words of advice: go to _her. _You can try this technique for that…I like to call it walking. It's mildly convenient, unless you're trying to go a far distance…or have warts of your toes."

"Shut up." Ron warned.

"Okay, okay, I know it's hard. Walking takes practice so I won't rush you. But I would recommend throat lozenges, your voice must be getting hoarse from all that yelling."

Ron huffed in annoyance and began to ascend the stairs with Harry. Draco stopped them on the second step.

"Whoa whoa whoa, where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Upstairs?" Ron answered confusedly.

"I know that you dumb wit. I'll go."

Before either could protest, Draco shoved past him and went to Hermione's door. He knocked softly. No answer. He knocked again a little more forcefully. No answer. Then Draco banged on the door. "Hermione this is ridiculous! Open the damn door!" No answer. Draco pulled out his wand and unlocked the door, shutting it behind him. "Look Hermione, I-" The room was empty. No shattered class, no ruffled sheets, and no shoes sitting by the bed. (That's what she does when she gets mad; she cries, throws things, and sits in bed.) Draco shook his head in worry and frustration. He called her name softly, not being able to speak too loud for his voice was caught in his throat. He ran into the bathroom finding nothing either. He walked back into her room and he saw, sitting on the bed was his ring…the ring he gave her. She only willingly took it off once, and the man behind that was undoubtedly the same behind this second occurrence. Draco sighed and put it to a chain around his neck, clipping it, and tucking it underneath his shirt. He outwardly sighed, "God Hermione, is it that hard to stay put?" before hastily apparating to Malfoy Manor.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Right after she left Draco in the kitchen and stormed off into her room, Hermione slammed the door and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and took her ring off, instantly feeling like something apart of her was missing (and not just in the literal sense). She placed it lightly on her bed, knowing Draco would find it and get the message. Taking one more calming breath, Hermione apparated into the Manor once more, determined this would be the last time. After her confession to Draco, she made up her mind: If they were going to be together, it was going to be an open, and healthy relationship, and Lucius Malfoy would not interfere in her life ever again. She was a little worried going alone, and who wouldn't be? But this time, she had a plan. It would definitely cost her, but it'd be worth it in the end….hopefully.

Taking a deep breath, she rang the door bell, prepared for anything with the bracelet tucked in her pocket.

A house elf cracked the door open, only wide enough to peek his eye outside.

"Can Tibby help you ma'am?"

"Can you please tell Lucius Malfoy that the _real_ Hermione Granger is present?"

"Sure ma'am. Tibby thinks it is alright if you waited in the parlor. Tibby will get Master."

The house elf opened the door and lead Hermione into the sun room on the right. Hermione stood in the center of the room, anxiously staring at the grand staircase. Tibby weakly smiled and then disappeared. About two minutes later, Hermione heard a furious voice at the top of the stairs.

"For the love of Merlin if this is another antic wasting my--" Lucius stopped mid sentence when he saw who was in his parlor. His tensed face relaxed, and his lips curled upward as he smiled grimly. "Well, well, well…This _is_ a surprise. Another scheme to get everyone out unharmed, no doubt."

"No, I'm here to speak with you." Hermione said confidently.

"Really? And why would you be so willing to do that?"

"I have unfinished business here."

Lucius laughed darkly. "Step into my office. I trust you know where it is?"

Hermione stared at him, but then stepped forward, walking a step ahead of him. She opened the door softly, and noticed Aleesa sitting at the window, probably trying to get some fresh air. Lucius shut the door behind them and walked to his desk. With both backs turned to Hermione, she swiftly took the bracelet out of her pocket and dropped it behind her back into Aleesa's open purse.

The two turned around from behind the desk: Lucius sat down, staring at her excitedly. Aleesa turned around- pissed beyond belief. _'Probably because we hexed her._' she thought.

Before Lucius got a chance to speak, Aleesa was roaring.

"If you think you can steal my husband AND put your filthy hands on me then you have another thing coming. If you EVER touch me again I'll-"

"Aleesa dear, quiet." Lucius cooed.

Reluctantly, she stopped.

"Not that this is important, nor holds much relevance to the situation, but what did you use on her?"

"_Somnus artus"_ Hermione answered.

"She didn't do it, her filthy hands covered my mouth while Pansy did it." Aleesa spat with venom.

"Didn't you know that it is not right to disrespect your superiors? And touching one is _not_ respectful." Lucius stated.

"Guess I'll remember that next time." Hermione retorted.

"Oh there won't _be_ a next time." Aleesa spat.

"Listen _mudblood,_ I gave you a warning, and not only should you have heeded it, you should be forever in my debt, thanking me for sparing you. But you've defied my words once more, and this time I am not so forgiving. In fact, I am looking forward to this. Aleesa, where is this _evidence_ of yours?"

Aleesa walked from behind him and over to her purse that was on the floor by the side of her chair. She fished through it and pulled out the bracelet. Activating it, it started playing from the beginning. Hermione sat happily that the plan was in motion. They all watched a holographic picture spring up from the bracelet, expanding in the air. A small square screen was made, forming a blurry image of Aleesa, Pansy and Blaise sitting in Aleesa's office. Lucius looked at Hermione once more, and catching her gaze he raised an eyebrow, the returned his attention to the screen.

It first showed Blaise, leaving her office with a scowl on his face. Aleesa realized it was too far back and fast forwarded it with the flick of her wand. The images moved quickly and she stopped it when Draco, Hermione, and Blaise were sitting at her kitchen table. They moved quickly for only a few seconds, and then it showed Blaise standing up touching the light bulb, and then quickly sitting down. Immediately, Hermione stood up, pulling Draco up the stairs. Blaise was sitting alone at the table, drumming his fingers against the wood and moving his head side to side. A moment later, Hermione and Draco came down, and then Hermione moved close to Blaise. Next, the angle shifted, but still all three were seen. Aleesa stopped it, and it played regularly:

"_It's a long story."_

"_Well then maybe you should start from the beginning." _

"_Well, it happened during May of our 7th year…"_

But Lucius spoke up "Aleesa I was _there_. I caused the damage, remember? Move it along, I don't need to see it again."

With the flick of her wand, it went into speed mode one more. She stopped it at the words:

"_Then we agreed on a secret relationship." Draco smirked_

Lucius' eyes got wider with rage as it played on…this was obviously not what he expected to hear.

"_Our relationship was back to normal, but we vowed not to say anything."_

"_Ever?" Blaise asked_

"_No not ever, just until he thought it was safe to tell." Hermione answered  
_

"_I don't get how the hell that lasted for two years."_

"_3."_

"_What?"_

"What?" Lucius echoed Blaise's voice.

"_I count it as three. We were together for two, and then stayed engaged for almost a year."_

"Turn it off! I heard enough." He shouted.

Aleesa looked indifferent compared to the raging lunatic beside her. She put the screen back into it's place, and without a word nor a backwards glance, she grabbed her purse and exited the room.

Lucius stood up and started circling her. Hermione fought the urge to trip him and run.

"I have to admit mudblood, you _did_ change my son. After he refused the dark mark, he promised he'd come back and get it the following year. But then _you_ happened. You changed him. Not fully, thank the heavens. He's still like me in every evil way… except in two aspects."

"Draco is not evil- " Hermione stated.

"Silence! _Respect_…remember? Where was I…oh yes- two aspects…do you know what those are? His loyalty and his pride. He's still confused that boy…he doesn't know where his loyalties lie…"

"Well then I guess that's a good thing they're not to a dead murderer, who killed innocent-"

"I said silence!" Lucius backhanded her across the face, and Hermione fell against the side of the chair, her hair shielding her face from view. "You will speak when I allow you to." Lucius stood upright once more and continued his pacing around her.

"And his pride. He lost that a long time ago when he consorted with filth, such as yourself. Why I ask? I really wouldn't know, nor will I ever understand, but I do know it all comes down to one _thing_. Do you know who that is? Hm?" she didn't answer. "Oh yes- you may speak." No answer. Lucius stood behind her and grabbed her hair, forcefully yanking her head up to look in this eyes. "I _told _you to SPEAK."

"Me." She spat quietly.

"Correct. You. So what do we do about this problem? I can't just let you go off with a warning. Apparently, that did not stop you the last time. So what to do? Kill you? Would that work?"

Hermione didn't answer.

"If you don't answer me, I'll _make_ you talk."

Hermione stared up at him, daring him to do it.

"Fine mudblood, die slowly and painfully. Crucio!"

Hermione's body jerked sharply when a sudden searing pain burst though her whole body, making her scream in agony. When the pain minimized slightly, she sat up slowly and saw white blotches when she opened her eyes.

"You should know better than to go around behind my back with my son. I'll always find out. Crucio!"

The same pain made her cry once more, and she fell into a heap on the floor.

"And it's the same for Aleesa. Even you mudblood, should have the decency not to fool around with married men."

"Why not? Aleesa did it?" She said sarcastically though it pained her so much to talk. She tried to put her arms and knees under her so she could sit up. Lucius put his foot on her side and shoved hard, making her fall back over.

"You are just _asking_ for this aren't you? Why?"

"Because…because I love him. And you have no right to …to try and stop us…don't you want him to…be happy?" She said in short, ragged breaths.

Lucius chuckled at her in amusement, and then bent over, staring straight at her. "No."

"He's your son" she said quietly.

"NO he isn't, not anymore. I'm going after him after I'm done with you. How DARE he do this after all I've given him!" Lucius started to go off track. Regaining composure, he realized there was time for that later. "My apologies, I forgot for a moment that I was torturing you." He smirked.

Hermione tried to discreetly pull out a wand, secretly wanting Lucius to see her.

"Accio Wand!" he shouted, and she made an attempt to reach out for it slowly, her reflexes dull from pain.

"That was stupid mudblood. Were you honestly going to try and defend yourself? Against me?"

Hermione pulled her arm on the chair, trying to lift herself up.

"You're pathetic." He kicked the chair aside from under her, making her fall hard against the floor. "Come here mudblood, I want to hear you beg. _Beg_ for mercy."

Hermione didn't say a word. She just sat there rocking violently.

"Imperio!" Lucius cried.

Slowly, Hermione rose to him, but was still limp, only thing holding her up was the curse.

"Now _beg_." Lucius commanded.

Hermione opened her mouth against her will, and only a little voice escaped her, saying in one breath "Please…"

Lucius smiled, "No. Finally, I get to do this…what I should've done years ago. You may love him mudblood, but I can't have him returning the feelings. Avada-"

Lucius eyes widened as he fell over to the floor unconscious. Hermione grabbed the desk on her fall, and held her self up to see Draco. He was standing over Lucius with the desk lamp in his hand. She slowly pulled her wand out of her pocket, and cast a silencing charm on the bracelet so that it could not hear anything around it. Then she fell back on the floor exhaustedly.

Draco placed the lamp back on the desk and ran over to her, cradling her in his arms. He lifted her limp body up and placed her in the chair. He kissed her forehead and moved the hair out of her face. Her eyes were halfway open, and she smiled lightly.

"Perfect. Right on time. I knew you would be."

He didn't smile back, just kissed her lips gently and touched her cheek. "Stay still." He told her, and walked over to Lucius. He took Lucius' wand and snapped it in two, tossing it aside.

"Enervate you son-of-a-bitch"

Lucius opened his eyes as he sat up on his elbow, using the other hand to rub the back of his head. But, he abruptly fell back down when Draco straddled him grabbing Lucius' collar with his right hand and beating the shit of him with his left. Punch after punch to the face, and he finally stood up taking him with him. Draco right hooked him in the chin, and punched up with his left hand, making Lucius fall backwards onto the desk. He then punched him in the gut a few times, and then kneed him in the groin. He finished it off with a "Petrificus Totalus" making the newly beat Lucius, fall over stunned to the ground.

Draco looked over to Hermione once more breathing heavily and rubbing his knuckles.

"Did that feel good?" Hermione asked.

"Not really. I would do so more if it was trying to kill him, but, I'll settle for the thought of him locked up for the rest of his pathetic life."

"Good." She smiled.

"I'm sorry Hermione, about everything." He kneeled on the floor by her feet, placing his head against her chest and his arms around her waist as she tiredly ran her fingers through his hair, her head resting on the back of the chair.

"Oh so now I'm _Hermione_ again." She joked.

"Well I thought you went through enough today, the least I could do was call you by your name." he smirked and she laughed. "I was the biggest ass earlier-"

"I agree."

"But seriously, aside from that, I'm probably going to carry this guilt for the rest of my life. Knowing that you could have died because of me, _twice_ this way—by him—because you were fighting _my_ battles. It's too much to ask and I don't feel--"

"Draco stop. It wasn't a _burden_ to do this. I mean, the first time I didn't really ask for it, but this time, I did. _I _made the choice to put myself in danger, being both prepared and ready. I knew I wasn't going to die tonight because somehow, I was waiting for you to come finish the job. I don't really mind feeling this way, physically hurt, because I did it for us. One little sacrifice from me will let us live how we want. And on a few levels, this wasn't just _your_ battle, it was mine too." She smiled.

"One _little_ sacrifice? Yea I guess you're right, I'm giving you way too much credit. I mean, what? A few Cruatius curses here and there, not all _that_ bad right?" he smirked. Leaning down he kissed her lips gently, thinking it wasn't even possible for him to love this woman anymore than he did now. Pulling back, he asked,

"Wait…you had a plan? Now was this before or after you broke up with me?"

"I did _not_ break up with you! That' crazy-"

"Yes I know. The idea of _anyone_ denying me is just…preposterous."

Hermione laughed lightly, not having the strength to argue, "So after I left you in the kitchen, I went to Pansy and grabbed the bracelet and asked her for her wand. I don't know why, but she said yes-"

"Keeping her word- once again I was right."

"Shut up. So then I went our room and put the ring on the bed, knowing you'd see it and come for me alone. Then I apparated, here, and was alone with these two. I put the bracelet back into Aleesa's purse, knowing she'd reach for it to show him. So, he watched it, got angry, and she left. I knew he'd cast unforgivables, and as much as it hurt, I needed him to continue. I even showed him Pansy's wand, making him more upset at the prospect of me using it against him. He took it, but I still had mine just in case I needed it. And then you came." She spoke lightly and smiling, obviously proud of her work. But Draco was missing something…

"Wait I'm confused. You went through all of that because…?"

"Draco! Don't you see?"

"No…"

"The bracelet was still activated and recorded everything…well until you showed up. Now, we can take the tape to the Ministry, and they finally have something to convict him of. God knows they waited so long and they've been searching for something, _anything-" _ She was cut off by Draco's lips crashing onto hers. She smiled out of the kiss while he couldn't get enough of her. He kissed her on the corner of her lips, then onto her cheek, her jaw, her ear, her neck, and on the lips once more.

"Hermione you are a genius!"

"I know." She smiled.

"Okay, okay. I can't think straight!" Hermione laughed. "_You _need to rest! And I need to get this in quickly. This is…it's crazy…Ah!" Draco was ecstatic. It was finally over. His father was going to Azkaban.

He quickly went over to Lucius, but a heavier spell on him, and bound him together so he couldn't go anywhere. He'd still send Potter and Weasley over, let them have an hour of fun with him until Draco would let the aurors come get him. He put apparition wards all over that room, grabbed the bracelet and Pansy's wand, and shoved it into his pocket. He picked up Hermione and walked out that room, wanting to never look back again.


	14. Tying up loose ends

A/N- Hey everyone! Wow- I'm horrible; you guys are all probably reading this thinking "Finally! Took her long enough!" And truthfully, I'm thinking the same thing. I mean, I've been reading some books for school, and going over peoples houses every once in a while, (I went camping for the first time last weekend! Crazy experience!), but I still had time to update…so no excuses. I'm sorry! SO, hopefully the chapter will make you forgive me. Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Loved them:)

And for just to let you guys know- HBP isn't going to change this story at all. (Though isn't that the case with all dm/hg stories now? Because if we didn't pretend, they'd probably all be invalid…and non existent. Still, let's just pretend it didn't happen, lol)

And the story is not over just yet!

Disclaimer- everything belongs to J.K Rowling…except for the plot…plots mine…and Aleesa! Wow- I never thought about that- yeah I own her too. :) (or is that a _bad_ thing?)

Ch-13

"_The bracelet was still activated and recorded everything…well until you showed up. Now, we can take the tape to the Ministry, and they finally have something to convict him of. God knows they waited so long and they've been searching for something, anything-" She was cut off by Draco's lips crashing onto hers. She smiled out of the kiss while he couldn't get enough of her. He kissed her on the corner of her lips, then onto her cheek, her jaw, her ear, her neck, and on the lips once more._

"_Hermione you are a genius!"_

"_I know." She smiled._

"_Okay, okay. I can't think straight!" Hermione laughed. "You need to rest! And I need to get this in quickly. This is…it's crazy…Ah!" Draco was ecstatic. It was finally over. His father was going to Azkaban._

_He quickly went over to Lucius, but a heavier spell on him, and bound him together so he couldn't go anywhere. He'd still send Potter and Weasley over, let them have an hour of fun with him until Draco would let the aurors come get him. He put apparition wards all over that room, grabbed the bracelet and Pansy's wand, and shoved it into his pocket. He picked up Hermione and walked out that room, wanting to never look back again._

**Chapter14-Tying up loose ends**

Hermione opened her eyes, finding herself cradled in Draco's arms, and was standing over her bed. Draco placed her down on her side, and then sat on the edge of the bed next to her knees, looking at her. They sat there, staring peacefully at each other, sort of letting a silent moment pass between them. A moment of freedom. Hermione smiled as Draco leant in to kiss her, and as he pulled back, about an inch away from her face, he smiled as well.

"Thank you."

She nodded.

"Listen." He said, and averted his eyes to the door. Faintly, they could hear the yelling and accusations from their friends downstairs. "I guess they would like an explanation."

"What did you do?" she asked, giggling.

"I told them about us. Pretty bluntly actually. And I know it wasn't my place to do so, but Weasley was really pissing me off." He smirked.

"You didn't!"

"I did." He said proudly.

"Well we must go down so I can talk to them."

"No. _You_ are staying right here and resting. You're lucky I'm not taking you over to St. Mungos, just to rest for a day-"

"I'm _fine._"

"-Fine doesn't work. I want you to be perfect. There's a difference-"

"AND, Ginny is a trained medi-witch. She can help."

"Well, good to know she's useful for something." Hermione rolled her eyes. "And I have to leave as well. I want to get this tape into the Ministry quickly, but I'll be right back."

"And Draco, I want-"

"I _know_. I know…I'll send them up here, but you have to stay in bed."

"Fine." She sighed.

"And _don't_ let either one of those blubbering idiots lay a _finger_ on my bed."

"I won't! Just go!" she laughed.

"Good." He kissed her quickly on the lips and left the room.

Ascending down the stairs, Draco heard the argument loud and clear. He quietly looked around the room, studying the stressed and frustrated adults before him. The former Gryffindors were standing by the chair closest to the door. Ginny was sitting in it looking rather annoyed with her legs crossed and her head leaning in her fist, which was relaxing on the arm rest. Ron was standing next to her, though he was leaning against the other arm rest with this arm's folded across his chest, probably doing the most arguing. Harry was standing behind the chair, slowly pacing back and forth and sighing heavily; looking anxious and worried, ready to see Hermione. Opposite them sat Pansy and Blaise across room, Blaise sitting on the love seat with one foot on the table, while Pansy sat beside him, banging her head against the arm rest. Over all, it was not a welcoming sight.

"Will you two _please_ stop arguing? You've been at it for like, twenty minutes now." Pansy pleaded.

"For once, I'm agreeing with her. Enough is enough, Ron." Ginny warned.

But the two continued to ignore them.

"She's NOT pregnant. She would have at least had the decency to tell us _that._" Ron spat.

"No one said she was. I only stated that since they were together, don't act all surprised if she isn't so 'holier- than- thou' anymore. It's perfectly natural for them to engage in…_other_ affairs." Blaise stated pretty simply.

"Oh that's vile. Don't ever give me that mental image again."

"So _un_happyto hear you think about me Weasley. Please, don't get too attached." Draco interrupted.

Everyone turned their attention to Draco; Blaise and Pansy smirked, and Ginny and Harry looked up at him in relief. Ron growled under his breath "Malfoy…".

"Where you been mate? I had to sit here this whole time listening to Weasley." Blaise inquired.

"Terribly sorry about that. Must have been dreadful." Draco smirked.

"Getting to the point…" Harry pushed further while moving his hand in a circle, motioning for Draco to continue.

"Yes, well…Hermione's fine. But she's hurt and tired. She wants to see you three."

They didn't need another word; a second later their seats were vacant and they were almost to her room.

"And Weasley don't touch any of my things! I know it's tempting!" Draco shouted up the stairs. Ron turned around, made an obscene finger gesture, and continued up the stairs. Draco smirked to himself and walked over to his friends.

He pulled Pansy's wand out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Sorry for the twenty questions earlier Pans, we were just suspicious."

"It's fine, I'd do the same." She stated, accepting her wand.

"So that's it? You and Hermione are okay now?" Blaise asked.

"No. She doesn't like me any more than I like her. But, the respect is there. And I paid back my debt to you two for being involved with Aleesa in the first place."

"Shit! I completely forgot about her." Draco realized, sitting down on the couch in thought.

"Me too." Blaise agreed.

"Really?" Pansy asked the two.

"No! How can you forget someone like that? I've been thinking about her the whole time. I don't even think she realized she lost." Blaise said.

"Me either." Said Draco.

"He's talking about the 'not realizing' part. He really did forget about her though. Amnesic moron…" Blaise trailed off.

"Well that's one more thing I have to take care of." Draco ran his fingers tiredly through his blonde hair. He was thinking more to himself out loud than really speaking with his friends.

"So what really happened?" Pansy inquired.

"Er- I have to go. Things I need to take care of. But from the general standpoint- Hermione made Lucius cast unforgivables, but she recorded it using the bracelet, then I kicked his ass, now I'm turning him in to the aurors. I'll tell in detail later…or you can just eavesdrop outside her room because I'm sure she's telling them."

"Yea. Right after Weasley asks her if she's till a virgin." Blaise stated sardonically

"Ha! That's real funny." Draco said, but didn't laugh.

"Maybe she'll lie just for him." Blaise suggested.

"Or, maybe he'll just remember who I am." He smirked.

"I'm _still_ here, remember?" Pansy asked annoyed.

The two just laughed.

"But seriously, that's crazy what she did."

"And very clever."

"I know. But, we'll talk later. I have to go." Draco stated. And with a loud crack, he was out the room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hermione was now sitting up, Indian style on her pillows, while her three best friends were in the room with her. Ginny laid across the bottom of the bed, and Ron and Harry were standing on either side of it. They had all smothered her with hugs and kisses upon entering, and Ginny did some quick spells to make her feel better. But, now they were listening intently to her long saga of her and Draco's relationship. She had to tell them everything; how her and Draco broke up in seventh year, all the way to the happenings of this evening. (Though she did leave out many… '_other_ affairs'). She finished and stared at their faces. Ron's was red, though he looked utterly confused….Harry stood still, mouth agape as it was before…Ginny laid at the end of the bed, staring at her excitedly, as though Hermione was telling some juicy gossip.

"And, now I'm here." Silence. "Now before you say anything, know that I have no regrets and that I'm contempt and happy. And honestly, right now I have this…_ecstatic_ feeling…which I don't know where it's coming from…but it's got to be good right?" Silence. "Say _something._"

"The feeling probably came from the knowledge of me having strangled Malfoy with my-" Ron stated bluntly.

"Ron. Stop. You aren't going to touch him. Especially not if its with your hands around his throat."

"Well I was going to say my boot-"

"Boot?" Harry asked calmly, mouth still slightly hanging open.

"Yes, put him on the ground and stand on his throat." He answered simply.

"Ahhh."

"Boys!" Hermione couldn't help but giggle a little. But she stopped quickly after seeing their faces of disbelief. "Sorry. So…"

"You could have told us." Harry stated.

"Harry, you know I would have, I _wanted _to so bad. I hated lying to you all the time. And not being able to tell my best friends about something so…colossal in my life, was the most difficult thing."

"It's all right Hermione. I understand. And if it was for your safety, I wouldn't want it any other way." Ginny smiled.

Hermione smiled back and hugged her for a while. It meant a lot to have her best girlfriend supporting her.

She went back to her original place on the bed, waiting for the other two's blessings.

"Well…if I don't see you two together, in any physical way…I think I'll live."

"Oh Ron!" She smiled and flung her self onto him.

"But _no_ touching." He smiled, holding onto her.

"Ron…"

"But I swear Hermione, if he makes one more remark about me, my family, or my money, I'm throwin' punches." He said into her hair.

"I'll talk to him." She whispered.

Ron put her down on the floor to let her walk over to Harry.

"Harry?" She asked.

He started at her for a second, and then ran his fingers through his hair, messing it up even more. _'Draco does that…'_

"Well Hermione. Can't say I wasn't surprised. Definitely didn't see this coming."

She smiled gently.

"And it's kind of weird, giving you over to one of my enemies…well not so much enemy anymore…but I _don't_ like him. As long as he doesn't hurt you…and, you're a big girl. So, far be it for me to say you cannot be with him…that's not my place. Besides, what kind of best friend would I be if I didn't want to see you happy?" He shrugged and held his arms out.

Hermione jumped up and latched herself onto him, as he kissed her on her cheek.

"Thank you Harry."

As Harry sat her down, she smiled from ear to ear.

"Hermione? Lie and tell me you're a virgin." Ron said to her back.

"What! Have you been speaking with Blaise?" Hermione whipped around laughing at his incredulous question.

"Just…_please_…answer the question." Ron said closing his eyes.

Hermione, knowing he couldn't see her face, rolled her eyes and then said in all innocence.

"I'm a virgin."

Ginny started laughing hysterically.

"Gin-ny…you're not help-ing" Ron sing-songed.

"Sorry, it's just…Malfoy's been with her for how many years! And them not…shagging at all?"

"Ginny! Shut UP!" Ron yelled.

Hermione joined Ginny in the laughter.

"I'm not hearing this for SO many more reasons than one." Ron started. "I'm leaving!"

"Mate, as much as I'm not enjoying this either…you think you'd rather be with the Slytherins?"

"I'll take my chances."

"Let's try to lighten the mood a little." Harry suggested.

"I got a promotion!" Ginny shouted.

Cheers of congrats erupted from the other three as they talked of good times. But the 'good times' talk only lasted a minute before Harry and Ron decided to leave to "_make_ sure Lucius wouldn't escape". Of course, Hermione argued saying the "spell on him won't allow him to stir", but Ron replied that Lucius would "wish it did".

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aleesa sat behind her desk, buried in paperwork looking calm and collected. Though, internally, she was feeling completely opposite. In reality, she was utterly stressed. Stressed because of Hermione. Stressed because of Lucius. Stressed because of Pansy. And stressed because of all this work in front of her. She kept fighting the urge to apparate right back to the manor to ask Lucius how it all went, but she was afraid of doing that, just in case this didn't go according to plan. But of course they would…

Right?

Worrying and stress wasn't the only thing on her mind though…oh no. She was also _enraged_. She was so angered at the fact that Draco chose someone else over her…and someone of such 'low character and heritage'. And she wasn't 'emotionally distraught' at all. She didn't feel _bad_, and she sure as hell wasn't going to cry after losing the love of her life. That just wasn't who she was.

No tears, just rage.

She even had to change her quill twice because it snapped under such force in her writing.

When the door to her office swung open, she looked up to find a surprisingly pleased Draco Malfoy.

"Aleesa, Aleesa, Aleesa." Draco drawled.

"Get out of my office you shit." She bit back.

"Oh. Someone's got a bit of a temper problem. Didn't anyone ever tell you that stress gives you wrinkles?"

"What do you want?"

"Well this is a change of character. You weren't this mean this morning." Draco smirked.

"Yes I was. Just in a more pleasant way." She forced a smile.

"Ah yes, playing the lonely, mistreated yet- still wants to stay committed to her cheating husband- was a new low, even for you. Wasn't it?"

"Not if it worked."

"Well it did. But I'm happy to say not to _your _advantage."

Aleesa's eyes narrowed in hate, though she was slightly getting the feeling he wasn't bluffing.

"You're lying." She spat.

"Am I?"

"Lucius put her in her place for me, I know it."

"Listen." Draco started, putting his hands on her desk and leaning in so he was eye level with her. "Now, understanding that you had everything to do with this 'termination of Hermione' makes me want to rip you apart limb from limb. But knowing you're a woman and also knowing that I wasn't too fair… nor _honest_ with you in our relationship, makes me need to give you the benefit of the doubt. But I'm only letting you get away with this once. Lucius is already going to Azkaban, and you could join him just as easily. I _know_ there are things to convict you of. But, if you agree…and I mean seriously…almost like _unbreakable vow_ serious…to go your separate ways while I go mine, with Hermione, then I'll let you stay free and in your empire." Draco proposed and stood back to give her time to think on it.

"Is that a threat?" she challenged.

"Fuck yes it is."

"How do I know that this isn't the end? That Lucius didn't-"

"His arrest will be tomorrows front page. I guarantee that."

Aleesa sighed deeply, feeling defeated and knowing it was out of her hands. This, or Azkaban.

Hard choice.

"Fine. I'll stay away from you and your _precious_ wife." She spat harshly; though she was serious. She did not like this outcome…but something nagging at her said Draco was right. It was over. And she also knew very well that she was importing illegal chemicals for potions...which she probably could serve some time in prison for. And although she was ready to give up Draco, she sure as hell wasn't ready to give up her company. Aleesa took the engagement ring off her left hand and gave it back to him.

"Here. Have a horrible life. I hope you die." She smiled meanly.

"Very touching, parting words. I'm glad you see this my way."

"Ugh. I feel like I just went through a horrible divorce."

"In many ways- you did."

They thought to themselves.

"Well- no use staying around here- I have bracelets to be turning in. Kind of ironic that the thing made to help you ended up hurting you the most." Draco smiled smugly. _'Too much Blaise…'_

"Get the hell out of my office." Aleesa demanded for the last time.

"With pleasure." Draco smirked, and left her office, dropping her expensive ring in the nearest waste disposal he could find.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fudge looked up from his desk once he saw green flames rise up out of the corner of his eye. He sat back in his chair, surprised at seeing Draco Malfoy come through the fireplace. Angrily, Fudge abruptly stood up behind his desk, demanding an explanation.

"I demand an explanation, Mr. Malfoy!" (ha)

"And you'll get one. I'm here regarding my father."

Although he was intimidated, this seemed to slightly calm the Minister. "Fine then. Take a seat."

Draco hesitated, considering for a moment to not sit because he was being 'commanded' to do something, but he thought against it.

"Well, speak."

"I'm no dog Minister, so I'd appreciate you stop ordering me around like one."

"My apologies Mr. Malfoy. It's been a hard week for me."

"I know the feeling."

"Anyhow- what is this business about your dad?"

"My _father_" Draco corrected.

"Er- right. Your father." Fudge corrected himself…slightly puzzled.

"I have something you can finally convict him of."

"Draco, my boy, we've been trying to send him to Azkaban for several years now, so this needs to be very incriminating evidence."

"I can prove he used unforgivables…multiple times…and evidence of him almost completing the killing curse."

Fudge looked taken aback at this new information. He smiled outwardly as well as in, and continued, "Well! I think there are some things we need to discuss…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco apparated back into Hermione's apartment with a satisfied grin on his face. He was sure that the aurors would be at his house right now, and would be taking Lucius to Azkaban very shortly. He really wanted to watch them carry him there, but Draco figured he should go back to Hermione. Apparating into Hermione's room, he saw each of them jump when they heard the loud 'crack'. Looking at Ron's face contort into annoyance made Draco smirk even more.

"Okay, party's over." Ron said in a bored voice.

"No Ron! You don't have to leave yet." Hermione sympathized.

"Er—they don't?" Draco asked, more than happy to show them the door.

"No, they don't. They're welcome to stay as long as they like." Hermione smiled.

"Joy…" Draco drawled sarcastically.

"Um, guys can you go downstairs? We'll be there in a minute." Hermione asked. "And try not to pick a fight. You're going to have to get used to them sooner or later."

"_All_ of them? Agreeing to Malfoy is hard enough, but-"

"Let's go Ron." Ginny said, pushing her brother and Harry out the room. She threw a look over her shoulder at Hermione while rolling her eyes. Hermione giggled in return.

"Oh, okay love, I get it. I can do a quick shag right here. How long do we have? 5 minutes?" Draco smiled, rubbing his hands together mischievously.

"Draco…" Hermione said slowly. "I have something more important to tell you. Each of them approve of our relationship." She finished proudly.

Draco stopped rubbing his hands together and looked curiously, "And?"

"And…that's it. They're going to be supportive."

"Oooooookay…Not like there _dis_approval or non-support would've mattered anyway." He said, shrugging it off.

"It would have to me." She said seriously.

"Well. Good thing that they do then right?" He smiled, not wanting to get into an argument. He really had other things on his mind. "So, that's it right?" she said nothing. "Good! 4 minutes! Let's go." He said, moving in and kissing her on her neck.

Hermione laughed, but scolded him, "Draco! We have…ohh… guests." She tried stopping him, but still she tilted her neck for him to get better access.

"So what. There adults…they can…entertain them…selves…" he said in between kisses.

"All right...oh…that feels…" she started, closing her eyes. But her 'good girl' side took over and she pushed him off lightly. "Noo. Draco, stop."

"You are no fun." He said evenly, eyes full of hunger.

"I don't want to stop, you know that…but it's rude."

"Screw them." Draco said, before crashing his lips onto her and falling onto the bed. Hermione kissed back feverishly, but then suddenly twisted them so she was on top. Breaking the kiss, she looked at him, eyes belying her words.

"I said no." she smiled seductively. Hermione climbed off him and stood onto the floor.

"Where are you going?" he asked laying on his back, bringing his elbows up so he could rest on them.

"If I stay near you, I won't stop."

"And the problem with that is…?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow with an evil smirk behind it. She walked over to the door and opened it slightly. "Oh and Draco? I don't want you making fun of Ron's wealth."

"Or lack thereof."

"Same thing. I'll see you downstairs."

Draco jumped off the bed and ran to her in two strides. But, right as he reached the door to close it, she slipped out of the room. Draco sighed deeply, "You're _killing_ me woman…"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Throughout the evening, both groups sat peacefully, without bickering, and miraculously displayed very adult-like behavior with each other. However, it was obvious that the only reason they did was because neither group wanted to mess anything up with Draco nor Hermione, considering everything they went through. All (except Blaise) were still equally shocked that the couple did not tell them sooner.

The night passed along easily, everyone feeling better now that the two were pretty much at ease; they made small talk and Hermione cooked dinner, much to Draco's protests for he had other plans…

"_Hermione,_ they don't need you to make them anything."

"I know I don't _need _to, but its fine."

"Yes it's _fine _Malfoy. And, I wouldn't mind some food."

"Of course you wouldn't Weasley if the food's free- ouch! Jesus Hermione! What!…I'm _trying_."

"Everyone sit, I'll make something."

"No, Everyone _leave_. She's tired…not thinking strait. _We_ need to be in bed…What? It was a long day!"

"I'm going to go….like…bang my head on the fireplace or something…call me when the foods ready Hermione."

…but the night went relatively well. (_After _Harry and Ron gave a detailed account on how they finished Lucius off... When the aurors arrived, they asked how Lucius got into such a state…the two replied that he fell down the many flights of stairs after chasing a house elf who talked of socks.)

The night came upon fast, and after some desert, everyone went home. Draco and Hermione were cleaning up the table, going in and out of the living room and kitchen.

"You _really_ cooked dinner."

"You thought I was kidding?"

"I thought you'd want to do more…_exciting _things than 'entertain our guests'."

"It was exciting!" she laughed, hitting him with the dish towel.

Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Okay maybe not 'exciting', but it was the least I could do after lying to them for so long. And we hardly get together anymore; it was good to see them."

"Though I'm sure Weasley would've preferred it was without the company of me."

"Well he's just going to have to get used to us, isn't he. And, you really should be nicer to him, I would appreciate it."

"I'll will."

"Really?"

He snorted. "Maybe" Draco put the last of the dishes away and started wiping down the table. Suddenly, he abruptly stopped wiping, and looked at what he was doing. He shook his head and threw the dish towel on the table, taking a seat and internally scolding himself for doing manual labor. "You know, I can't believe that you don't have house elves…this wouldn't be a problem."

"That's so typical of you to say. You were raised with house elves, not knowing how to physically do things and be independent-"

"Okay I take it back. I _can_ believe it." he smirked.

Hermione huffed and went back into the kitchen.

"You know…I was thinking-"

"Uh oh- major step forward in your life."

"-THAT maybe, you'd want to move." He said, ignoring her.

Hermione came back into the living room, leaning on the table while staring at Draco intently.

"I mean- it's hard to ask you to leave this flat and come to the manor…but, if you wanted to, we could move there. There's no one living there, and you could do whatever you wanted with it. That or, I'm selling it."

"You need the money?"

"Hell no. But, I'm just not going to have a barren house under my name if we're not going to use it. I'd sell it, and we can stay here, or, go wherever you want."

"Wherever I want?"

"Yes."

"Well…do you want to move?"

"Yes.

"At east you're honest."

"But if you don't-"

"No, it's not that…it's just. That house…"

"I know." Draco reached out with his left hand, gently stroking his fingers up her right arm. Then he tugged a little, and she complied and sat on to his lap. He wrapped his arms around her as she strung her right arm around his neck.

"It doesn't matter if we move...it's just a flat. But, that room just…"

"I can close it off. Magic will do that. I can cast a charm to make it look like it's just a wall…or I can remove it…it'd just be a huge hole."

"Yes. We could do that."

"Or, we could burn that whole wing down…of course preventing the fire from spreading…but just to get rid of the wing."

"Hm…I guess."

"And you could do whatever with the house. And I think I'm being pretty lenient here...I mean _anything._ As long as I get a few manly rooms."

"Manly rooms?" She asked, smiling.

"But of course. You wouldn't want me turning into the womanly Potter, would you?" he smirked.

"Draco…!" Hermione started to scold him, but she couldn't suppress a smile as he sent his lips to silence her. As he pulled back, she looked at him, then answered 'the question'. The question she knew would be coming tonight.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Yes to the house? Good then we can move in as soon as you want." He replied satisfied.

"No…"

"So, _no_ to the house?"

"No! Yes to that house and yes to the proposal." She smiled.

"Proposal? Now…Ms. Granger, don't you think you're getting ahead of yourself? What _proposal_ do you speak of? Are you referring to that Arithmacy project I agreed to do 40 percent of the work back in 7th year?"

Hermione smile and bit her lower lip, shaking her head 'no'.

"No? Then you must be referring to the proposal that I would be so lucky if you would agree to. The one where we stay committed to each other for all eternity, where I love you so much that it drives me _mental_, and where we shag _at least_…five days a week."

"Five!"

"Yes five."

"Is that all?" she smirked.

"Oh a higher number can definitely…_definitely_ be arranged."

"Good." She smiled. "I'd like that."

"As would I, love." He smiled back and as she leant into kiss him, he stopped her with his index finger.

"Not yet. As it is _killing_ me, and using all my self-control to not take you right here on this very shaggaful table-"

"Did you just say 'shaggaful?" She giggled.

"-I am not about to break tradition. So…" Draco stood up, with Hermione in his arms and placed her back down in the chair, and then took her hand while getting down on bended knee. "Hermione Ann Granger, would you give me the immense honor in allowing me to be your husband?"

"Of course I will." She answered, tears already brimming her eyes. Draco kissed her hand and then kissed her mouth, with all the love he could muster. She pulled back and added, "Third time's a charm." while giggling. Draco kissed her again, harder, with passion…(and all the sexual tension from tonight) that he had in him. He smirked in the kiss, and without breaking it, he carried her upstairs, ready to have a blissful night of love making underneath the sheets…

2nd a/n- is Hermione's middle name really Ann? If it's not- I guess I read it in other fics so many times that I was just under the impression that it was. :)


	15. The Wedding

A/N- AH…parting is such sweet sorrow. Though, it's not _really_ parting- only parting for this fic. So…_this_ is the last chapter to 'Mistakes'. And I just want to let all my readers and reviewers to know how much I appreciate that you all stuck with me through this. I can't even begin to thank you all so much for your words of suggestions and encouragement. I love you all soooo much and I won't ever forget how you've helped me through this fic.

So! I have good news! I'm starting another fic already! See, I really considered making a sequel to this, but for some reason, another idea popped into my head and I just had to go with it. I hope some of you aren't unhappy about that. And who know's, maybe I will write a sequel to this, but not yet. The only thing keeping me from posting the new story tomorrow…or the day after- is cause I haven't thought of a title yet. But as soon as I do, it's going up- so look out for it! I look forward to hearing from you all again :)

And Claire! I swear- sometimes…I worry about you. I meant with the Harry/draco thing that draco ran his fingers through his hair in the same way Harry did.

Another note- thanks everyone for clearing up the name problem.

Alright, last chap-

_Ch14-"Hermione Ann Granger, would you give me the immense honor in allowing me to be your husband?"_

"_Of course I will." She answered, tears already brimming her eyes. Draco kissed her hand and then kissed her mouth, with all the love he could muster. She pulled back and added, "Third time's a charm." while giggling. Draco kissed her again, harder, with passion…(and all the sexual tension from tonight) that he had in him. He smirked in the kiss, and without breaking it, he carried her upstairs, ready to have a blissful night of love making underneath the sheets…_

**Chapter 15- The Wedding**

On the outskirts of London sat a huge resort with beautiful property inside its gates. It was like a wizard's country club used especially for formal occasions, such as weddings. The place really was a marvelous site to behold. It seemed like it stretched for acres, with colorful trees and flowers adorning the stony paths. There was a lake running through the land, with little streams that had tiny bridges to cross over them. The resort had enchanted weather, so that it always stayed sunny and warm, with a cool breeze.

Today, Draco Malfoy rented out the whole place for his wedding. The _real one._

The guest list was endless. At first, Hermione refused to have a lot of people, but Draco told her Malfoy's went "all out". She pouted, but he was _very_ persuasive to make her see it his way.

Family, friends, teachers, alumni, and even many reporters came to the wedding, all taking their seats in the white chairs on the lawn, making amiable small talk.

Inside the building were two elated people…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh guys, I'm so happy you're here." Hermione said smiling big and standing in a long mirror.

"Like we'd really miss your wedding day." Harry said sarcastically in his tux.

"Well, I don't know. There were some _pretty_ important things I was missing to be here today. It really came close." Ron teased, looking as sharp as Harry.

"Oh like what? Trying out a new invention of Fred and George's on Ginny?" Hermione asked giggling.

"Shhh! Don't tell." Ron winked.

They all laughed lightly and Harry looked at his watch.

"Okay, we should go, we'll see you out there. You look beautiful." Harry smiled as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Yea, he isn't lying." Ron joked, mirroring Harry.

"Wow Ron, you have such a way with words." She smirked.

"Stop that facial expression. Malfoy has too much of an influence on you." Ron shook his head and him and Harry left.

Hermione looked once more in the mirror and smiled joyously; she really did look beautiful. She was wearing a simple, yet elegant white, strapless dress that shaped her figure until the waist where it bell-ed out. At the top of the dress, about an inch deep, was a band of sequences that circled her. Her hair was half up/half-down, letting the dark cascade of curls fall amongst her shoulders, with a white, sheer veil on top. She picked up her bouquet of light pink roses and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Ginny!"

"I'm coming!"

Ginny came out in the maid-of-honor dress which was light red with thin straps, and went to her ankles.

She smiled, grabbed her bouquet, and they headed out the door.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh man this is so awesome. I mean, _this_ feels right." Blaise said, examining himself in the mirror and fixing his tie.

"Now, if you told me that half a year ago, it would have saved us from so much trouble." Draco smirked.

"True, but your head was so far up your ass, it would've took so much more for you to listen. You were too cocky and stubborn."

"Hey!" he said, brows furrowed in mock anger.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"I'm still cocky and stubborn." He grinned.

"Don't I know it." Blaise laughed. "So, you think Potter and Weasley are out there yet?"

"I cannot _believe_ she me make them groomsmen."

"It's not that bad."

"You don't care cause you're still the best man."

Silence.

"What? No witty comeback? No sly retort?"

"Nope. You're right. I'm the best man...In the whole wizarding world."

"You're such a bloody idiot." He laughed.

"Bloody-_best-man­-_idiot. Get it straight."

"Alright, let's go."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Are you ready?"

"Of course I am. And if you make me late to my own wedding I'm going to avada you in a second."

"Just making sure."

00000000000000000000000000000000

Draco stood at the alter and surveyed the crowd. He actually thought for a second that the whole wizarding community was here. He heard the wedding bells and anxiously looked forward, while the whole audience turned to look over their chairs.

First, down the aisle came Hannah Abbott, holding her bouquet in her left hand as her right arm was hooked under Ron Weasley's. Next, came Pansy with Harry. (Draco was initially surprised Hermione wanted her in the wedding, but she said it was solely because she was his friend.) Then came Ginny walking down with Blaise who looked even more pleased then he did before. Draco laughed at his friend for a moment, until he realized that the doors were closed and the aisle was clear.

The white doors opened once more, and out came Hermione on the arm of her Father in such a swift and graceful motion, that it looked like she could be floating. Draco felt his pulse quicken and his blood run still, as he thought Hermione had never looked more beautiful then she did now.

She seemed to process down then aisle so quickly, because before he knew it, she was standing next to him, facing Dumbledore.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, to form the union of Draco Malfoy and Hermione…."

Dumbledore's words seemed to be so distant, and placed in the back of his mind as he kept staring at his beautiful bride before him. He didn't think he had ever smiled so much in his life before.

Draco kept inwardly cursing himself for not paying attention to Dumbledore's words, just incase he missed like a command or something. Not a moment later, Blaise was placing the ring in his hand, and he was facing Hermione, about to recite his vow.

"Draco, we've been through so much together, I don't even know where to begin. And after today, we're going to embark on a whole new chapter in our lives, and I can't think of anyone else I'd rather do it with. You're my everything. Without you, nothing would matter. Not my books, (the audience laughed, as did she)… nothing. That's because you complete me Draco Malfoy. No one could ever make me feel the way you do, and so I'm pledging my life to you. I vow to love what I know of you, and trusting what I do not yet know. I eagerly await for the chance to further grow together, and to fall in love a little more every day. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us and console and comfort you through difficult times. With this vow I promise to be faithful, kind, and to support you through anything and everything, loving you with my whole being." Hermione finished, with her eyes brimming with tears, and she smiled up at him, fingers interlaced with his.

"Hermione, since the beginning you have been there, making my life whole. I'll never know what I was thinking when I let you go, but I do know that I will never do that again. From the past, present, and everyday forward, I promise to love you unconditionally. I vow to be your constant friend, your faithful partner, and your love. I will be beside you through good times and bad, regardless of the challenges we face together. You showed me how to love, and I promise to give my whole self back to you, to make you happy. I promise to respect, care, protect, love and stay with you, forever and always."

Both Draco and Hermione were filled with rushing emotions and excitement, and were exchanging rings and vows shortly after.

000000000000000000000000000000000

"I give you, Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy." Dumbledore had said while Draco was still kissing Hermione. He pulled back when he heard the thunderous applause and saw the guests all rising up to give a proper congratulations.

Draco cupped her check and gently rubbed his fingers over her chin.

"I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too."

He grabbed her hand and led her back down then aisle, with their family and friends following.

Now that Hermione was his wife, Draco was going to do everything he could to make their life together amazing. He would love her, and she him, without anything or anyone holding them back. There would be no more lies… no more uncertainties… no more threats… and no more mistakes.


End file.
